Dragon Ball Blackthorned - The Red Ribbon Army Saga
by yoshi3000
Summary: Ace's pretty mad about not getting to fight Chun, but he can take his anger out on a certain army. Together, he and Goku will crush the RRA, and Ace has little mercy to give. What changes to canon will Ace cause and what new twists will he face? It's all up to determination and a bit of madness. Maybe this time, Ace can find a girlfriend. (AU)(Canon pairs)(Part 3 of 6) Acex(?)
1. Chapter 23: Tournament Afterstory

**Yoshi3000:** The following is a fanfiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super. I'm glad I don't own GT. Either way, I don't anything other than the OC and "Blackthorn"-ing of the plot. Please support the official release. I will be repeating this chapter to chapter because it's a waste of time. **About the opening theme for this, I'm sticking with the canon themes for it. No need to change them. On another note, this is my 50th fanfiction published here on FFN! I'd like to thank all of you for your support!**

* * *

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

* * *

(A/N: All right, same ground rules apply. I will be following the anime and the manga to do this fic proper, but I will not do any filler (unless it's necessary). However, I will definitely expand on it with references, bonus characters, and so forth from all Dragon Ball media. So, expect some early-bird cameos. The dialogue will be a bit altered, along with some scenes. This is going to be an A/U with lot more mature scenes to allow to slap a big warning over the whole thing. Like the last arc, I will post every three to four chapters.)

 ** _Ahem… Last time on Dragon Ball Blackthorned! Ace Blackthorn had survived the World Martials Arts Tournament winning in a rather anti-climactic way with Roshi too tired to go on! Now feeling blue balled, he'll take out his anger on the Red Ribbon Army. What plans does he have for Gero though? Find now on Dragon Ball Blackthorned!_**

* * *

Chapter 23: Tournament Afterstory

* * *

Ace was currently finishing off his meal at the restaurant nearby the arena for the World Tournament. Having a BlackTab made things like money pretty useless as a thing to worry about. He was eating along Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, Pu'ar, Oolong, Goku, Yamcha, Opal, Lapis, and Lazuli. When dinner came close, they were all talking.

"Congrats on your win again, Ace." Bulma said to him.

"I still feel pissed Chun backed down. Oh well, I'll just take out my anger on the next bastard in my way." Ace said darkly as Yamcha flinched.

"I wish I could travel the world and fight all the time. We have to go back home and go to school." Lapis said with a pout.

"Doesn't sound that bad." Ace remarked.

"Try living with our parents." Lazuli said playing with her glass.

Ace inwardly frowned knowing what he had read off the parent's minds earlier. It's no wonder that Lazuli grew up to despise Roshi. Opal asked what Ace and Goku were going to do now that the tournament's over to which both remarked they were going to keep traveling together with Goku specifically going after the Four Star Dragon Ball. Krillin was going to stay with Roshi much to the old man's sadness. He thought he could get away with having Launch to himself. Too bad, he had no idea Ace got to her first. Bulma, Pu'ar, Yamcha, and Oolong were intending to go back to West City. However, Bulma did give Goku the Radar to help in his search. It would seem that Dragon Ball Gang was splitting up for the moment, but they would reform in due time.

* * *

While everyone had gone their separate ways, Goku and I hadn't left the island yet. I wanted to see Lapis and Lazuli off. So Goku and I arrived at the airport with Opal, Lapis, and Lazuli. And there was Agate and Brock waiting for them.

"So, who won?" Brock asked. "I missed out on the broadcast."

"Ace. The same runt you said couldn't wait. Goku came in third place." Opal said proudly.

She purposely neglected to go into why Ace won. Brock looked shocked and actually apologized for the earlier insult.

"Congrats on your win, Ace. Most impressive." Agate said with a weak smile.

"Thanks, and we must bid our goodbyes. We have places to go and an adventure ahead of us. However, we'll be back for the next tournament. Believe it." Ace said with a smirk.

"Goodbye, guys!" Goku said getting back on his Nimbus.

I took to Kageyama, and Agate was weirding out due to the cloud.

"I'll see you soon, Opal." I said subtly referring to our wager.

"Looking forward to it, brat." Opal said.

I rocketed off on Kageyama with Goku close behind. I swung by the hotel to pick up my things before Goku and I were on the road once again. Now I now we need to see Nam like in canon, but I figured I could take a couple liberties. Besides from this point on and for the next four episodes are practically filler. Maybe we could explore those Elemental Nations. Goku and I were off for Fry Pan/Fire Mountain. Why? Goku wanted to see Chi-Chi again. I actually liked the fact Goku wanted to do this. It showed development.

* * *

Chi-Chi was busy training away on a practice dummy. It had a year since Goku came and visited. Chi-Chi had taken Ace's advice and her father was reluctantly teaching her martial arts. She looked a lot tougher now because she took her training seriously. She had taken a break to go outside for a walk where she heard some familiar sounds. Speeding along the road was Ace on Kageyama and trailing behind was Goku on his Flying Nimbus. Chi-Chi perked up.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi said waving hello.

"Hey Chi-Chi!" Goku said jetting ahead of Ace before leaping off his Nimbus.

The two friends shared a hug as Ace pulled a dramatic drift to make a stop.

"Good to see you again, Chi-Chi." Ace said getting off his bike. "Just got back from the World Martials Arts Tournament."

Ace looked over Chi-Chi. She still had that battle bikini getup like before, but Chi-Chi looked a bit more grown. Ace was slowly quashing the thoughts he had being he realized that unlike a year ago, he wanted to have a bit of a standard.

"Well if I don't do it now, I'll never get the chance." Ace thought. "Screw it, I got to do it. Not like I'll never get the chance."

Ace even noticed her battle bikini was getting a bit small for her, but it was still able to stretch and fit.

"So, did you win, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked excitedly.

"No, I came in third. I lost to Jackie Chun and he was really strong. Ace won the Tournament." Goku said a bit defeated.

"The Jackie Chun?! He fought against my dad and Gohan years ago. And Ace defeated him?" Chi-Chi said looking over at Ace.

"No, he forfeited. He was too drained to keep up the fight." Ace said sourly.

"Don't tell my father that, he'd flip." Chi-Chi said with giggle. "Congrats, though."

Goku and Chi-Chi spent some time together talking a bit before breaking into a spar.

"Huh, so that's their first date." Ace said watching from afar. "That's nice."

Soon after, Goku and Ace were leaving. Ace ultimately decided not to try anything with Chi-Chi and decided to wait until Goku had the first crack at her. He thought maybe he'd pick up the slack for Goku. Either way, the two were heading for the desert specifically a desert village.

* * *

I don't know how Nam and his people can live in this shithole of a desert. It's hot as balls. Wearing the gi was a pain in the ass, but at least my BlackTab can spawn drinks and cold snacks. I had a pair of shades on and **SA2 – Hot Crater [teckworks cover]** blasting through Kageyama's speakers as I rode through the desert. We found ourselves at the Roaming Lake where Goku scurried off the cloud to strip down for a swim. I spawned an ice cream sandwich out of my BlackTab to eat. I knew Nam was going to get captured by a pterodactyl. What I didn't expect was Ranfan running after him.

"Yo. Didn't expect to see you here." I said casually finishing off my frozen treat. "Let me guess, Nam's in trouble."

"Yes! Please help!" Ranfan said frantically. "I can't have my fiancée be eaten."

I looked over at Goku and he was getting dressed for action. Ranfan was my passenger as we all gave chase. Raising a hand up, I shot out a finger beam which clipped the beast's wing for Goku to smash it over the head with his Power Pole. Nam fell right on the Nimbus.

"Nam, it's good to see you and your fiancée." I said with a smile.

Nam looked pale almost like he didn't want to see me. Almost. He explained the situation and Goku and I offered to help.

"So, you all are running low on water? Well I can help. According to my e-book on the world, there's a dam up ahead. If we break it, you'll have your water." I said. "It's up north."

"North is it, then. I must thank you for your help, Ace and Goku." Nam said.

"No problem. I can't have you unable to please your fiancée if you're thirsty." I joked.

Nam wanted to faint and Ranfan couldn't help but giggle. Goku didn't get the joke…he's pure like that.

* * *

Bulma, Pu'ar, Oolong, and Yamcha were stuck in the desert away from South City. Why? Their car broke down. Now they were sitting in the down burning up.

"You know Bulma, you could just take your clothes off if you want to cool off." Oolong suggested lecherously.

"Perverted pig!" Bulma snapped.

"Oh please, everyone here has already seen you in less or naked before." Oolong said.

In actuality, it was only Yamcha who had the honor of seeing her naked. Yamcha looked at Bulma with a raised eyebrow.

"What about Ace?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma didn't want to answer the question, and Oolong got her in a corner. Bulma begrudgingly wanted to have her cake and eat it too. So, she started to undress. Too bad, Oolong was stuck having to transform into an umbrella and was unable to see the sweet sight. He had to settle for hearing Yamcha and Bulma get it on knowing full well it was Bulma's way of dodging questions.

* * *

Gira's Village. I'm surprised it had a road leading up there, but I got there with Ranfan. Goku and Nam arrived on the cloud. We all disembarked before getting confronted by the Giras.

"What do have here? Unwelcome guests." One Gira said to me.

Before Nam could speak, I cut in.

"I don't have time for your shit. My buddy already kicked your leader's ass and I won the freaking tournament. If you think you can take me on, come on." I said darkly unsheathed Rakurai. "Now, call your leader."

This got the Giras to promptly call Giran and I sheathed Rakurai.

"Hey Giran, short time no see." Goku said excitedly.

"Goku…and I see you brought the champ with you. What do I owe the occasion?" Giran remarked.

"Simple, my friend, Nam, is having water problems. Seems your dam is the reason why. So Goku and I are going to blow it up." I said as Goku and I got into position.

"Hah! That dam is unbreakable due to it being made of the toughest Merry Go Round Gum from our people." Giran boasted. "But knock yourselves out."

I raised up my ki a tad as Goku and I readied ourselves.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" We shout together firing our Kamehameha Waves up at the dam.

It promptly exploded and Giran's jaw hit the dirt. Just like that, we saved Nam's village. I decided to give Nam the idea of moving his village to the Roaming Lake to which I showed him where it was. All in all, a good day.

* * *

Bulma found this day to be horrible. At first, she was laughing at the fact that Yamcha's spunk ended up at Oolong's face. But a sandstorm sent them all flying. A still naked Bulma would realize they were back at South City. Bulma and Yamcha wound up with a fine for incident exposure…

"Payback's a bitch like you." Oolong said with a snicker.

* * *

(A/N: A bit of a soft start but remember we don't get the RRA until later on in canon. **Final Edit – 11/29/17** )


	2. Chapter 24: Filler Follies

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Neither myself, nor Yoshi3000 owns Death Note, JLU, or any copyrighted products. We own our OCs and our original items/products. Yoshi3000 owns the Warper Multiverse idea. All rights to respective owners!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: Aftermath & Judgement_**

Waller was furious. General Wade Eiling was executed in his own home by the monster known as Nathan. According to reports, Nathan's hand sliced through the aging general's bones like a hot knife cutting through butter. Adding insult to injury, Wonder Woman had stopped Nathan from killing her but swore that if she ever came after him or his family again, the Justice League will not save her from the wrath of the young boy's righteous anger. The most powerful being on the planet and the Justice League let him roam free. This was cause for serious concern.

"Mister President, I urge you to press for the arrest of that Nathan boy for the murder of General Eiling! Even if he's sponsored by the league, that shouldn't excuse his actions." she pleaded to the president of the United States over the phone. All she got in response was a tired sigh and a rather depressing reply.

"I'm sorry Waller, but that boy has immunity. He's covered by beings far above our own laws. If we tried to take him to trial, it would be like trying to get milk from a rock. I spoke to the Head Councilwoman Gilda von Gyra earlier, and she told me that he has legal immunity above human standards. We cannot do anything against him unless he sexually assaults another one with the same immunities." the President spoke from his end of the line.

"So, he's just allowed to do whatever he wants?!" she growled out. "I can't believe the gall that brat has!" the CEO of Cadmus screeched in rage as she smashed her phone. She took a few deep breaths before returning to her seat. Somehow, she will get that boy...

* * *

Elsewhere, Joker had Harley tied to a lamppost outside of his hideout, bound by rope, rusty iron chains, and duct tape. He grew tired of her pleas to let her find the boy she calls Nate. What angered him though, was that she told him that the boy would punish him for everything he's ever done. He beat her many times over, but left her breathing and alive; after all, she was useless to the clown prince of crime if she was dead.

Apparently, that boy had become friends with the Justice League. Maybe if he were to make Harley his hostage...

He didn't get the chance to finish that train of thought as the wall of his hideout suddenly exploded inwards with purple energy vaporizing the debris the moment it touched the strange energy. After the Light faded from the explosion, only purple fog remained.

"I told you a Nova Bomb would blow the wall out. And you said that I wasn't strong enough..." a voice spoke behind the purple haze.

Peering through the smoke, he noticed four figures standing together, but only one he recognized; Wonder Woman?!

As he turned to make his escape, his face met with a sparking fist, owned by Nathan. Joker was down.

"You show off too much," Alex said as he picked up the knocked out Joker and bound him in chains that were forged in the heart of a Dwarf Star leaving the clown prince in unbreakable Star Chains.

"And you splurge too much." Nate retorted as he walked over to tear the bindings off of Harley.

"Can we just get this over with? I don't feel right being around here." The Amazon princess cut in.

The two boys grinned, before vanishing in a burst of static with Harley and Joker in tow.

"Boys..." Misa groaned, face-palming.

"Don't you know it," Diana replied, getting a giggle from the blonde idol.

* * *

After safely getting Harley to the Cephon home, which had now been re-moved back to where it once was, Nate dragged Joker off to take him into custody. Alex stopped him for a moment, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You remember what to do, right? No more escapes from Arkham. Show them that Joker isn't IN-sane; he's SUPER-sane. He knows his world isn't real, so he doesn't care about destroying it, or killing people, because he doesn't see them as real." Alex said in warning before letting Nate go. Nate nodded and vanished in a burst of static noise.

A trail had soon come for the Joker, and this time Nate and Nathan bunkered down to the study the law. It was there they found a law serving as a technicality. Batman was rather flabbergasted to learn he could openly testify under the guise of Batman due to a little-known law that allowed for vigilantes to testify hiding their true identifies. The Joker was still laughing throughout thinking he'd get away, but then Harley came up to the stand for her testimony. She put on a grand act playing the victim and getting the sympathy of the jury. Joker realized that she may be crazy, but she was still a damn good psychologist.

"Ok, so Harley testified? Big whoop." Joker thought smugly. "I can get out of this."

And then more of Batman's rouges gallery came to testify and so did Lex Luthor who had an axe to grind with the crown. In the end, the trial had taken a week, and that Saturday a verdict was reached. They all rose.

"Ahem, due to the pervasive testimony of the Batfamily, we've settled on the death penalty." The judge said pounding his gravel.

The Joker dropped as Nate jumped up on the table doing a victory dance. He respectfully did it silently, but nobody could fault him for doing that.

"Bats?" Joker asked weakly.

"Out of my hands." Batman said walking away. "I'll pay for a nice grave."

Joker hoped to try escaping Death Row, but Nathan promptly shot the Joker with a finger beam before walking out of the court room.

"We saved you taxpayer's money. You're welcome." Nate said waltzing out of the courtroom with Harley and Diana in tow.

Batman was not even mad knowing if Joker did get into Death Row, he'd try to escape. With the Clown Prince of Crime, Gotham had a temporary bout of peace just for everyone to celebrate the Joker being gone. There was much dancing, drinking, and all around good cheer.


	3. Ch 25: Off to the North!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

* * *

(A/N: Once again, I find myself editing these chapters again. It's a must considering how as a writer, I cannot sit and let errors like this sat around. **Final Edit- 11/29/17** )

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Off to the North!**

* * *

When the rainstorm hit, Ace was glad to have capsules on him. So, opening the house capsule, he was able to be shielded from the cold and get some sleep. Goku was already asleep on the futon tuckered out from playing with the monkeys and the search for the balls. Like in canon, the Nimbus was "destroyed" by Sliver's rocket launcher. Ace didn't really bother tell Goku that the Nimbus was just fine. Ace wondered if he should make a call to Bulma, but decided against it. He did made the decision to call Pamela to check on her.

Nearby and near the river was Colonel Sliver's camp, where the good Colonel was having a terse call with Black. They have discovered the Dragon Ball Silver delivered was fake when it exploded with confetti and a picture of a middle finger. They had no idea Ace had the six-star ball. However, Black merely told Silver to get the real ball this time. Black hung up and Sliver went off to bed. He needed some sleep.

Back with Ace and the sleeping Goku, Ace made contact with Pamela.

"Pamela, it's good to hear you. That army come yet?" Ace asked.

"It did, and I got out of there just in time. Good thing, my house was a capsule. I'll miss the dock I have in my hidden cove." Pamela said sadly.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be able to go back. For now, stay on Training Island. That perv Roshi moved the house back to his personal island. So, you'll be fine." Ace said earnestly.

"I already know. It's where I've been staying. I'm crashing with this woman…Opal's her name." Pamela said.

"How convenient, Opal's a friend of mine. Let her know I sent you here." Ace remarked. "And tell her I'll visit soon enough."

"Well do." Pamela said. "Good night."

"Ja ne." Ace said hanging up.

Ace got to his own futon and went to sleep. He had the same dream from a few months back, fighting Gods of Destruction as an adult. The next day, Ace would wake up early with Goku. The two showered and got dressed. Ace and Goku got back to searching after Ace packed up. At Silver's camp, Lupis and Mack were asleep peacefully dreaming of Colonel Violet stripping down. She was about to undo her bra when a gunshot got the duo awake. Sliver had shot his gun to wake these two up.

"Sliver, you damned cockblock." Mack thought.

"You two need to start searching for the ball, I'm going to have breakfast." Sliver said walking back inside for his fajita plate.

"Sure, make us do the hard work. Bastard." Lupis said as he and Mack went over to the river to search.

It took two minutes for them to give up. They were that lazy.

"Hey douchebags, looking for this?" Ace said as Goku had the Five Star Dragon Ball in his hands. "Come and get wrecked."

Lupis pulled out a gun, but Ace laughed it off. Goku thwacked Mack with the Power Pole sending the poor bastard down the rapid river. Lupis wasn't so lucky. In a burst of speed, Ace dashed at Lupis punching him in the face using the connection to grab Lupis to throw him upward. Ace leapt up grabbing Lupis by the face before slamming him into the dirt with enough force to shatter Lupis' skull.

"There's one more person here." Ace said unsheathing Rakurai. "Let's deal with him."

Ace went up and kicked the door open causing Sliver to drop his fajita plate. Ace slid under Sliver to kick him right out of the door into the way of Goku.

"So, we met again." Sliver said dusting himself off. "And I see you have the ball and my men were killed."

"You're going to pay for attacking Ox-King's village and for nearly harming those monkeys, bastard." Goku said grip tightening on Power Pole.

"Tell me, how did you know where to find the balls?" Sliver asked.

"Simple, we got a tool to help us." Ace said cooly.

He had no intention of having Silver live. Ace knew if he got Sliver killed, Red Ribbon would have no clue of them.

"A tool, eh?" Sliver said eyeing Ace's BlackTab.

He used his speed to snatch it off Ace, only for the BlackTab to attack Sliver. BlackTabs did come with a defense system which was why Ace didn't react to him taking it. A tendril shot out and stabbed Sliver in the shoulder to which Ace rushed to take it back. Ace left Goku to fight Sliver whom he soundly defeated. Goku took to looking around the base, Ace looked to off Sliver. How? Using Rakurai, electricity coursed through the blade as he slammed it down on his neck electrocuting the guy.

"No hard feelings, but I rather not let you live." Ace said before going into the cabin to call Staff Officer Black using the transmitter.

"Colonel Sliver, report." S.O. Black said.

"Sorry, wankstain. He's dead as a doornail. I and my buddy just nailed him." Ace said calmly.

"Who the hell is this?!" S.O. Black said irritated.

"I'll tell what I and my bash brother will do, destroy the Red Ribbon Army. And you can't stop us. Goodbye, Staff Officer. Tell, the short man in charge, to go fuck himself." Ace said before hanging up.

Ace was sly enough to not tell them they were going north. Goku had found some capsules with a robot and a plane. Goku got in the plane having the robot pilot ahead north. Ace stored his black leather jacket in BlackTab and spawned winter wear along with a cloak. Getting Kageyama out of its capsule, he took off on it to chase after Goku.

"Jingle Village is next, and General White is the next to die!" Ace said with a smirk.

* * *

(A/N: Here's one of the major changes to the arc, the RR will be for the most part caught with their pants down on certain areas. Namely, Muscle Tower won't know their coming unlike in canon. Prepare for a bloodbath because Ace is sparing few!)


	4. Ch 26: The Battle for Jingle Village 1

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

* * *

(A/N: Jingle Village! Muscle Tower is going to get wrecked, son!)

* * *

 **Chapter 26: The Battle for Jingle Village Part 1 – Special Karmic Delivery!**

* * *

As expected, the plane froze and Goku was frozen stiff. Suno showed up and helped me get Goku out of there before the plane exploded. I sensed that General White's assclowns were coming to probably investigate. Unleashing Kageyama's sidecars, I put Suno on the left and Goku on the right before riding away to escape. I knew I'd be leaving tracks, but I needed to get Goku warm and rested. When they come, I'll be ready to fight.

"Thanks for saving my friend, red. He's a bit reckless flying that thing." I said. "I'm Ace Maebure Blackthorn. Frozen stiff's Son Goku. And you are?"

"Suno. Suno Akiak." Suno responded. "My house is up ahead."

"You got it." I said revving Kageyama to move faster.

We arrived at Suno's home where she dragged the frozen Goku inside. I was so glad I opted to hold the Dragon Balls. I returned Kageyama to its capsule and went ahead inside. Inside, Goku was downing a hot drink and was being watched by Suno's mother.

"You must be Ace. I'm Suno mother, Anna." She said offering me a hot drink.

I downed it in one go and threw off the heavy winter jacket I had on.

"Thanks, oba-san." I said with a light bow.

"So what brings you two here to such a faraway place?" Anna asked.

"I'm looking for a Dragon Ball." Goku innocently said getting Anna and Suno to panic.

"Don't worry, we're not with the Red Ribbon bastards." I said assuring them. "That's why I'm here actually. Goku's looking for the balls, I'm more into slaughtering the Red Ribbon Army."

I had said this with gusto and Anna called me insane for saying that. I merely pointed out I already took down a Colonel, and that General White was next on my shit list of people I want to kill. Goku assured them that he was looking for just his Grandfather's ball.

"Well after one of those things were found here, those Red Ribbon thugs took my dad and all the men out to dig for them!" Suno said to us frantic.

"Shows the army are a bunch of retards. The balls are scattered throughout the world. Plus, Goku and I currently have two of them. The Six and the Five Star Balls." I said.

"Maybe you could trade them for our leader. That General White kidnapped our village chief to keep us in slavery." Anna said begging me to help.

"Anna, do you know what's so valuable about these balls? I assume you don't, so I'll just tell you. If all seven are gathered, you can summon a dragon to grant you one wish." I remarked.

"Who knows what the army could wish for?" Goku said confused.

I already knew what that short prick Red wanted to wish for and it sickened me he wasted lives for it. I still don't feel bad for killing his soldiers. However, there's the issue of Dr. Gero. When I first came to this world five years ago, one of the things I checked was the issue of alternative timelines. Much to my relief, there's an unaltered timeline running alongside the one I reside in. So, this means, while the future brat to come won't know me and I'll have to spill the warper secret by then. On the bright side, I can off Gero early (not at this point though). Goku runs off to the bathroom, and I sensed two people coming.

* * *

Sergeant Barry and one of the numerous dog soldiers (call him Rufus) were going from home to home terrorizing the women and children for kicks when they got note of a trail from a crashed plane. Barry and Rufus saw the trail lead to Suno's home to which they barged in. Barry didn't even get to tell Suno and Anna to put their hands up before Ace slammed his mug on Barry's face. Rufus fired his R2 machine gun which hit the bathroom door. Goku flushed, washed his hands, and came out to slam his foot upside Rufus's head.

"That wasn't very nice!" Goku said annoyed.

Ace swiftly slit Barry and Rufus's throats.

"You said your chief is in Muscle Tower, right? We'll go save him. All I ask that my bro gets the Two-Star Dragon Ball in there." Ace asked cleaning the blood of Rakurai.

"We promise that we'll save him." Goku said determined.

"Uh…sure." Anna said dumbly.

She was shocked the two just survived and offed two soldiers effortlessly. Suno had loaned Goku her winter clothes because Goku tried to go outside again. Suno, Anna, and Ace had to explain the cold white stuff was snow. Ace got back on his heavy winter jacket and backpack before he and Goku rushed off to Muscle Tower intent on saving the Mayor. Goku and Ace were rushing there on foot.

"Piccolo's going to kill me when I tell him the warping secret, but screw it." Ace thought putting two fingers to his forehead to charge his ki.

"Sparking Special Beam Canon!" Ace said combining the attack with the Sparking Touch.

Two small thin energy beams are unleashed from Ace's fingers with one remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The attack was really charged, but the attack was merely to clip the solider watching them through binoculars. Poor solider got the attack right through the eyes. Muscle Tower would come into view and Ace spawn a megaphone.

General White was sitting on his behind having some vodka out his flask when he heard Ace saying, "Good morning, Muscle Tower!" White spat out his vodka and came up to the windows. The guards on outside area of the second floor armed themselves looking at the speeding duo.

"We have a special delivery for Muscle Tower! It's karma and she's in heat!" Ace said through the megaphone before chucking it at one of the guards stationed outside the tower.

Goku had deflected bullets with his Power Pole, and Ace had dashed faster to smash through the front door to the first floor.

* * *

I knew that Goku would jump up and fight the guards and get to the second floor. The first floor was a mere garage and there were only two guards there. A pair of dog soldiers.

"Kid, you got a lot of nerv…" One said before I punched him hard enough to break his neck.

He hit the ground and his friend seemed terrified. Firing his gun, I swat off the bullets like flies.

"What the hell are you?!" He asked.

"I'm Karma's delivery boy and the Grim Reaper's herald." I said beheading him with my sword. "And I'm coming for White."

I bolted up the stairs to find Goku fighting those four second floor guards. I vanished and reappeared in front of the knife wielding one and stabbed him with Rakurai.

"Absolute Zero!" I said as Rakurai's blade glowed blade and emitted a cold air.

This completely froze the soon to be corpse on my blade in two seconds as I let loose a sword blast with nailed the gun wielding one right in the crotch.

"I can't feel my cojones!" He screamed.

Pulling Rakurai out of now shattered corpse, I jumped up and kicked the frozen crotch guy out the window Goku in through. Goku took down the other two easily. I looked to the camera and flipped it off.

"I'm coming!" I said as I rocketing up the stairs with Goku.

I used the Blacktab as a scan over to store our winter wear. Next up was the ol' Major.

* * *

General White and Ninja Murasaki couldn't believe that two mere kids had such exceptional fighting skills.

"I wouldn't worry. Major Metallitron is on the third floor. He'll crush them." White said.

Goku and Ace arrived on the third floor where Major Metallitron sat on his chair. The giant of an android glared at the two through his shades. General White's voice came over the loudspeaker to kill them. Ace thought this would be a bit of ease, but was surprised to see another android join him. It was a Major Metallitron, but not a canon. It was specifically the redesigned version from the Path to Power movie. Ace knew he'd have to take on the second one in order for Goku to fight the original uninterrupted.

* * *

(A/N: Anyone, who didn't watch Dragon Ball: The Path of Power? If you didn't, go watch and you'll get a feel on the remake one. On another note, expect more call forwards, call backs, cameos, twists, and turns! On a side note, I've been thinking about ideas for elemental sword attacks Ace could do. Any suggestions? **Final Edit – 11/29/17** )


	5. Ch 27: The Battle for Jingle Village 2

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

* * *

(A/N: Part 2 has arrived, and I realized that I'll splice this into three parts. Here, we'll deal with Major Metallitron, Ninja Murasaki, and some surprises.)

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The Battle for Jingle Village Part 2 – Ace vs Major Metallitron!**

* * *

Ace had to move to the other side to get Metallix (Path to Power Metallitron) to follow. He needed to get Goku alone to fight the other Metallitron.

"Rocket Fist!" Metallix said firing his mechanical hand.

Ace got fisted right in the jaw causing him to drop Rakurai and sent him into the wall. Ace crouches down and produces a white aura around himself, and then he charged at Metallix with enough force to send him tumbling downstairs. Ace snatched Rakurai and grinded on the guardrails downstairs.

"Okay, Major McDouchebag. It's just you and me!" Ace said tightening his grip on Rakurai.

"Searching for retort. Retort found." Metallix said glaring at her. "Up yours, monkey."

"And like that, you assured your death!" Ace said sheathing his blade. "Blazing Knuckles!"

Ace spun his arms around until his knuckles broke into ki laced flames. Metallix charged his blaster cannon on his left arm. Ace cupped his hands.

"Blazing KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Ace said firing the purple swirling Kamehameha after him.

Metallix fired his blaster which got swamped the Kamehameha Wave which hit Metallix head on. Of course, his tank top was blown apart along with most of the synthetic skin on his body exposing wiring and circuitry.

"Let's try these new minerals for Rakurai." Ace said unsheathing Rakurai. "Titanium Terror!"

Rakurai's blade glowed before its metal was now titanium and glowing white. Ace charged at Metallix and slashed off his left blaster arm.

"Chromium Chaos!" Ace said as his sword's metal now became chromium.

The right arm was hacked off and Metallix prepared a missile in its mouth.

"And the coup de grace, Diamond Daze!" Ace said leaping up as his **_blade shined bright like a diamond_**. "Kyahhh!"

Ace slammed Rakurai down Metallix's throat causing the missile to blow up inside him, but not before Ace backflipped away in time.

"And that's the end of it. Although I sense two odd powers, and they are way above grunt level and are right above if not higher than Murasaki. Shit, and even Murasaki seems stronger. Shit, did I screw over time so bad?" Ace thought before sheathing Rakurai and running up to Goku.

Goku defeated Metallitron and Ace slashed it to pieces with Rakrai to ensure no surprises.

"Next up, the fourth floor. Bring on the next opponent, General Whitewash!" Ace said as he and Goku were running up the fourth floor.

On the top floor, General White turned to see Ninja Murasaki readying himself.

"Don't worry, they'll be taken care of." Murasaki said confidently. "Weiss and Midori will aid me. You know how your sisters are."

"They better not die or I'll have your head." General White said menacingly.

"You have forgotten that Alyona and Valeriya were Jounin of **_Kiri_**. Or that I was a Chunin of **_Konoha_**." Murasaki said putting on his old Konoha hitai-ite.

It had a scratch across it signifying his betrayal. Goku had no idea what was coming. Ace did, but not the fact he would be dealing with this kind of ninja.

* * *

(A/N: I did say that the crossover bits weren't going to be there for show. In some ways, the crossovers will affect the plot. I bet none of you saw that coming though. Next time, we have us a brawl! **Final Edit – 11/29/17** )


	6. Ch 28: The Battle for Jingle Village 3

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

* * *

(A/N: Part 3 will cover the episodes with Ninja Murasaki. Prepare for action and laughs!)

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The Battle for Jingle Village Part 3 – Gratuitous Ninjas? Awesome!**

* * *

If one thing, I expected Murasaki. But I didn't expect the man to have training from Konoha. My BlackTab was giving me a profile on the guy, and I was a bit worried. Bastard was a tad tougher than his pussy counterpart. We arrived up on the fourth floor, and I immediately sensed out the area. There are three people here, and those two were not any of the Murasaki brothers. They were definitely stronger then Ninja Douchebag, but who were they? Taking a sniff, I realized the two are female. Ok, now I was worried. I knew damn well there were only one female in RRA. BlackTab in hand, I asked the A.I. who it could be. It confirms that its General White's sisters. Well, that's a surprise. Female fighters. I'm actually excited for this.

The BlackTab identifies them as White Alyona (the blonde, blue eyed one) and White Valeriya (the purple-haired one, green eyed one). I got a bit of info to discover that both of them were ninjas from Kiri. Elemental Nations Ninja? A problem. Goku needed to take on Murasaki, and so I had to start a threesome. The room was dark and all we could see the light emanating from my BlackTab.

"Enough of this shit." I muttered under my breath.

"Goku, I smell three people here. The guy's all yours. The two others are mine." I whispered.

Goku sniffed the air too and nodded. We separate as kunai come raining down.

"Hey Murasaki, turn on the lights so I can see your ugly face!" I shouted.

The lights came down revealing a forest.

"Alyona, Valeria, I will be your opponent." I said leaping into the trees after their scents.

On the right side of the forest, I found them. Alyona was the blonde with a very slender build. Valeriya, surprisingly, was rather muscular.

* * *

Alyona wore her hair in low pigtails tied with a white bandage-like cloth. Her outfit, was a traditional shinobi shozoku, consists of a pink kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath it, a pair of dark pink hakama, a black sash, and a pair of pink ninja sandals. She also had on a flak jacket with a neck-guard but have elongated padding over the shoulders held together with straps on the sides. She wore the Kiri hitai-ite on her head with a scratch on it.

Despite having the same pale skin tone, they looked different as night and day.

Valeriya, despite being a ninja, didn't wear the uniform of a ninja. She wore an elaborately designed breastplate, two shoulder guards, an intricate gold belt, and a purple scarf she uses as a skirt. She wears several slim, gold rings on her fingers, and has painted her nails purple like her skirt. She also wears purple lipstick. This outfit showed off her well-defined abs much to Ace's joy. She had her scratched Kiri hitai-ite around her waist.

"Best threeway ever!" He thought.

"You sounded older but you're just a brat." Valeriya said to him.

"And she's got Revy's voice, thank kami!" Ace thought.

"He's kind of cute." Alyona said with a smirk.

"Did Eda and Revy get reincarnated?!" He thought smirking at the familiar voices.

"Well ladies, my name is Ace Maebure Blackthorn and my goal at the moment to stomp the Red Ribbon Army into dust. Since you two are in the way, I'll have to end you. A shame, really." Ace said taking an aggressive stance.

"It won't be easy, kid." Valeriya said with a snort.

"Never is, sweetheart." Ace said.

-Ace vs Alyona and Valeriya/Goku vs Murasaki-

Using Ki Construction, Ace created several kunai to which he jumped up into the air. He threw them and tried a jutsu for kicks.

"Kage Buki no Jutsu!" Ace said making the handseals.

He had no idea that it was actually work and the 5 ki kunai multiplied to 500 of them. Valeriya managed to dodge them, but Valeriya got several cuts.

"Clearly, you're a threat." Valeriya said. "I'll end you quickly. **Mizu Bushin no Jutsu**!"

Out from the water on the ground came four clones made of it. Alyona did the same only producing two.

"Obviously, muscles has trained more than you. Spend too much time primping in the mirror?" Ace said to Alyona.

Valeriya actually chuckled prompting irritation from Alyona who pouted.

"This cocky little shit is mine!" Alyona said fuming.

"Come on, bitch. I dare you." Ace said smirking.

Valeriya dispelled her clones and stepped back wondering if Alyona will prove herself. Alyona charged at him with her clones beginning a taijutsu barrage on the young half-Saiyan. On the other side, Goku was counting to thirty while Murasaki tried to hide under a fake rock. Back to Ace, he was combating Alyona and her clones. Due to fight Namikaze before, fighting many at once was much easier. It did help that Alyona wasn't too strong a taijutsu fighter like her sister. Ace smashed his fist in the real Alyona's face and drove the clones' heads together with enough force to dispel them.

"You're barely stronger than Murasaki. Your sis is much stronger." Ace said getting a rise out of her.

"Damn brat!" Alyona said rubbing her face in pain before making several handseals. " **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**!"

Out of the lake nearby a large amount of water molded into a giant, powerful dragon which charged at Ace. Ace unsheathed his sword and stabbed the dragon screaming, "Absolute Zero!" The blade's metal turned icy blue and froze the dragon in place rendering Alyona's attack null. Alyona's jaw dropped when Ace slashed it to pieces. Alyona went for another set of hand seals.

"Let's make this harder! **Kirigakure no Jutsu**!" Alyona said expelling mist out of her mouth clouding the area.

Of course, this is was pointless considering Ace can smell her and sense her, but pretended it was an issues. Valeriya found the tactic stupid. She knew Alyona would run low on chakra (A/N: Ninjas call ki, chakra.) holding the mist up especially if Alyona was going for clones and water ballets. Alyona popped several solider pills to ramp up her chakra forcefully and used **Mizu Bushin** to produce twenty clones to surround Ace.

"Prepare to die. I'll make your friend joins you in death." All 20 Alyona clones and the real one said.

Ace raised his sword readying to stab the ground much to Valeriya's confusion.

"Just hurry up and hit me with you got." Ace said boredly.

"Wait, Alyona! I don't think you…" Valeriya said before being cut off by her sister telling her to shut up.

" **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!** " Alyona said as she and her 20 clones expelled a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent aimed towards Ace.

"Raiton Rod!" Ace said stabbing his sword into the ground channeling electricity.

"Oh shi-", were Valeriya's last words before they were swamped in electricity. The torrents of water hitting Ace made it bad, but the mist was an insult to injury. Alyona had it worse as she fired the water out of her mouth thus her insides were shocked. Valeriya was in the mist and still got shocked herself. However, Alyona would be in much worse shape. Valeriya realized why Ace was so calm.

"Gaki must have a kekkai genkai for ice and electricity! No wonder he was so calm!" Valeriya thought still in pain.

That wasn't true, but she didn't know better. The shocks went on for about five minutes before Ace let up. The mist was gone, the clones exploded, and an electrified Alyona fell to the ground off the tree she was crouching on unconscious and hurt. Ace was unharmed due to the electricity immunity.

"Stupid bitch should have been thought twice." Ace said. "Then again, she's from Kiri. If you're going to be a ninja, have jutsu from at least every element. Even one of each, man."

Ace walked up to Alyona sword raised to off her even though he didn't want to kill her. Valeriya staggered out still stand and conscious, but in no state to fight. Electrical burns were on her arms and legs.

"Wait, don't kill her!" Valeriya said.

"So far, I've already slayed so many. Give me a good reason why I should slay you or your sister." Ace said glaring at her.

"I'll pay you not to kill her." Valeriya said desperately.

Ace actually laughed at her suggestion.

" _Spare me your dirty money. I'm not looking for anything logical, like money. I can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. I just want to watch the world burn or in this case, I want to see the Red Ribbon Army in shambles._ " Ace said darkly. "So unless you got a better offer, you two die."

Valeriya got on her hands and knees saying she'll do anything perking interest from the warrior.

"Anything you say? Well then, I have three simple requests. You and your sister work for me, you two do whatever I ask when I need until I feel I feel we're even, and you two stay out of my way as I kill your brother." Ace said with authority.

"So young…and so dominant." Valeriya thought as he sheathed his sword. "And he's eyeing my body…."

Ace was gladly ogling her, but it was rather brief.

"Fine…you have a deal. Nicholai was a prick anyway. He's the reason we are no longer shinobi of Kiri." Valeriya said bitterly.

"A shame you got shocked by the Raiton Rod. I actually wanted to fight you." Ace said sadly. "You had the build of an amazon and the heart of one too. But what did he do to warrant you all being kicked out?"

"Dumbass shot the daimyo's son." Valeriya said coldly.

Ace rolled his eyes before hearing Murasaki scream in agony.

"The pole's up his ass." Ace thought evilly. "Ha!"

* * *

I now had two kunochi serving me and I bet Master Roshi is suddenly cursing my name. Alyona was still out cold. Goku was still in the midst of dealing with Ninja Murasaki, which left me with some free time.

"Well it'll be only be a matter of moments before Goku is done with Murasaki. So what will we do while we wait?" I said to Valeriya musing.

I was actually thinking of mediating, but Valeriya seemed to have other plans.

"From the looks of things, your attack fired all the cameras on this side of the floor. I see your intent." Valeriya said with a sigh.

I raised an eyebrow actually confused only to nearly choke on air when I realized what she thought I wanted. She tossed off the scarf skirt and leaned up against a tree spreading her shapely behind for me to see.

"Let's just get this over this. If it'll keep you to killing my sister." Valeriya said dryly. "Now hurry up."

Jeez. I wasn't even thinking about that…yet. But, she was offering and who was I to refuse? Always wanted to do an amazon!

* * *

Valeriya's actions were rather a ploy. She believed the teen wouldn't have the stamina and once he was out of it, she could escape with Alyona. Her plan was genius, but it was doomed to fail. For one, she expected he was inexperienced. Two, she thought he wasn't fully developed either. She was confident, he'd ride her and burn out. She was wrong. Wrong like Murasaki who thought a metal boomerang would kill Goku.

((It's Lemon Time!))

Ace was salivating at the sight of her behind. The fact of sweet Amazon booty was there was a dream come true. She wanted to savor it and thus engaged in using his tongue licking the folds firmly grabbing each cheek in hand.

"Shit! He's experienced." She thought as she elicited a moan out.

He kept up his feasting before smacking Valeriya's right cheek rather roughly. For a moment, he stopped and looked up at her flushed face.

"Something tells me you thought I was unexperienced. Well I'm not." Ace said whipping her around face her.

Valeriya was already panting as Ace undid his pants revealing the meaty monster below. Valeriya's eyes wanted to fall out at the sight.

"You're rather developed." Valeriya said red-faced. "You're going to be a real menace to society in a few years."

He was all rearing to go.

"When I grow up, it'll either stay the same size now or grow. Either way, you're screwed." Ace remarked.

"Well…you're right there. Just one thing…this is kind of my first thing. So, a little mercy?" Valeriya said nervously.

"I suppose I can." Ace remarked. "But do me one favor, and free the girls."

"Jeez, already like every other guy. Obsessed with boobs." Valeriya said taking off the breastplate freeing her modest C-cups. "Mine isn't the D's like my sister."

Ace already had her hands on them.

"From the build on her, they probably aren't firm like these." Ace said. "But enough foreplay, it's time I took the plunge."

And plunged he did, breaking the hymen of the kunochi. This didn't hurt considering the woman was just electrocuted. Thrusting into her, Ace was relentless. Valeriya bit her lip to contain her moaning. Ace fondled, tugged, and clamped down on her ample twins. He wanted to rush it, but, at the same time, he wanted to enjoy every moment of them.

"Damn kid…." Valeriya said.

The two stumbled into the ground, but it didn't stop them. Valeriya raised her behind, and Ace shoved his shaft back in taking her from behind this time. Ten minutes later, Alyona was stirring. Valeriya's legs wobbled as her body started getting an unfamiliar feeling between her legs.

"I'm close…" Valeriya breathed out.

"Well time to for a climax." Ace said fiercely thrusting harder.

Alyona would awake to see the two come to orgasmic bliss and Ace had spilled spunk within Valeriya. Of course, being a warper, it was a small of **Warper's Will** to alter the semen shot out to make sure it was devoid of sperm.

"What the hell?!" Alyona yelled struggling to her feet. "Valeriya, why?"

"Well sis, the answer is simple. I saved our lives. He is clearly too strong for either of us to take on. Considering he knows Raiton techniques and we mostly know Suiton techniques, we couldn't beat him." Valeriya said panting as Ace pulled out.

Ace was getting re-dressed.

"Alyona, consider yourself lucky, your sister cared. I was going to kill you, but Valeriya convinced me to let you both live." Ace remarked.

"Well, either way, time we rejoined Murasaki and Goku." Ace said readying himself.

Valeriya got dressed, but her legs were still wobbling from their session.

((Lemon Ends))

Within the prison cell on the top floor, food was being delivered to the chief by a random RR fox solider. (Let's call him Menma.)

"What's going on downstairs?" The chief asked hearing the battle downstairs.

"Apparently two punks have busted in…your rescuers it seems. Two boys and it seems they'd slain every single solider on their way." Menma says nervous. "If they beat those ninjas…I'm next."

"Two kids….came to save me?" The chief said stunned.

Back within the village, Suno's father, Kristoff, returned from a hard day's work. Anna was glad to see him home.

"Anna, Suno, do you two know about what's going on in the tower? I heard rumors." Kristoff said plopping down on his easy chair.

"So you know. Suno's two little friends raced off to free our chief…." Anna said quietly. "I hope Goku and Ace are all right."

Their names perked Kristoff interest.

"Ace? Goku? Their full names wouldn't happen to be Ace Blackthorn and Goku Son, wouldn't it?" Kristoff asked.

Suno nodded and it seemed energy surged into the tried father. He looked excited and even did a happy dance.

"What's got you so happy?" Anna asked.

"Ace Blackthorn happens to be the winner of 21st World Marital Arts Tournament, and Goku Son happens to be third place runner up in the same tournament. I heard about their skills and fight on the radio." Kristoff remarked. "We've saved."

"That would explain how they were easily able to take on the soldiers that stormed here." Anna said shuddering at the memory.

"Then, I'll go back to my room and keep praying for them!" Suno said zipping off to her room.

Kristoff plopped back down on his chair feeling tired giving Anna the look. Anna sighed and shed her apron. She got on her knees between her husband's legs. Suno would be too busy praying to hear what would happen next.

* * *

I admit, it's a miracle Alyona can walk after that. Her insides were zapped. Even though, I was holding back and I had a feeling Valeriya realized it. We head over to Goku and Murasaki. Seems, I got right to the part where Murasaki got across the ponds filled with piranhas. I rushed to Murasaki's hut and raided it. Why? I wanted those two pictures he had. Why? I wanted them for my own collection and it would easier to convince the blonde ninja to side with me. Returning, I grabbed Alyona and Valeriya and leapt over pond to join Goku and Murasaki.

"Hey Goku, sorry I took so long. But I'm here to back you up." I said.

"What are you two doing?!" Murasaki said angrily to the two kunochi.

"Well, I've decided that those two are obviously stronger than us that I would change sides. I like living after all." Valeriya said bluntly.

"That and Murasaki has a photo of you two in bra and panties." I said waving the photo around. "And another of the blonde."

Valeriya and Alyona looked ready to kill Murasaki and if I hadn't messed them up, they would have.

"You perverted bastard!" Alyona yelled. "I'll cut your…."

She was cut off by myself wanting to get on with the fight.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice." Murasaki said forming a few handseals.

Although Naruto wasn't my personal favorite anime, I damn well knew enough to see he was preforming the hand seals for the Kage Bushin. However, it got dark and Murasaki glowed pink.

"Ketsueki Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly out pop four more Ninja Murasakis from the pink aura. Kon, Cha, Aka, and Nao had made their arrival. I had Rakurai in hand. Kon came down for Goku with his sword, but I zipped off clashing with Rakurai. Goku dodged the bullets out of Cha's gun to which Goku cracked him a blow with his Power Pole.

"Absolute Zero!" I said impaling Kon with Rakurai through his stomach.

My sword grew cold freezing the bastard's body before I yanked the blade out. Kon fell over shattering into bloody frozen pieces.

"Our brother!" They cried as Goku and I had to dodge a plethora of attacks from four angry brothers.

* * *

Looking down at what used to Kon, Valeriya looked at Alyona.

"This was why I bent over for him…" Valeriya said pointing at it.

"Glad you did." Alyona remarked.

"Oh no, you don't. You're screwing him as soon as all this is over." Valeriya said annoyed. "I lost my virginity to save our asses, you should too."

Alyona wanted to argue, but Valeriya smacked her upside her head. Ace had no idea he was going to score twice more. Out of the trees, Goku and Ace's teamwork and afterimages got four of the brothers defeated so far. However, the oldest got away and Ace knew what was next. Android 8.

* * *

((A/N: This chapter was my personal favorite so far to write mostly because of how unexpected it was. Who expected General White's sisters? Who expected a lemon? ;) Next up is Android 8. **Final Edit – 11/29/17** ))


	7. Ch29: BfJV 4 (lemonlime)

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

* * *

(A/N: Part 4 will deal with Android 8 and the last of Muscle Tower! I'm glad I managed to nail this part of the story with about four chapters. Warning you all now, there will be some lemon and limes.)

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Battle for Jingle Village Part 4 – The Fall of Muscle Tower! Coming to a Climax!**

* * *

Android 8 sat in his prison cell on the 4.5th floor of the tower yet he had access to cameras to see what was going on (before Ace knocked out the cameras). He was glad two brave souls stood up to the army. Android 8 was basically a pacifist, and the scientists who made him couldn't figure out why. Dr. Gero blamed Dr. Flappe, but nobody really knew. Android 8 realized that it was time to get into action and thus broke off his chains. As he was leaving, Murasaki arrived with Goku, Alyona, Valeriya, and Ace in tow.

"Good, you're out. I need you to kill those brats." Murasaki said glaring at the Android.

Ace thought of elements he could use and Goku readied himself.

"No. I won't do this." Android 8 said glaring back at the ninja. "I frankly think what the army is doing is wrong, and I won't take part."

* * *

I needed an element and I thought of ideas. I have done fire, electricity, ice, diamond, and steel so far. Might as well try air. Murasaki whipped out the remote for the bomb in Android 8 and I seized my chance.

"Futon Fury!" I said leaping forward.

My blade was coated with wind as I sliced Murasaki's arm clean off, specifically the one with the remote. Blood spurted out as Murasaki screamed in agony only for Goku to kick him into the wall. I promptly slammed my sword down on the remote destroying it.

"Thank you both. I'm Android 8." He said to us.

"Name's Ace." I said twirling my blade before sheathing it.

"I'm Goku. Thanks for not siding with the quick guy, Eighter." Goku said warmly.

Ah, the sparks of friendship.

"Touching, but we still have the maze here and the five soldiers in there." Valeriya said. "And I'll not in fighting condition, yet."

"Tch, no need. I'll hack and slash the moving walls." I said confidently.

"Let's hurry, we need to save the chief." Goku said.

"Right-o. But first." I said raising Rakurai and blasting Murasaki with the sword blast.

That hit right in the heart. I no longer needed the prick alive. Considering current events, I can gleefully off him now. I charged ahead slicing the walls as we moved forward. Those five soldiers came guns blazing. Eighter actually took one on. I sheathed my sword, rushed in close to one, and punched another right in the face with a Burning Kunckle. Valeriya was able to off two more and Goku hit the last one with the Power Pole hard enough to send him out the window. We bolted up the stairs and we were on the last floor.

"So, you two have come at last. I will commend you for being able to get this far." General White said.

"You know, I killed most of your guys. Aside from the two kunochi, the chief, you, there's about four or five people alive. And one's pretty much dying." I said smugly.

"And you three, how dare you betray the Red Ribbon Army." General White said to Android 8, Alyona, and Valeriya.

"First off, we were never loyal to this stupid army. The only reason we joined with you was because you owed the army money. We wanted to be freelance assassins, not hired goons." Alyona yelled.

That was when General White pulled the trapdoor and I promptly jumped up into the air. Using Ki Construct, I molded a stave. Coming down, I whacked him across the face with it.

* * *

Back on the secret room, Goku, Alyona, Valeriya, and Eighter were soon to be face to face with Buyon, the Jiggler.

"All right, brat. Hand over the Dragon Balls and the radar and I'll let you live!" General White said on a monitor while he was defending himself against Ace.

"Fat chance, asshole. Considering the RRA prefers killing people to weasel out of deals, that's the shittest deal I ever heard." Ace said throwing his stave like a javelin.

It missed White, but it nailed the prison door freeing the chief. The chief and Menma came out to see the battle. So, White sets for the trap door to closes, and he says he'll watch them die through the monitor. Eighter asked Goku why he and Ace were gathering the Dragon Balls, and Goku explains about Grandpa's memento.

"And I'm doing it for shits and giggles." Ace said sarcastically.

A wall opens up in the room, revealing a huge, fat, drooling, blobby monster. White announces that this monster, Buyon, is going to eat them, and Eighter, Alyona, and Valeriya were terrified. Goku figures he can beat this guy in one hit, though White insists that nothing can affect Buyon.

"Goku, don't attack it. You need to hit the wall closest to the outside. Don't you notice, the room it's in is very warm? He's weak against cold!" Ace said exposing the weakness.

Goku attacked it anyway and realized it was essentially made of rubber. After Buyon threw it at the wall, Goku got up. He started punching the spot he was thrown at to which the others aided in doing so. Finally, the wall broke exposing the cold air. Goku punched through the frozen Jiggler slaying it for good before rushing into Eighter's jacket.

"Got any room?" Valeriya asked shivering.

Ace was still clashing with White before Ace noticed White's Powered Gun (an enhanced Remington 1866 Derringer) on the desk. Before Ace could make a move for it, Menma grabbed it. General White commended Menma for his quick thinking.

"Now shoot the little boy, and I'll ensure a promotion." General White said.

"You fire that gun, I'll kill you." Ace said menacingly. "Considering my sword is stained with the blood of your follow soldiers, it won't make a difference to me."

Menma was spooked by the kid, and thought about it. If Ace wanted to take down the RRA, Menma wanted to be out of his way. And so, Menma shot White. However, the aim was off. He aimed for the heart, but wound up hitting the White the groin.

"Вот дерьмо! Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так? Ты кусаешь лисицу!/ Vot der'mo! Chto, chert voz'mi, s toboy ne tak? Ty kusayesh' lisitsu!" General White yelled in Russain as blood spilled to the ground.

Menma didn't understand, but Ace translated. Before Menma could even fire another round, Ace snagged the gun off him. Putting it on the desk, Ace punched White square in the jaw before kicking the Russian in the ribs.

"I could kill you now, but I have something to tell you." Ace said leaning in close.

He whispered in White's ear, "YA trakhal tvoyu sestru, a potom Alena. YA pozvolyu tebe tushit' etu informatsiyu v adu./Я трахал твою сестру, а потом Алена. Я позволю тебе тушить эту информацию в аду."

Ki constructing a knife, he slashed the bastard's throat with it. The chief was stunned by the brutality but glad it was all over. Ace used his BlackTab to zap the gun into his virtual inventory right as Eighter, Goku, Alyona, and Valeriya returned to the control room.

"It's all over, Goku. We did it." Ace said victoriously.

Alyona picked the flask of vodka on the desk and poured one out of her brother, but Valeriya spat on the body. Nobody really missed him. Out of a nowhere, a random solider came up and shot Goku at the back of his head. He didn't live very long when Android 8 went ballistic and punched him through the wall into the mountains. Goku was fine.

* * *

We left Muscle Tower, but Eighter punched the beams to bring the tower down. I promptly pissed on it and lit it up on fire. Why? Because I wanted to make sure, those stragglers inside die from smoke inhalation or fire. I did say I was slaughtering RRA bastards. So in one day, Goku and I brought down Muscle Tower.

"Well young men, we owe you our lives." J.V Chief said to us.

"Think nothing of it." I said.

I was back in my winter wear and so was Goku. We made our way back to Suno's house. The village was festive over being free of the RRA. However, seems the RRA soldiers not in the tower fled. Pansies. Either way, there was a massive party and a feast. Goku and I were stuffing our faces. Eighter gave Goku the Two-Star Dragon Ball revealing that he hid it to protect the villagers.

"Y'know. You could make this man deputy mayor to assist you." I suggested eating my ham.

"You're right. How about Eighter?" J.V. Chief asked. "You're proven to have such a moral compass."

Eighter was in thought for a bit, but I convinced him to accept. Menma was welcomed to stay too. Which left Alyona and Valeriya. They revealed they were leaving to pressure a career as freelancing assassins tomorrow morning.

"Well, as long as you don't have any of my friends as a target in the future like Bulma Briefs, I'm down." I said.

All and all, a good time. Goku told me we were going to have to get to Bulma's due to the radar being busted. Goody, I've been wanting to see Bulma again. I was already making a plan. Either way, people headed off to bed. I would have slept with Goku, Eighter, and Suno. But nope. I had plans to have one last ride.

* * *

-(Lime Time?!)-

Suno awoke wondering where Ace was as he was here hours ago. Getting up and getting a heavy coat and boots, Suno went outside to see there was a capsule home nearby. On the door was a painted kanji just like the one on Ace's gi. She entered the place only to hear moaning. Now Suno wasn't completely innocent. She knew what those sounds were. Her parents played off like they weren't loud, but they there. Suno could hear smacks. She crept closer to the ajar bedroom door and discovered the source. She knew her parents did things, but never peeped in on them. Now, was an eye-opener for Suno. Ace was naked and currently thrusting with an also naked Alyona on top. Her poor boobies bouncing all over the place. Next to them was a naked and sweaty Valeriya having a cigarette after a round with him again.

Ace was smacking Alyona's behind.

"Yeesh, your stamina sucks. I healed you two up, and you can barely keep up." Ace said.

"Shut up and keeping pounding me." Alyona groaned out.

The lewd actions were a sight too much for Suno. She was about the same age as Goku and girls did start puberty earlier than boys. Of course, Suno went unnoticed for another thirty minutes before she made a peep. Ace's jaw hung to see Suno in the doorway in a midst of self-pleasure.

"Suno…how long were you there?" Ace asked.

"Long enough. I noticed, but you were busy." Valeriya said finishing her cigarette.

Alyona was exhausted and couldn't go on.

"Ace, I feel so hot…." Suno said panting.

"I guess I should cool the flames." Ace said with a smirk.

Kristoff would have the urge to cut off Ace's balls, but he was too preoccupied with his wife and their "celebrations". All and all, by the end of things, Suno would return to beds with her clothes disheveled, the scent of sex, and a pleased smile.

"Girls, I'll be leaving early. So you two best get a move on." Ace said. "If you need a place to crash, visit my friend Pamela. She's with Opal though"

I scribbled down the address and gave it to Valeriya.

"Thanks for not killing us." Valeriya said.

"No sweat." Ace said.

Using his BlackTab, he spawned a full-size winter cloak for Valeriya. The two kunochi took off into the night disappear in the white of snow. Ace scribbled down a note for Goku to tell him they'll meet up at West City and a reminder that Nimbus was still there. Ace packed up, freed Kageyama out his capsule, and delivered the note to a sleeping Goku. Ace realized either Goku will be heading to West City right away or deal with Dr. Flappe for Eighter's bomb. Either way, Ace would have time. Spawning one of the eight-hour pills he had seen on American Dad, he took off on Kageyama.

* * *

Cue narrator: **_And so, Muscle Tower had fallen and Ace had murdered General White. How will the Red Ribbon Army take it? Will Ace and Goku meet up? Will Kristoff find out her daughter's virginity is gone? Who will Ace go after next and why is he heading for West City early? Next time on Dragon Ball Blackthorned!_**

* * *

(A/N: And Muscle Tower has fallen! Moving on, next up is General Blue. Dear Dende, I despise this creep. Ace won't be pulling punches! And who wants to see Alyona and Valeriya again? **Final Edit – 11/29/17** )


	8. Ch 30: Cruisin' for a Bruisin' Behind

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

* * *

(A/N: A Trip to the City was really one of my personal favorite Dragon Ball episodes. A fun little episode of Goku exploring the city and meeting up with Bulma. Happy 30th chapter. This fanfic is now among the group of stories to make it up to 30 chapters alongside Steven Universe Blackthorned and (soon to be) Sekirei Blackthorned. I intended to reveal the name of the last Blackthorn sibling here, but Steven Universe Blackthorned got out first. Either way, enjoy!)

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Cruising for a Bruising Behind**

* * *

Ace awoke from his brief nap. The pill virtually gave an 8-hour rest without having to sleep, but Ace wanted to nod off a bit after driving on Kageyama for a long while. Ace got up and stretched. It was about 9 a.m. meaning it had been a two-hour nap.

"Damn, those pills really work. I wonder if my siblings use them too." Ace said to himself.

The thought of his siblings was a bit saddening. He worried of Ryker, Ryder, Kenji, and, the youngest, Genevieve Jr. He chuckled remembered when his parents debated calling her a "junior" or "the second". He especially wondering what Evie (that's what everyone called her to separate from their mother) was up to.

"Well, it's been what, three years since my journey. Considering the fact, I can't get in contact with anyone outside this world, I have no idea what my family is up to. I can only assume that the others are off on their journeys out there." Ace said to himself.

Ace hadn't fully realized that the time displacement had pretty much had him stuck in Universe 7 and the surrounding other "Universes". How long until he could contact his family was the question? Ace picked up his backpack. He had snoozed off under a tree on a dirt road off the main highway.

"Maybe I shouldn't worry. As of now, they are much stronger than I am due to the damn "GT effect" on me years ago. Besides, my siblings are tough." Ace remarked before smirking deviously. "And I'll just have to kick their asses when I grow back up again. I'll be even stronger than before."

Ace got Kageyama and sped off on the dirt road. Wanting to move faster, he channeled ki onto the nodes on the handlebars. The clear linings on the bike began to glow green. Kageyama's side exhaust pipes extended before firing out the green ki allowing for greeter speeds. However, he should have paid more attention. Once back on the highway, he was nearing West City having to pass through Gingertown. He was barely out of Gingertown where Ace heard a cop siren.

"Damn it, I really don't want to stop. I'm making good time." Ace said.

However, he was stuck on this world and he didn't want to have to risk a criminal record. He reluctantly came to stop and pull on the side of the highway as the cop car caught up with him. Out of the cop car came a woman. To Ace's confusion, she didn't wear your typical cop getup and was fairly young. She had blue eyes, blonde hair in a style similar to Bulma with a cap that said "TOMATO" on it. She had a dark tank top, red gym shorts, knee socks with two stripes around the top, and tennis shoes. She had a police badge pinned on her right breast, a revolver on her left side, and handcuffs on her right. She also had a small beauty mark nearly her lipstick coated lips. Ace subtly did a scan with a BlackTab. Much to his surprise, she was an established character, but not off Dragon Ball. She was Akai Tomato, and she starred in her own one-shot manga, _Tomato, Girl Detective_ , which predated Dr. Slump and Dragon Ball. Ace read up on her profile was she was adjusting her lipstick.

"Ok, how is she is a detective when she's a moron? Police standards must be low." Ace thought putting the BlackTab back on his side. "However, I can use this to my advantage."

Akai strode up to him.

"Do you know how fast you were going, punk?" Akai said blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Over 237 mph…or faster. You barely kept up." Ace said being a bit of a wiseass.

"Well our police cars aren't exactly race cars." Akai said spitting out her gum. "You were way over the speed limit. And you look a little young to drive."

"Says the one who's 18 and works for the police." Ace remarked. "Besides, I'm not young enough to brawl."

Ace looked over to see the speed limit was about…200 mph. He really didn't want to have to put up with a ticket. Ace quickly realized Akai didn't ask for his license. Ace turned to his BlackTab.

"Please tell there's a hypnosis technique I can use." He asked.

Thankfully, he got an answer. He tried it on Akai and to his relief it worked. Little did he know, that it worked out a little too well. He should have paid mind to the fact Akai called him Master. Soon enough, Ace was back on road speeding for West City. It was 11 a.m. and Ace made it to the city. West City reminded Ace of a rather futuristic New York City even though it's supposed to be the late 80s.

"Time and space are weird." Ace thought.

* * *

I go straight for Capsule Corporation. Being a warper was so advantageous at times. I was able to walk it and use the BlackTab to deal with the robot at the front desk. So, I walked on ahead touring before I meet Bulma's mother, Panchy.

"I didn't hear you come in." Panchi said gretting me.

"Oh sorry about that. I'm a friend of Bulma's. My name's Ace Maebure Blackthorn." I said casually.

Man, it's a bit of a jolt seeing her. She was still that charming blonde and it's a shock that she and her husband don't age a day over. I wonder if their ageless like Tao or Roshi. That blue dress looked great on her as I complimented.

"Oh, so you're the one Oolong talks so highly about. Bulma always seem to miss having you around." Panchy said being a little too informative.

"What, Yamcha ain't keeping her happy?" I said hiding scarasm.

"They're having a bit of a lover's tiff…" Panchy said.

I sighed.

"Either way, Bulma's not here. She's at school now." Panchy said being her cheery self again.

"Bulma really doesn't need to go to school, all things considered." I said.

"And what about you, sweetie?" Panchy asked.

"I have my college degree in Computer Science." I said cooly.

Panchy was rather impressed. I was offered to join her and some friends for tea and cake. I accepted figuring why not. Turns out Panchy had two other mothers joining her for tea. I didn't recognize them at first, but I checked my BlackTab. I didn't recognize them at first because I didn't expect them to show up here. Patty Collins and Oliva van deer Meer are two original character made by a certain artist's website I used to frequent. The BlackTabs gives a bit of information on these counterparts. Seems Nicole and Lorriane don't exist in this one. Olivia's still a complete rich bitch and the only reason she and Olivia seem to be friends is due to being shopping buddies. One difference is that her older husband's dead. Patty's still sweet natured. A major difference is that Trevor's dead, her daughter, Hannah's living on her own now having taken, her brother, Lucas with her.

"Who's the monkey?" Olivia said coldly drinking her red wine.

"I have a name, Lady Drunk. Ace Maebure Blackthorn." I said icily.

"Ladies, this is one Bulma's friends she meant over that summer she left home." Panchi said handing a slice of cheesecake.

I devour it.

"So, this is one of the two bumpkins she found in the middle of nowhere." Olivia said.

"Olivia, don't be harsh." Patty said trying to cool things down.

"Bumpkin? I was from the city, but I left to get away from the bustle." I said coldly. "Besides, living on the wild side was more fulfilling."

"How's that?" Olivia said smugly.

"Well, I managed to learn marital arts, steal this sword off a bandit before beating him to death, beat up an emperor, got laid, wished on a magical dragon, got trained by an ancient master, got laid again, fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and won the Tournament." I said in a matter of fact tone eating more of the cheesecake.

"Now I remember. You were among those kids that entered the tournament." Patty said. "I had watched the report on it on the news."

"Congratulations on the win." Panchy said.

Either way, Olivia was being a bit of a bitch subtlety to me. I was so glad to see she had to leave early. I didn't care what the reason was, but I was so glad to see her go. This left me, Patty, and Panchy. Apparently, Panchy was in a swimming mood. Thus, we were all at the indoor pool. I had changed into a pair of black Bermuda shorts with my family's kanji on the left leg. Panchy went to go change, and Patty was a plain pink one piece.

* * *

Ace had dived in and swam up to her.

"Something wrong, Patty?" Ace asked.

"It's nothing…" Patty said trying to smile.

"Don't lie. One, you're pretty bad at it. Two, being a martial artist, I'm trained to detect those." Ace remarked.

Patty sighed. Admittedly, she was a rather wound up person. She had dedicated every ounce into her family and they were pretty much shattered. Didn't help she was pent up. She was "dying of thirst watching another man drown".

"I'm just a bit wound up." Patty admitted.

"Then why didn't you say so." Ace said groping the chubby mother's chest from behind. "I can help."

Patty blushed profusely and normally she'd pass on the offer. However, lately with all of Olivia's bragging of her exploits, she decided to accept. Plus, she felt the girth rub between her cheeks.

"Just be gentle…" Patty said slipping out of her bathing suit.

Ace didn't waste any time and slipped his shaft right into her orifice. He was anything but gentle but with Pam being "thirsty" she almost didn't mind. They were up on the edge of the pool at first, but moved to one of the chairs surrounding the indoor pool. Panchy would walk in her swimsuit only to see them coming to climax. Panchy blushed watching Ace pull out splattering Patty's behind with his seed.

"He…he's certainly built." Panchy said to herself as Ace redressed himself.

Patty had passed out from her climax and Ace bid his goodbyes to Panchy saying he was going to go check out the city some more. As he left, Panchy looked over at the mess on Patty.

"If he does that now…I am only imagine when he's an adult." Panchy said slipping in the pool. "I hope the woman who sticks with him would not be too sore. Poor Patty…"

Dressed in his normal wear, back with his gear, and on Kageyama, Ace sped off for West City High.

* * *

If Bulma had one thing in common with the people of West City High, it was the hate for it. But she had a different reason being that Bulma was essentially a genius and didn't need to be here. Didn't help that she had crappy friends here. Her "friends" were Victoria van deer Meer and Larry Swanson. Victoria was a spoiled brat and Larry was a horndog trying to get into Bulma's pants. Add to the fact, Yamcha was getting attention from all the girls. It was only 12 and they were in math class.

"Bulma Briefs, please come to the main office." The P.A. said from the loudspeaker.

"Thank kami." Bulma said leaving her seat taking her bag with her.

She left the boring class to the main office to find Ace waiting for her. Her smile came in full force.

"Ace! You're here." Bulma said excitedly.

"I came a bit early. Goku's going to arrive by about a little before the time school lets out." Ace said. "Crashed over at your place. Panchy's cakes are delish."

"Well I'm glad to see you. Oolong's been distant, Pu'ar with Yamcha, and I don't want to even speak to Yamcha now." Bulma said with a huff.

"Well Bulma, how about we blow this pop stand?" Ace suggested.

"I'd love to, but I'd get busted." Bulma remarked sadly.

"No, you won't. I've hypnotized the office lady there. She's asleep, but she thinks your sister, Tights, signed you out for something important." Ace said smartly. "Plus, BlackTab edited the camera footage so nobody will question a thing."

Bulma seemed surprised but asked how he knew about that and he whipped out a copy of _Chako the Space Policeman_.

"Your sister wrote this book." Ace said coolly. "Now let's bounce."

The two hurriedly left and took off on Kageyama.

"We can't go back to my place, but I have an apartment in the **seventeenth block** in the city." Bulma said. " **Park Street Apartments** to be exact."

Ace had raised an eyebrow.

"This truly is a mix of all things Toriyama of that obscure reference is valid." Ace thought as he made a sudden turn.

Ace and Bulma arrived at the apartments with Bulma explained this was a safe haven when she needed alone time. Ace returned Kageyama to its capsule and went up to Bulma's apartment with her. Unlike "canon", the apartment looked much more modern and swanky. Ace whistled in appreciation.

"So, you and Yamcha have this place all to yourselves?" Ace said.

Bulma groaned.

"Yamcha's nice and all. But, he's either focusing on his training or galivanting with Victoria van deer Meer." Bulma said annoyed.

"van deer Meer? Jeez, I ran into her drunk of a mother. I don't know how she and your mom are friends." Ace said.

"Either way, since we got time. Up for some video games? I got a stash." Bulma remarked.

Ace was game for it and soon the two were playing Double Dragon. Ace was admittedly bored with it all considering he grew up in a later era of games. Ace had an idea.

"Hey Bulma, your console's nice and all? But I got something a bit more advanced." Ace said using his BlackTab to spawn his old Gamecube. "It's a Nintendo Gamecube."

Bulma didn't ask where or how, but she was geeked up about it. Even Bulma can have geeky turn-ons. The duo where playing Def Jam: Fight for NY.

"Damn Bulma, not bad. You make a good partner." Ace said.

 _(Ace) as the custom character, Shade, just threw Chiang down into the subway tracks. (Bulma) as Cindy J bashed Lil' Kim's face into the pole._

"The specs on this blow my stuff out of the water!" Bulma said before winning the match by throwing her opponent in front of a moving subway. "And I just won us the match."

"So Bulma, up for another game?" Ace asked. "Or maybe something else more _fun_?"

"Perv." Bulma said teasingly as she undid her shorts.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Goku was ready to leave Jingle Village, and he got the message from Ace. Eighter, Suno, and the village were going to see him off.

"Goodbye, Goku. Make sure to tell Ace to come visit." Suno said.

Goku nodded.

"Good luck on your journey, Goku." Eighter said.

"We'll be in your and Ace's debt for your heroism." The Mayor as Goku took off on Nimbus.

That was when Kristoff came out armed with a shotgun. He realized why Suno smelled so odd. Too bad, Ace was long gone.

"Damn you, Ace!" Kristoff screamed skyward.

Goku was back in his gi once got out of Jingle Village and its cold climate. The Red Ribbon Army would notice Goku being on the move due to Ace leaving the balls with him.

"Damn it, the balls are on the move and faster than we can track!" Commander Red said bitterly.

Goku would arrive in the bustling loud city that was West City. Goku was adjusting to the noise as he landed with travel pack around his neck. Ace had given Goku a few instructions to help avoid any trouble. Goku quickly found the guy offering money for he was beaten. Great Lee was a part of the Tournament. Despite being eliminated early on, he felt confident he'd stomp in a street fight.

"Hey, I'll fight you." Goku said coming in.

He put down his bundle and took a stance. Great Lee looked him over and immediately recognized the style. It was a lot similar to the same guy (Krillin) who beat him at the tournament.

"Hold up. That style looks familiar." Great Lee remarked.

"I trained under Master Roshi." Goku said spooking Lee.

Great Lee gave up, gave Goku the money, and sent him on his way with his bundle. It was a small price to pay. Great Lee wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. The crowd cleared for Goku immensely afraid. Unlike canon, the two goons that would have robbed Goku had a stroke of competence. They decided that it wasn't worth it. Goku ran up into a mother with sunglasses. Scarlet Bloom was trying to earn a living, but dreamed of having her own business. So, it was a godsend that after helping Goku find a police officer, Goku gave her 100,000 zeni like it was no big deal. Goku didn't know it, but he funded something big. Officer McCoy had seen odd things, but this kid was up there. He discovered the kid was basically a country mouse, and decided to help the kid. He couldn't believe the request. This kid was looking for the Bulma Briefs. Unlike in the origin timeline, Goku knew her full name thanks to Ace. McCoy was now en route for Capsule Corporation. As for Ace, he and Bulma were dragging themselves up out of bed from their sexual marathon.

"I can't feel my legs." Bulma said stumbling about.

"I can't feel my balls…" Ace said weakly.

Oolong had shown up at the apartment not too long ago. He had gotten an eyeful and Bulma was too drained to hammer him for looking.

"We should go. I did say Goku would be at Capsule Corp soon. I'll give you a ride." Ace said getting cleaned up.

Bulma could only nodded as she staggered off to clean up herself. Oolong decided to leave not wanting Bulma's ire. In five minutes, Ace and Bulma were off on Kageyama to Capsule Corp.

* * *

(A/N: It's rather short and the next chapter will be too considering its filler. Hasky will be quickly dealt with. When that happens, I'd be focus on the manga counterpart to the episode, "Bulma and Goku". Edit – 8/18/17 – I'm sorry for how poorly written this one was the first time. This had a load of spelling errors and grammar issues. Thankfully, I fixed it all up. My advice to all fellow writers, re-read your work repeatedly. **Final Edit – 11/29/27 – Surprisingly, this had the least amount of errors.** )


	9. Ch 31: Ace, Bulma, and Goku

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

* * *

(A/N: Sorry, Hasky fans. I'm nipping her in the bud early. The manga version of it goes a lot faster. Plus, Yamcha's not in it and I just love screwing him over. Plus, Hasky was just to extend the anime.)

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Ace, Bulma, and Goku**

* * *

I arrived with Bulma to find Goku anticipating us as normal along with a police officer. I greet the officer before asking Goku if he was all right. He nodded.

"Goku, I'm impressed you found the place so quickly." Bulma said getting off Kageyama and hugging him.

"It was thanks to Mr. Police." Goku said innocently.

"Officer McCoy, at your service, Miss Bulma. The kid smelled you and him coming. He said you guys smelt faintly like animals." Officer McCoy said with a chuckle.

Goku and I explained that the radar's busted and Bulma invited us all inside. McCoy came along for his scooter.

"I'll be back later, Bulma. There's something I need to take off real quick." I said getting on Kageyama. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

I took off. Why? BlackTab alerted me that Hasky was in the area. I knew that the RRA hired the thief, and I was in no real mood to deal with her terrorist plot in canon to blow up an amusement park.

* * *

(A/N: This part is in bold before this took place last chapter)

 **Commander Red had just gotten a photo of Goku from a soldier who managed to get into the database at Muscle Tower's remains.**

 **"A brat! A damn brat is making monkeys out of us!" Commander Red shouted.**

 **Staff Officer Black cleared his throat to which Red realized what he just said. He at least apologized for that.**

 **"We're weren't able to get a photo of the other kid. Only his name…Ace." The solider said.**

 **"Damn it all. And Ace is the craftier one. We'll have to hire Hasky and have her steal the balls of him." C. Red stated.**

 **"Sir, wouldn't it be easier to send out an assassin?" S.O. Black said. "Ace has clearly shown skills beyond normal human level and so has the other child."**

 **"Hell no! I am paying for an assassin for two damn brats." C. Red said boldly.**

 **If Red had put two and two together, he might have given Tao a call. Either way, Hasky was hired and dispatched to West City.**

* * *

Hasky was pissed. She was given a general location and had to find Goku and Ace herself. If she wasn't paid upfront, she might have just blow off this mission. Hasky was a skilled thief, but her information gathering skills were top notch. But it didn't help, that Goku and Ace had little records to go on. Hasky was wanted in West City, and thus couldn't up and go to Public Records either. Her two followers, the human and the wolf who were going to rob Goku earlier, had returned to their hideout shaken up.

"Maki, Yin, anything?" Hasky asked.

"Nope." Yin said faintly.

"Damn it! How am I going to get those balls? These two shits have no address and no connections." Hasky said frustrated.

Then Maki saw the photograph of Goku and he froze up. The wolf was shook up as well.

"What's wrong?" Hasky asked unconcerned.

"That kid! We saw him earlier this afternoon. He scared a grown kickboxer into giving up just by getting into stance." Maki said shuddering.

"We were going to rob him, but we decided not to. He went off with some police officer." Yin said.

Hasky slammed her hand on the table.

"Damn it! This kid's no good if he's with the cops!" Hasky said angry.

Unaware, they didn't realize that Ace was pulling up to their hideout and unsheathed Rakurai.

* * *

I kicked the door open and here she was. She looked similar to Launch being a match in bust, hips, and waist. Only real difference was her messier blonde hair being paler. That, and her British accent.

"I believe you're looking for me, Hasky." Ace said with a smirk. "Or was it my friend, Goku?"

Hasky reached for a gun, and I looked to her followers. I pulled out two rolled up wads of 100 zeni bills.

"These are yours if you piss off and betray your boss." I said.

The two followers chose the money and took off leaving me with Hasky. She tried to shoot me, but I dodged. Using Rakurai, I slashed the gun in half.

"I know those Red Ribbon shits hired you." I said sheathing my sword.

"How?!" Hasky said shocked getting another S&W Model 29 .44 Magnum revolver out.

"Shin and Maki will squeal for a price." I lied pining my knowledge of her on them.

"Bastards!" She said before she shot me with her gun.

Being I was a martial artist in the Dragon World, this was about as effective as flicking me in the face. Hasky kept shooting at me terrified of me until I slapped the gun out of her hand.

"Wait, please! I don't even work for the Army, they just hire me on occasion. I'm just a freelancer, I swear." She pleaded with me.

"Sadly, I have to kill you." I said darkly.

It was nothing personal, but I couldn't be assured she'd keep her mouth shut. I didn't want to kill her, but I can't have loose ends. Sadly, I gave Hasky her trip to the afterlife. I leave the safe house. Not looking back, I shot an energy blast into the safe house lighting the place ablaze. This is the cost of being a warper. Sometimes, you just got to do the dirty work. I returned to Capsule Corporation right on time to meet Bulma's dad.

"Right on time. Dad, this is Ace." Bulma said gesturing to me.

"Charmed." I said.

"Ah, you're the boy Bulma murmurs about in her sleep." Dr. Briefs said which got a chuckle out of me.

I was dragged upstairs by Bulma with Goku in tow. We sat in her room as she fixed the radar. Goku mediated, and I was looking up ideas for elemental attacks.

"Bulma, how's Yamcha?" I asked idly.

"Still having the attention of all the girls…" Bulma groaned out. "Now I just need to fix up these wirings."

Wanting to try if I could use telekinesis after all my meditation, I breathe before I focused my mind. The Dragon Radar glowed blue as I managed to move the wires into their proper place fixing it. Took a lot out of me, but it's a start.

"Whoa, Ace. You fixed it." Bulma said impressed. "How?"

"I'm been trying to learn telekinetic techniques. You know, you could learn them too considering it's more of a mental ability. You use that head of yours to constantly focus and think. You'd be a natural." I said honestly before turning to Goku to wake him up.

"Think you could teach me how?" Bulma said. "I will be coming along."

I nodded and Goku asked how she was going to ride on the Nimbus. Bulma demonstrated the MicroBand to shrink herself. Panchy comes in and wound up stepping on the shrunken Bulma much to my amusement.

"So, you're Goku-chan, huh! Nice to meet you! I'm Bulma's mama, Panchy." She said before noticing me. "Ace…you're back."

She seemed flustered seeing me, but I don't blame you. I did…things in her pool with Patty back there. Bulma returned to normal size sending her mother tumbling to the ground.

"Bulma, you scared me!" Panchy said getting back up.

"Mom, what the hell? I told you never to come in my room unless you knock!" Bulma roared at her mother.

* * *

Bulma got up as Panchy turned to the bewildered Goku.

"Sorry about my loud daughter, she's a bit temperamental. Care for some sake or a beer?" Panchy offered.

Ace asked for a bottle of sake to which Bulma screamed at her mother for offering liquor to a child. Panchy called her rebellious before handing Ace the bottle to which he put it away in his bag for later. Goku asked about Yamcha and Oolong.

"Well, Yamcha's real popular in school with the ladies, and Oolong's suspended for raiding the locker room again." Panchy said.

Bulma raged before saying, "Well, you know what. Screw Yamcha! I'm leaving with Ace and Goku to find the Dragon Balls, and get a real man. Better than that desert rat, Yamcha."

"Bring one for me!" Panchy asked.

"No, pervert." Bulma said dragging Goku out the room with her.

"You know, Bulma's a real hypocrite all considering." Ace thought before turning to Panchy.

"Thanks for the sake, and sorry again about the pool." Ace said sheepishly.

"It's no big deal. Patty's a lot less stressed now." Panchy said before Ace left. Ace got downstairs to Dr. Brief's lab where Goku, Bulma, and McCoy were. Bulma snagged the wrong case and told her dad she was leaving to hunt for the Dragon Balls.

"Bring me back a hot babe!" He asked.

"I swear you and mom are such perverts…I won't bring people for you and mom to swing with." Bulma yelled.

Ace raised an eyebrow in surprise. Soon, they were all outside where Goku called for the Nimbus. Bulma was about to shrink using the MircoBand when Ace pointed to Kageyama. Bulma had a sweat droplet come down her head as she laughed sheepishly.

"I completely forgot about your bike….heh." Bulma said as she and Ace got on taking off after Goku.

"I don't get rich people at all." McCoy said before getting on his scooter.

Being it was a little too enhanced, it rocketed off causing him crash into a police car specifically a sleeping Akai Tomato's. Somehow, she didn't wake up.

* * *

(A/N: Something I recently realized looking over the wiki for Dragon Ball was technically there are nine sagas in Dragon Ball. The Red Ribbon Army Arc for the anime was chopped up into four smaller arcs, the Red Ribbon Army Saga, General Blue Saga, Commander Red Saga, and the Fortune Teller Baba Saga). What does this mean for this story? Well, I've decided to merely keep this together there. I'll leave a tag for each saga. **Final Edit – 11/29/17** )


	10. Ch32: Bulma's Big Mistake on her Bad Day

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 2 – General Blue Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: The beginning of the General Blue Saga at least. I won't lie about the real dislike I have for Blue. Such a creep.)

* * *

Chapter 32: Bulma's Big Mistake on her Bad Day!

* * *

Commander Red caught the ping of the trio moving through General Blue's camp. Red smirked smugly thinking Blue was his answer to those brats. And so, the message was sent to Blue's camp. An alligator solider brought the image they had received to Blue. General Blue Otoko is a tall, blond-haired, blue eyed man with a handsome appearance. He also has a muscular build, even without his powering up. He wore the RR uniform composed of a brown double-breasted suit and black tie, a brown officer's cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo prominently displayed, a black belt with a side-strap on the right shoulder as well as a gold circular belt buckle depicting an eagle, a blue armband, blue horse-riding trousers, and black jackboots

"So, this is the kid, looks like fun. Fufufu!" General Blue said in a rather effeminate tone.

"Sir, he had taken down the Silver and the White teams, and his partner slayed Silver and White. He's still an unknown." The solider said nervously.

"They are an embarrassment to the army. I will handle them." General Blue with a smirk. "He is just a mere boy."

None of his subordinates even liked Blue. They all found him creepy and uncomfortable to be around. Didn't help, he just sent out one man to shot for picking his nose.

* * *

I was finally returning to the island. Pamela was safe to my relief. Bulma and I were riding on Kageyama (which was in hover mode considering we were over water) and Goku was on his Nimbus. Bulma had us stop over ocean.

"Bulma, my BlackTab is picking up the Dragon Ball. It's underwater." I said to her.

"That's what I was afraid of. Let's land on that island." Bulma said as I drove up to the island.

I returned Kageyama to its capsule. Goku was merely to swim down and get it. However, I stopped him.

"Goku, it's a no go. It's too deep underwater. I need you to do something for me. There's a cave nearby. I think you to check if anyone's here. Don't fight if there is, just report back to me." I instructed pointing in the cave in the distance.

"Ok, Ace. I'll be back!" Goku said hopping back on Nimbus to leave.

I needed to make sure no one was in Pamela's cave. I turn to see Bulma left already. I sighed knowing exactly what's going to happen.

* * *

Bulma was wandering about looking for any dose of civilization after checking the capsule she took. She tore up the filthy magazines she found inside in a rage. Two Red Ribbon Army soliders were on patrol being bored by doing so. Big Smoke and Jeff were the dregs of the army. Big Smoke was a "big boned" black male who wore a casual version of the uniform. His partner, Jeff, was blonde, white, tall, and lanky. They were **those two guys**. Blue only keeps them alive because they can cook well. They were flying their attack helicopter when Bulma flagged them down. They were aiming to fire when Big Smoke pointed out it's a girl and not the target. The two were already making plans as they landed.

"Sorry, we almost fired on you. You know how it's goes." Jeff said feigning an apology.

"You could have killed me, but on another note, any capsule stores here?" Bulma asked.

"So that means no capsule stores, right? So, we're the only ones on this island?" Bulma asked.

"Exactly." Jeff lied.

"Such a cute lil' thang." Big Smoke remarked. "Heh."

Bulma blushed.

"So how about "having some fun" with us?" Jeff said lewdly.

"You mean videogames, right?" Bulma said noticing the lustful look in their eyes. "But…I'm only…17…"

"You forgot you're pretty much legal in every major town." Big Smoke said. "You picked the wrong island, fool."

"We haven't gotten off in days, and you're a blessing we intend to keep." Jeff said.

Bulma screamed out. The canon way would have kinder, but things took a darker turn. Bulma was grabbed from behind by Jeff, and found her shorts pulled down reveal plain white panties. Before Big Smoke could get any further, Ace smashed the bottle of sake over his head sending him down. Using the busted bottle, he stabbed Jeff in the face deep enough to kill him.

"Oooh…I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese and a large soda." Big Smoke said before Ace slammed his sword down on his throat.

Bulma was rather shaken, but got her composure.

"Man…Ace, thanks." Bulma said.

"Can't stand assholes like that, and besides I and Goku got your back. Goku would have taken them out too, although not as brutally." Ace remarked. "Besides, that booty all mine…and Yamcha's."

Bulma sighed a bit annoyed.

"Can't you not be a perv?" Bulma said.

"Can you not hop off my dick?" Ace chided.

Bulma didn't have a retort. Bulma was pulling up her pants when Goku returned.

"No one's in the cave, but I did find a house." Goku said eating fruit.

"Good." Ace remarked.

"Well, we don't have a sub." Bulma said.

"Roshi might have one. His island's nearby." Goku said happily.

Roshi was the last person Bulma wanted to see, but Ace looked up using telepathy to speak.

"Bulma, listen. Don't worry about Roshi. I'll make sure he won't touch you." Ace spoke telepathically.

"Thanks, Ace, I needed that." Bulma shot back.

By Ace opening the way, Bulma was tapping into powers she'd soon possess. Kageyama was sent back out, and the trio took off in route for Roshi's.

* * *

(A/N: That little scene with Bulma and those two guys was a reference to a doujin by Yammato called "Bulma and Company". It doesn't end well for Bulma there. Figured it'd justify Ace killing them and trying my hand at some drama.)


	11. Chapter 33: Krillin Joins the Party!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 2 – General Blue Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: Allow me to apologize for the two months without this fanfiction being updated. Hurricanes messed me up real bad. Where I say that I don't think I can do my original plan of finishing Dragon Ball Blackthorned this year. Just great. Either way here's more trolling from Ace.)

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Krillin Joins the Party**

* * *

Ace was riding the seas on Kageyama with Bulma on the backseat. Goku was on his Nimbus and they were all taking in the sea air. It's the quiet moments that Ace appreciated.

"What a day this humid May." Ace mused to himself. "Summer's almost here."

"Thank kami, I need a vacation from school." Bulma remarked.

It was the small talk that Ace had to really make this a great experience. The three arrived and Bulma quietly asked Ace to "restrain" Roshi's perving as she wasn't in the mood for it. Ace nodded and knocked. Roshi came out happy to see Bulma only to get a sword close to his neck.

"Master Roshi, please refrain from your perversions on Bulma. Something happened earlier that make what you'll usually do, very unnerving. You get one warning, Roshi. Cross it and I'll castrate." Ace said sternly.

Goku was being the innocent guy he was and greeted Roshi normally. Goku asked if Roshi had a submarine to which he said yes, but Krillin and Launch were using it.

"I'd be willing to loan to you for a pr…" Roshi said before Ace kneed him in the balls. "Gyyaahh!"

"No. Bulma, I have a sub. But, I needed to come here to get Krillin. We'll need back up, and I trust the bald bastard and thensome." Ace remarked before turning to Goku. "Goku, mind helping Turtle with his son?"

"Sure." Goku chirped walking over to deal with Turtle.

Bulma seemed relived and even relaxed a bit. She was stifling a laugh seeing a sore Roshi whine about his balls. The quiet peace only a faint whisper in the choir of chaos that was.

* * *

Goku had left with Turtle to get sea food for Turtle's son, and so I had time. I knew by now those RRA bastards would find this place. It was easy to sense the solider. Scout 0-1. Now he wasn't supposed to find this place until Krillin and Launch got here and we left for the Dragon Ball underwater. So, I had to track him on Kageyama. Raising my sword at the copter, I whisper out an attack.

"Raiton Rod." I said as my blade was blazing with electricity.

Raiton Rod seemed to be slightly stronger than my other elemental attacks, but maybe that was due to Sparking Fist. I leapt off Kageyama and slashed the copter in two sending the scout into the water. Then it was a simple matter of electrocuting the water around him and watching him sink. With that done, I pretty much saved Roshi some unwanted guests and pissed off Commander Dickmun…I mean Blue. I returned to Roshi's island to find Krillin and Launch had returned. Which meant Commander Red lost his chess game.

"Yo, Krillin." I said coming up on the island. "What's up?"

"Ace!" Krillin/Launch said glad to see me.

"Nothing much, but hard training." Krillin said trying to brag.

"Well, I got a quest for you. We're going on a treasure hunt." I said excitedly.

Then, the backstory about the pirates came up after the area where the Dragon Ball was show. However, this was rather different as the story sounds a heck of a lot like One Piece. Apparently, Bacterian had a great-grandfather who was a pirate of the same name. He had this grand treasure called the "None Piece" and there was a tear over it. While legends say (according to Roshi) that the treasure was tossed overboard, I knew the pirates hid it. Either way, after I bid goodbye to Launch, I capsulized Kageyama and joined Bulma, Goku, and Krillin on the submarine that I spawned.

* * *

While Ace had killed off the scout that found the home, he neglected to worry about the scout who'd find them heading under the sea to the Pirate's Cave. General Blue was livid he couldn't find a base, but he was glad to get a trail on Goku. He gave the speech on how they were destined for success, but it was obvious to them all that they were canon fodder. Captain Dark formed Company B to patrol the seas to look for a base while Blue took Company A in a sub to go after Goku and friends. This can only end with one standing.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter was a bit of a set up chapter. Seeing that I'm two months behind, I owe you all at least six chapters tops. If you notice, this chapter was a bit more relaxed. I wanted to show that Ace is taking in the quiet moments as well. At the moment, its day 2 of the RRA Arc, as in canon, this all happens within a WEEK. Wrap your head around that.)


	12. Chapter 34: It's a Trap!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 2 – General Blue Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: So it begins, our heroes are under the sea where it is wetter and bet-never mind.)

* * *

 **Chapter 34: It's a Trap!**

* * *

General Blue had gotten the message from Red to go after Goku when Blue was already doing so. The Dragon Ball Gang were searching about when Ace chirped with Bulma about an underwater cave nearby.

"Krillin, drive us there. We're going to have company." Ace said to Krillin.

"Roger." Krillin said with a nod.

"I have a feeling those Red Ribbon retards are coming behind us." Ace said with certainity.

"What?! Why the Red Ribbon?!" Bulma and Krillin asked.

"Because they are looking for the balls too, and we've fought with them several times." Goku stated.

"And I killed a colonel, a general, several grunts, and soon I will be killing another General." Ace said referring to Blue.

"Ace, Goku, of all things, why piss off the world's most dangerous army?!" Bulma asked.

Each had a different.

"Because they were mean." Goku said affirmed.

"I just wanted to take my anger on something. The army's a prick, so why not?" Ace said with nonchalance.

"Ace, you're crazy!" Krillin said nervously.

"I'm not crazy, I'm supersane. There's a difference." Ace said. "By the way, hit the turbo. We've got torpedoes!"

General Blue had fired torpedoes after him, but the turbo on the submarine kept distance between them. Ace triggered the energy field as a failsafe, and used his BlackTab to call Kame House. Roshi picked up the phone and Ace asked for Launch.

"Yes, hello?" Launch (Good) asked sweetly.

"Launch, this is important. I need you trigger your sneeze. I need to talk to your bad side." Ace remarked.

Launch didn't get why, but did it anyway. Now Ace was speaking to Bad Launch.

"Listen up, blondie. I and Goku pissed off the Red Ribbon Army, and despite me killing the scout, I have a feeling Captain Dark will find the place. So stock up and prepare for a shootout." Ace said.

"Understood." Launch (Bad) said with certainty.

"And don't worry, my dear. You'll be paid handsomely. Now good bye." Ace said before hanging up.

At the RRA Headquarters, Black and Red were having an argument. Black suggested they just hire Tao to deal with Goku and Ace. Red insisted that he wanted to save money and Tao was too expensive for his taste.

"Black, you don't get it. Blue is a brilliant tactician. He'll have those two punks dead in the water." Red said confidently.

"Want to bet?" Black said dangerously.

"How much?" Red remarked.

"20000 zeni says Blue dies and/or fails." Black said slamming down a roll of bills on the table.

"I'll raise you 50k, ya bastard." Red said angrily.

* * *

We managed to evade those clown through the Pirate's Cave. I got a call from Launch saying a Captain Dark did show up and she and Roshi fended them off quickly. Goku was messing around with the skeleton while I capsulized the sub.

"Goku, you, Bulma, and Krillin follow the trail. I'll catch up." I said to them.

"But…" Goku said before I turned to face Goku.

I insisted and they went ahead. I had a plan for Blue, and all I had to spawn a paint bomb. I stuffed it in the skeleton and spawned a fake Dragon Ball to put in its hand. I took off to catch up using a BlackTab to shine a powerful stream of light from the camera to navigate. Now, that I thought about it, I did feel hungry.

* * *

Like a pack of fools, Blue fell for the prank and one of his solider got killed by a paint bomb. The force of it sent the solider hurdling into the wall breaking his skull open. The fake Dragon Ball turned to ash and the squad were covered in pink paint. The paint splatter on the wall said, "Ace rules, Blue is a dickwad"

"I'm going to torture that boy slowly." Blue said as his squad took to the cave's tunnel.

Meanwhile, Bulma was complaining that the tunnel is too long to which Ace rolled his eyes. They finally made it out of the tunnel. They came across a room with dots on the floor and holes on the walls.

"It's a trap." Ace said blankly. "Drop on a dot and get spared. We'll have to jump."

Krillin leaped over saying this was easy due to training. Goku leaps over next. Ace? He threw Bulma over and, in a burst of ki-enhanced speed, dashed over the dots faster than the spear could get him as they triggered to get to the other side to catch her.

"Whoa! That was incredible." Krillin said impressed.

"That was an incomplete Shave. I've been studying on the Six Powers martial arts style." Ace said panting before gaining his composure. "Glad, my tail is in one piece."

They went ahead and Blue's team came charging ahead not seeing the trap. They all got gored by spears and, unlike the anime, it was a bloody mess. Only one solider was breathing long enough to spit blood on Blue and call him a creep before dying. Blue calmly found the secret passage to skip the trap. Ace, Bulma, Krillin, and Goku fell through the floor where boiling lava was ready to kill them. Using a kiai, Ace shot himself and his friends to safety, but they did hit the wall. Not that they were complaining.

"Let's go again!" Goku said a bit dizzy.

Blue was busy strangling an electric eel who tried to get funny with him. Either way, the two sides were now in the same path.

* * *

I could smell fairy man behind me, and I had an idea. Discreetly, I charged up my ki trigging my Burning Knuckles technique wordlessly. Making a sudden movement, I turned around to fire a fiery energy wave that I hoped nailed Blue get in his smug prick face. When my friends asked why I did it, I claimed reflex. They shrugged and we moved on.

* * *

General Blue was in pain and, while the blast didn't kill him, it burnt his good shirt. General Blue was livid other this as he bought the shirt on sale at Hot Topic. Blue still thought he was unknown to the four and pressed on. Ace dropped a banana peel to which Blue slipped on.

"I can handle all four of them." Blue thought. "But I rather lie in wait. No need to waste effort."

Everyone arrived to a port with a giant ship in the water. Ace expected the Pirate Robot, but he didn't expect two of them! The canon one was still green, but the other one was gold. Ace scanned them to reveal that the gold one was a slightly stronger one from the video games*.

"Damn it! Bulma, I need you to go and take cover!" Ace said. "Krillin, Goku, and I will have to fight these robot guardians."

"Ace…" Bulma said clearly worried.

"Just go!" Ace said. "I'll be fine."

Bulma took to diving to the side for safety. Blue was in the hallway watching and hiding. A threeway brawl was about to go down.

* * *

(A/N: There's another chapter down. I want to say to all of you that Ace is insulting and bashing Blue mostly due to detesting his character. And if you didn't know, Blue's a pedo. Just go to the wiki and read up his article. Funimation covered this up in the dub, but as you know, this is a mix of all. So except Ace to be a bit more vicious than usual.)


	13. Chapter 35: Pirate Robot Rumble!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 2 – General Blue Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: Happy 35th chapter to Dragon Ball Blackthorned. In just a few days, Dragon Ball Blackthorned has caught up to Steven Universe Blackthorned. If you're wondering about Sekirei Blackthorned, I might be able to get to it, the sooner I can get more stable internet or my laptop is fully fixed.)

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Pirate Robot Rumble!**

* * *

The gold one was called was a Gold Destroyer, and it's apparently originated from the RPG, the Legacy of Goku 2. That piece of shit game. I'll be blunt that the only good RPG on the GBA was the last one, Buu's Fury. Even then, it suffered from being from Funi's awkward years. This robot needed to die.

"The gold one is mine. Goku, Krillin, the green is all yours." Ace said cracking his knuckles.

Goku and Krillin nodded and took on the Pirate Robot. Now I knew it was tough, and I wasn't taking prisoner. Gold Destroyer uses his electric tail on me first, but it's ineffective. Electric immunity at work, I absorb the energy from the tail. Holding the tail, I threw it into the wall causing the ground above us to shake a bit.

"Let's do this." I said steeling my eyes.

I have been studied other fighting styles in my spare time. Namely, the Six Powers. Gold Destoryer fired its massive flamethrower right at Ace.

"Tekai/Iron Body!" Ace said before the flames engulfed him.

As the flames died down and cleared, Ace's body returned to its normal color.

"His skin was metallic for a moment." Blue/Bulma thought.

Ace unsheathed Rakurai and came down to a clash of swords. G. Destroyer knocked Ace into the Pirate Robot giving Krillin a free hit. Goku, Ace, and Krillin were on the struggle.

"That all you got." Ace boasted.

The robots arms shifted to machine gun mode and they started to glow.

 _(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: BT 3 OST – Caution)_

"Aw shitbaskets! Everyone move!" Ace said as everyone dashed to get out of the path of bullets.

Goku, Bulma, and Krillin all went to higher ground with Ace moving in another direction to draw their fire. He knew the bullets wouldn't harm him which was why he took to another direction.

"I need to end this!" Ace said preforming a wall kick to get into the air.

Airborne, Ace readied his sword.

"Futon Fury: Fujita 3!" Ace said diving down at the path of the G. Destroyer.

The blade turned into wind, and, with Ace spinning, became a violent tornado. Ace's body had been surrounded by wind formed a white shield over him. The bullets shot at the spinning force were either blown away or destroyed. G. Destroyer than tried his sword at him. The force of Ace was one of an F3 tornado breaking through the sword and tearing through the G. Destroyer. Keep in mind that the robot was with solid gold for its outer body. The tornado cleared and Ace hit the ground. He was quite drained from trying that technique out.

"Worth it though. I probably should done an F1 tornado first…" Ace said sheathing his sword.

His hands would be sore a bit even with the healing factor.

"Incredible…this one and that Goku…are worthy opponents." Blue said out of a bit of respect.

Bulma and Krillin were concerned in the computer room by the Pirate Robot. Goku took one out from Ace's playbook and used a wall kick to gain air. Using the Power Pole, he extended it and allowed for Krillin and Bulma to jump to slide down it. Goku used gravity to give a vicious kick to the Pirate Robot's head ending it for good.

 _(Music Ends)_

Bulma and Krillin run past the door General Blue was hiding behind taking the left path. Ace took to the left path as well knowing General Blue would send Goku in the wrong direction by changing the arrow Bulma left.

"Goku will be fine, and we have the telekinetic link to speak in case." Ace said to himself at ease.

They arrived at the well.

"Bulma, Krillin, I can store your clothes in the BlackTab." Ace said spawning swimwear for Bulma.

Bulma changed into a green and white bikini while Krillin went down to his white boxer shorts. Ace only shedded his tunic top of his gi. Once the clothes were stored, the three dived in. Ace had left a note for Blue. Ace's backpack was shielded to be completely waterproof and his BlackTab formed an air bubble around Ace, Bulma, and Krillin's heads. So they began to swim. General Blue came up to see the well with the note floating on the water. Blue took the note.

"Dear General Blue,

Eat a dick.

Ace."

Blue crushed the note in his hand.

"Damn it, I didn't even bring my bikini trunks. Oh well." Blue said shedding off the overcoat and hat baring his muscular chest.

"Quite the handsome man, you are." Blue said admiring his reflection before diving in after them.

Goku came in after his friends only to go in the "right" direction.

* * *

(A/N: Not much to say, other than the adventure will continue)


	14. Chapter 36: Blue Fever!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 2 – General Blue Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: Expect some heavy General Blue-bashing, some rather non-politically incorrect insults, and the usual violence. You were warned. There will also have a lemon/lime later.)

* * *

Chapter 36: Blue Fever!

* * *

Ace, Bulma, and Krillin kept their pace before surfacing. Using Rakurai's Futon Fury, he used it to dry them off before putting it away. Bulma was given shorts and flip-flops while Krillin was handed back his gi. Ace got back on his tunic before looking over the treasure room. Ace knew Blue was still in the water and Goku was probably roasting that giant Octopapa. From the wall, came a statue. It resembles the Hindu goddess Kali. The swords the statue wields include at least four scimitars, a dao, a cutlass, a jian, and a katana.

Ace unsheathed Rakurai and eyed it down. He charged at the statue as it prepared to strike. Ace leapt at it.

"Diamond Daze!" Ace said as his sword shone bright like a diamond.

Rakurai broke through the statue's swords and the statue itself cleaving it in half. This triggers the hidden treasure and the gold to come out.

"We're rich!" Krillin said scooping up a handful.

"Doubt it." Blue said coming out of the water.

Bulma was immediately attracted to Blue, but Blue only had disgust.

"Don't bother. He's a total misogynistic homo." Ace said bluntly.

"Really? What a waste of man meat…" Bulma said disappointed.

"He's also a total pedophile." Ace said dryly getting Bulma to recoil.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Blue remarked before getting kicked in the face from Krillin.

That bruised his "perfect" nose and blood trickled down from his nose. Blue recoiled in horror to see his "perfect face" ruined.

"Look into my eyes!" Blue said using his psychic powers to paralyze Krillin.

Before Blue could actually do any harm, Bulma threw a diamond which hit it right on his face which gave him an even bigger bruise. As Blue turned his attention to Bulma, his face meet Ace's foot sending him into the dirt.

"Bulma, get Krillin away from Blue. The telekinetic attack will leave him a bit messed up." Ace said to her. "Discount Zarbon is mine!"

"You think you can handle this?" Blue said using Pump Up to increase the bulk on his body.

"I think you're nothing more than a big balloon." Goku said jumping out of the water.

"You're late." Ace said before noticing more guardian statues came out the walls. "But then again, you're on time."

Goku swung at one with his Power Pole and Krillin regained his strength to engage the other. Bulma even took one a dao from the one Ace sliced in half to fight the third one.

"Hey gaywad, your jackboots are untied." Ace said.

Blue looked down only to get an uppercut from Ace which knocked out a tooth. Blue kicked Ace in the ribs sending him hurdling into one of the treasure chest which opened to show a pirate dummy firing bullets right over Ace's head. Blue had to roll out of the way to dodge them before Ace tore the dummy out of its stand to stop the stream of bullets from harming anyone.

"Anyone got shot?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Goku said clashing with the statue's scimitars.

"No." Krillin/Bulma/Blue said checking themselves.

"Nobody asked you, salad tosser!" Ace said venomously to Blue.

Blue and Ace were back to their fistfight with Blue using all his kenpo skills to his advantage. He and Staff Officer Black trained under the same school. If it wasn't for his telekinetic abilities, Black would have been considering the strongest of the army. Ace was weaving, tanking a few blows, and serving up his own hit.

"Look into my eyes!" Blue said finally using his psychic attack on Ace.

Ace's response was a kick to his probably rarely-used balls. The scream was a high-pitch and rather girly as Blue broke down in evident pain. Ace had trained for this, plus unbeknownst to him, that his Warper's Will would have protected him. Bulma couldn't help but snigger like an idiot seeing this tough guy screaming like a woman. The statue nearly stabbed her for getting distracted, but Bulma was saved unintentionally by Goku kicking the statue he fought into it. That's when the cave started to rumble and shake. Bad weather on the surface would have been blamed, but in reality it was actually due to Ace having a lapse in judgement to perform an attack with the force of a tornado in a cave.

"Bulma, where's the Dragon Ball?" Ace said frantically.

Bulma went to the radar and pointed to the nearly pool saying the three-stall ball is in there.

"Goku, go get it. Bulma, Krillin, head back to the sub. I'll deal with Blue!" Ace said flanking Blue with a sweep kick to his jaw. "GO!"

"Ace, don't die on us. You too Goku!" Bulma and Krillin said heading back the way they came.

"We won't." Goku/Ace said determined.

Goku dove in after the ball. Blue opened a capsule containing a M37 shotgun and in four seconds shot Ace in the face point blank. However, Iron Body had come up in two. Using ki construction to form a kunai, he stabbed Blue in his upper leg to disable him before using the pommel of his sword to give Blue a knockout blow to the head. Ace spat on the ground in disgust before craving the word, "Maggot" on his chest and "Fairy" on his head with the ki kunai before it dissapited. Ace promptly proceeded to raid the treasure room before Goku came out with the Three-Star Ball dissapoint again it wasn't the Four-Star Ball.

"So now we're at four with the 6-star, 5-star, 2-star, and 3-star ball." Ace thought before saying to Goku, "Let's blow this shithole!"

Goku and Ace took off running leaving Blue behind. The place was caving in and coming apart. At the underground port, Bulma and Krillin realized that Ace still had the capsule for the sub and didn't realize it. Meaning, they were stuck.

"C'mon, Ace! Hurry!" Bulma said.

Ace and Goku kicked open the door and came dashing into the port. Ace made sure to tear a computer chip out of one of the defeated Pirate Robots to save for Bulma.

"Thank kami, you're alright. Now get the sub out and let's get out of here!" Krillin said.

Ace wasted no time and they were all in the sub trying to escape. However, the sub ran out of fuel. Canon stuck, and Ace was steamed.

"Guys, hold your breath and open the hatches. Ace and I are going to get all of us out." Goku said readying a Kamehameha.

Ace joined Goku in doing so using his Burning Knuckle technique to make a Blazing Kamehameha.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Both shouted at Bulma opened the hatch.

One Kamehame was enough, but the force of two shot them out of the water as if it was a canon. Said sub crashed on the beach of the island completely wrecked, but with all alive and well.

"Holy shit…" Ace said panting. "That was intense."

Goku released Mousey (he helped it escape by pocketing the mouse), and Krillin was gasping for air.

"We still need to find the Four-Star ball." Goku said.

"No more crazy adventures, damn it!" Bulma roared. "You never told me you two were dealing with the Red Ribbon. How bad is this?"

"How bad? Well this is our third run-in. I've killed a colonel (Silver), two majors (Metallitron and Murasaki), and a general (White). Along with about maybe one hundred grunts, give or take. Definitely, one hundred tops if I count the grunts who died in the traps." Ace remarked.

"We also freed a village!" Goku said innocently.

"Ok, I understand Goku. He's innocent, but Ace, you know better! Why are you antagonizing them?" Bulma said to Ace.

Ace laughed and summed it up in three words.

"Because fuck them." Ace said calmly.

Goku didn't get it, Krillin's jaw was agape, and Bulma was stunned. The fact that Ace was so nonchalant about it disturbed Krillin. They walked back to General Blue's camp to raid with Bulma explaining how she snagged a diamond the size of her fist. Ace snuck away from the three to slit the hiding soldier's throat before looking to the radio. He would have trolled Red, but decided to merely unplug it before returning to his friends. Ace ate a third of the food in the camp before letting out a belch in relief.

"Now, head back to Roshi's. And I'll explain on what I managed to take." Ace said sending Kageyama out of its capsule.

Bulma rode with Ace and Krillin rode with Goku on his Nimbus returning to Kame House. There, Ace showed them the treasure he took, the rest of it. Bulma had dollar signs in her eyes automatically forgiving Ace and Goku for messing with the army. Roshi was drooling and (Bad) Launch wanted to steal it. Ace took up a bag of emeralds to toss to Launch saying it was her pay. Launch didn't complain. The treasure was divided with Ace getting a sizeable piece considering he took the most risk. Roshi got a pittance, but it was enough to live off of for the next 10…15 years. Krillin crashed on the couch for a nap, Goku sat down to meditate, Roshi was in his room ordering perverted manga with his newfound wealth, and Launch was putting in her orders for new guns with her recent increase in money. Ace and Bulma were outside.

"Hey Bulma, I should have warned you earlier about the Red Ribbon. Sorry, I didn't." Ace said in earnest.

"It's all right for the most part. You, Ace, and Krillin kept me safe. I even got a neat dao as a souvenir." Bulma said letting the dao gleam in the sunlight.

"I didn't know you could swordfight. I'm going to assume based on the style, fencing." Ace said astutely.

"Guessed right. I took up a course on it with my sister when we were younger. I prefer guns, but I guess I'll need to rely on a blade considering bullets are not really harming the people I end up meeting. However, I'm a bit rusty. Think you can give a lesson or two?" Bulma said warmly.

"Of course. I can at least teach you Iaido and ittoryu as you are an experienced rookie. And before you ask, iaido is "re-sheath techniques" to focus on your quick draw and ittoryu is the "One Sword Style"." Ace explained. "I'll make time."

"Thanks, Ace." Bulma said leaning back on the wall of the house.

"Hey Bulma, I hope what happened back there didn't kill your mood or mess you up." Ace said referring to the rather dark incident.

Bulma's response was to earnestly surprise Ace with a kiss and tight hug. Without words, Ace could understand that Bulma was going to be just fine. Wordlessly, he was able to say to Bulma that their "flings" should be put on a break for a bit, just for her to get her bearings. Bulma took for a lawn chair to tan in the sun, and Ace went up to Launch's room. Launch just finished ordering her guns.

"Oh, Ace. Thanks for the payment." Launch said. "But I'll need a bit more to cover the cost."

"Fine, let me grope your chest and I'll finish pay the difference." Ace said bluntly.

Launch wasn't deterred despite the request. Ace paid well unlike Roshi, and unlike Roshi, she couldn't harm him with firearms.

"Fine." Launch said taking a seat. "Just don't tell the old man."

Ace locked the door.

"Why the hell would I? I've been trolling the old man for a good while now. You owe me considering he got close to you, but I prevented him from getting any luck at all." Ace said now seated on the bed.

He happily undid the buttons on the straps keeping the pink tank top before pulling it down revealing a black strapless yet lacy bra. This got Ace to giggle a bit at the sight getting Launch to blush.

"Didn't expect you wear something so cute?" Ace said. "Maybe your other side picked it or maybe you did."

"Shut up and cop your feel already." Launch said quiet enough for Ace to hear.

"With pleasure, Launch." Ace said unclipping the bra to release her globes.

Immediately, Ace noticed the differences right away. Yes, they were the same size and shape. However, there was a firmer look to them. That the color of her nipples was a darker shade of brown unlike her Good half's rosy pink. He had his hands on enjoying the feel of them. Launch hoped for him to get on with it, but she didn't expect for Ace to fondle them in a way that her aroused too. However, that may have more due to Ace's doing her Good half and Launch's body was reacting. Two different people, yes, but they still shared the body. Launch looked flushed for a moment. Ace was even nipping at her neck while pulling lightly on them.

"Damn it, you little shit. If you keep this up…" Launch said before a small moan escaped her lips.

"Now now…Launch, I aim to make sure that we both walk away from this pleased." Ace purred out. "Is that so wrong?"

Launch glared at Ace before curling into a smirk on her lips.

"So you think you can handle me? I doubt it." Launch said pinning him on top of the bed. "Let's see, what you're packing then, gaki."

Launch goes his pants off and wasn't disappointed at all. In fact, she was more frightened.

"I pity the woman who'll be riding this when you grow up. Almost." Launch said. "Most men would want to have this size."

"Well Launch, think you can handle it?" Ace asked incredulously.

Launch was surprisingly flustered over it, but didn't back down. In a half-hour after much screaming and swearing at each other, they had enjoyed their "hate-sex". Launch was shocked to see that Ace played to blow the load down her throat. Earlier, he asked if he did and she said unless he had half of a million zeni. He produced a roll of zeni that amounted to a million from his BlackTab, and Launch swallowed it in a stride. Now, Launch was getting dressed.

"Damn it, kid. How deep are your pockets?" Launch asked wiping his of his sperm out of her face.

"Deep enough that I could buy out Capsule Corporation if I wanted." Ace said putting back his clothes.

Launch wasn't no fool. She knew exactly how much that company was worth. Launch's goal was to make cash. So, she robbed banks. However, what Ace said gave her that idea.

"So Ace, if you…need some relief, I might be able to help you…at a price." Launch said.

"Done deal." Ace said. "I'll ring you up and we can establish prices."

"That was easy." She thought.

She had to rush to a jet copter to go get the order of guns leaving Ace behind. As she flew away on it, she looked to the roll of cash in between her bosom.

"All that…I got all that so easily. If I had a few more encounters with him, I'll be rich enough to get a better island and to able to rob banks for shits and giggles." Launch said to herself. "A win-win."

Launch had no idea that Ace was already banging her good side for free. Ace didn't mind having to pay considering the future costs totally worth it. Meanwhile, Blue was on his way to Kame House. Blue had survived and met up with Captain Dark who was the only one alive out of Blue's team. When he found out that most of his team were killed by some crazy blonde woman, Blue killed the Captain Dark before tossing the fat man into the sea. Ace sensed the bastard and got into position.

* * *

I remained hidden in wait for the gay General to make an appearance. He came up and used his psychic powers to control the rope to tie up everyone. Bulma and Roshi offered to join the army to spare their lives, but Blue was not having any of it. He took up Goku's pack with the radar in his hands.

"Auf we-SHIT!" Blue said as I jump down from the ceiling.

"Hello dickmunch. I noticed you're still alive. Let's fix that!" I said with a slasher smile.

Blue dropped a bomb and bolted by fleeing on a high-speed capsule jet. Of course, I was smart enough to keep my six-star ball in my bag. I freed everyone and disposed of the bomb by storing in my BlackTab.

"Goku, go ahead after him!" I said to Goku. "I'll catch up!"

Goku wastes no more calling his Nimbus and taking off after him. I get the computer chip out of my pocket. I was going to give it to Bulma, but I needed it now. A use of Warper's Edit altered the chip so it could be put into Kageyama. Once I did, I took off on it. That upgrade I just put in? Rocket boosters to allow Kageyama to fly!

* * *

Blue was trying his damnedest to rid himself of Goku, but he was persistent. Ace was flying up on Kageyama right above them. Putting the bike on autopilot, Ace used to Ki Construction to mold a kunai and put it in his mouth to hold. He jumped off Kageyama and landed on the jet. Ace swung in and kicked Blue in the face spilling his tea on his balls!

"OH COME ON!" Blue thought before saying, "You again?!"

"You forgot about me. Say hello to Red where you see him in hell!" Ace said taking the ki kunai and stabbing Blue repeatedly with it.

Spawning out Blue's bombs and a bottle of glue, he superglued Blue's own bomb to his nutsack. He also glued Blue's hands on the steering wheel. Snagging the bag and the radar, Ace jumped out the jet with his middle fingers up in the air with Blue glaring at him.

"Surprise motherfucker! Look ahead!" Ace yelled.

Blue looked forward to see a mountain in his path.

"Oh fu-" Blue said before his jet crashed into the mountain before exploding.

The force of it sent Ace hurdling into Goku knocking him off the Nimbus. Both were in a freefall down to the village below. Ace thought his couldn't get worse, and then the Dragon Radar slipped out his grasp.

"Shit!" Ace cursed.

Down at the village below, a group of strange characters watched the scene play out. One summed it all up.

 _"Well that's something you don't see every day."_

Considering the village was the one that was in the odd spot in the world, that was saying something.

* * *

(A/N: Oh yeah, we're going to Penguin Village! I had read some of Dr. Slump, but not all of it. At least, I got the trusty wiki. Either way, the Dr. Slump characters won't be perfect, but I'll try my hardest.)


	15. Chapter 37: Penguin Village (crossover)

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 2 – General Blue Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: Remember when I said, I was limiting the crossover elements. Yeah, good times. Anyway, things get weird here. I should let you know that both Tsukutsun and Tsururin had a broken speech syntax in canon as they tend to clutter their sentences. I'll be writing their sentences normally to make it easier for you all to understand.)

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Penguin Village! Home of the Weird!**

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Wait, why am I screaming? I can fl-*crunch*" Ace said before hitting the ground face first.

He had his realization too late and Goku crashed on top of him. Both were groaning out in evident pain. Ace checked the radar and it was broken due to the fall. Ace wasn't worried considering he knew canon events. He struggled to his feet as Kageyama flew down landing near them. They looked over to see Arale and the Gatchans. Ace could sense Blue nearby and he was hurt pretty bad.

"Hey, you two are all right?" Arale said helping them up.

"Yeah, I'll heal. Goku will be awhile. I'm Ace Maebure Blackthorn." Ace said.

"Son Goku." Goku said to Arale.

"Arale Norimaki, and these two are Gatchan 1 and 2." Arale said cheerfully.

"Ace, where are we?" Goku asked.

"You're near Penguin Village, the happiest place on Earth. Want to play with us?" Arale said.

"I would, but we need to rest up. We did just fall hundreds of feet into the ground." Ace said. "Think you could lead us into town?"

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure." Arale said.

Goku calls Nimbus and Arale asked to ride on it. Goku told her only if it allowed her on which it did. Ace got on Kageyama.

"Let's move, we have a long day ahead." Ace said revving Kageyama's engine. "There's a gas station in your village, right?"

Arale shrugged, and Ace groaned with annoyance. The five bolt off to the village.

Meanwhile, Blue was somehow still alive despite a bomb glued to the balls, crashing into a mountain, and being stabbed multiple times. Even his pants were still intact, but in tatters. He was bleeding from his wounds and fighting to stay alive. While on the road, He then notices a guy driving a car and asks him to get out. Said guy does so and he says "I'm assuming you didn't stop me for my autograph." He enters a nearby phone booth and returns a couple seconds later with a superhero-like costume on.

"I am Sour-", He said before Blue punted him into the phone booth.

Blue needed medical help and he had no time for this. He got in the car and drove away leaving the weirdo bleeding out from his head wound.

Back at the Penguin Village, Arale called up her gang together at the Coffee Pot to meet her new friends. Taro, Akane, Tsukutsun, Obotchaman, Peasuke, and Tsururin showed up. At the sight of Akane, Ace played up the charm. Taking her hand like a true gentleman.

"You must be the gorgeous one of the group, name's Ace." Ace said coolly.

This got Tsukutsun to glare at Ace.

"What are you looking at? Hell, you remind of that cuck, Yamcha." Ace said.

"Yamcha's my cousin." He said getting a surprise out of Ace. "On my mother's side. By the way, Akane's my girlfriend."

"Oh…well I'm sorry." Ace said taking his hand back.

"Nice bike. Never seen a model like it." Taro said looking Kageyama over. "Run a biker gang?"

"Nah. I'm just a lone racer who's a martial artist and a swordsman." Ace said.

"Wait, you can use that sword on your back?" Akane asked.

Ace demonstrated by slashing Tsukutsun's kung fu shirt in two in two seconds flat which exposed his muscular chest to Akane's delight.

"Did you really have to wreck my good shirt?" Tsukutsun said annoyed.

"It was needed." Ace said.

"Ace, we need to find Blue. He's still on the loose." Goku said after stuffing a muffin down his mouth.

"Blue?" The Slump gang asked.

"Oh, we just pissed off the Red Ribbon Army?" Ace said calmly.

Taro dropped his cigarette in shock. Even this place knew of the army and its power.

"You're kidding, right?" Akane asked.

"Those jerks kept harming innocents." Goku said being rather serious. "If they got their hands on the Dragon Balls, it would be a disaster for us all. Ace, we should get the radar fixed."

Ace nodded before turning to Arale.

"Know a scientist?" Ace said.

"My dad's one. He could fix it." Arale said before running off with the Gatchans and Obotchaman. "Follow me!"

Goku took off on the Nimbus and Ace got to Kageyama.

"Nice meeting you all. If I don't get to say goodbye, I'll come back and visit." Ace said before taking off on Kageyama after them.

"Goodbye!" Peasuke said waving them goodbye.

"Wait!" Aoi Kimidori (Akane's sister) said running out of the Coffee Pot. "I wanted your…autograph."

"Why do you want his autograph?" Taro asked.

"That was Ace Blackthorn, right?" Aoi asked getting nods from everyone. "He's the 21st World Martial Arts Champion!"

That bought mild surprise that a celebrity was in town and they didn't know it. Not too far away, Blue was on his way to the same location for a plane. The final clash was soon apparent.

* * *

Within the far end of Penguin Village, four women watched the events that just transpired. Those four despite looking rather young were rather hundreds of years old. Not due to normal aging, but due to being time loopers. However, they were not from the Dragon Worlds. They were outsiders from another world. Long ago, they were cursed to have a special kind of immortality. They could still die, but would never see the afterlife. Cursed to reawaken and live life in endless loops. Currently, they ended up stuck in this universe alongside Ace for they were warpers as well? Their names? Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladona. In this new "loop" they ended up in, they were martial artists with ki instead of semblance. At least, they still had their special abilites.

"So he's the reason, we're stuck on this universe. He's kind of cute." Yang said watching Ace catch up with Arale and Goku.

"He's also a powerful warper. I sense the potency from here." Wiess admitted.

"Powerful, he might be. But, he didn't sense us. He's got the warper energy, but not everything down pact." Blake said scratching her feline ears.

"Maybe we should go to the next WMAT tournament." Ruby squeaked. "We missed the last one."

"We would have gotten there on time if you didn't keep stopping at every weapon store" Weiss snapped. "By the time, we arrived, it was all over."

"The tournament's not another two years, though. We got time." Yang said excitedly.

"Shouldn't we helping Ace with the Red Ribbon Army?" Ruby asked.

This got a laugh out of the four former huntresses. They had long since stop caring about being heroes. Time looping does dull your morals.

* * *

(A/N: Surprised to see RWBY here? Don't be. They tied with Naruto on the poll. Unlike Naruto, don't except to see much RWBY characters. I haven't really seen the show at all. It's been on my hit list, but I keep putting it off. I do know enough of RWBY to have a grip on the main four themselves and Jaune. Want to see the squad as opponents in the next WMAT? Review and let me know.)


	16. Chapter 38: Bye Bye Blue!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 2 Finale – General Blue Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: The last of General Blue has come at last. You'll be surprised on how it ends.)

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Bye Bye, Blue!**

* * *

It felt weird. I swore I sensed four warper energy signatures, but maybe that was this place messing with me. Considering that all these people here break the fourth wall so much, it might be this place. We arrived at the Norimaki household, and it was a fairly nice place. I made a mental note to come here to roll in the grass when I got time. It's there I met the family. Now my knowledge on Dr. Slump is a bit rusty. I know for a fact there are two timelines, the original and the remake. Now this one seems to be the original with little hints of the remake. Either way, we were all sitting out in the patio and Senbi was working on the radar.

"Who made this thing? I've never seen such circuity." Senbei said struggling on working on the innards of it.

"My friend Bulma made it." Goku said before taking some cookies Midori offered.

Senbei face-faulted that a girl invented it.

"Of course, Bulma's the heir of the Capsule Corp. and one of the world's youngest geniuses." I explained producing a holographic of her out his BlackTab.

Senbei was impressed. Turbo Norimaki, the young genius infant, had floated up to look over this invention. Turbo was able to explain how the Dragon Radar worked much to the good inventor's relief. Unlike canon, father and son worked together on the radar and fixed it.

"Works good as new." I said testing it out.

I handed it and Goku's backpack with the balls back to Goku. As I ate some of the cookies Midori had, a battered car came up.

* * *

Blue had come to get his hands on a plane, but, at the sight of Ace, went after him with an intent to kill him. Blue foolishly took Arale hostage with a sharpened combat knife. Arale merely licked the knife with no ill effects. This gave distraction for Obotchaman to nail him in the balls to free Arale.

"GAH! WHY?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY BALLS BEING HIT?!" Blue yelled with a twisted face.

"Not like you were going to use them on a woman." Ace said cracking his knuckles.

Ace got up ready to throw down.

"Arale, Obotchaman, I want to take Blue on myself. I'll trade you both something cool if you leave him to me." Ace said warmly to them.

"I'm in." Arale said dragging her boyfriend to the side much to his protest.

 _(Cues: DragonBall Advanced Adventure - Danger)_

Being this was Penguin Village, everyone could hear the sudden change in music. Goku was confused, but Ace told him not to jump in for this fight.

"All right, Blue. This is the end for you because I promised you, didn't I? I'd send you to hell. It's time you meet the Shinigami, Blue." Ace said taking a battle stance.

"You'll fall like the rest." Blue said.

"How's your balls? Still sore?" Ace asked with faux concern.

Blue roared at him and the battle began.

-Ace vs General Blue-

(Cues: Street Fighter 2 The Animated Movie OST: Ryu vs Fei Long)

Blue attacked first with a jump kick to which Ace caught and introduced Blue's face to his fist. This sent Blue back on his feet and able to knee Ace right in the jaw drawing blood.

"First blood, brat!" Blue said with the knife in hand.

"C'mon, Ace! Fight!" Arale said.

It have seemed the music drew everyone in the village to watch this scrap. Ace sprang up and gave a vicious kick to Blue's jaw to knock out two more teeth out of his face leaving a shoeprint on his face. Yang and her friends were among the crew drumming up bets. Blue stabbed Ace right on the shoulder which did hurt him and bled. People winced at the blow, and Ace was in a bit of pain. However, this served as an idea for an attack.

"Sparking Touch!" Ace cried out.

Channeling bio-electricity into his hand, he put it on the wound to making himself a human taser. Being immune to electricity, this didn't hurt him. However, it electrocuted Blue and completely burned his hand he held the knife went. Tearing away, Blue staggered back as Ace tore the knife out.

"That hurt." Ace said dropping the knife and unsheathing Rakurai. "But not at much as this well. Raiton Rod!"

Rakurai's blade became raw electricity which, combined with his Sparking Touch, covered him in a shield of electricity. Blue looked terrified and started fleeing.

"There is no escape, Blue. **One Sword Style: Lighting's Wrath**!" Ace said vanishing in a flash of light.

Nearly about five feet away, Blue froze in place as if struck by lightning, and Ace reappeared past him landing on one knee looking tired. Ace got up on his feet and slowly sheathed his sword.

"Whaaa?" Blue said.

"You're already dead." Ace said clinking Rakurai into his sheath.

Blue's torso exploded revealing the deep gash Ace got on him. Blood splattered all over the grass as Blue fell on his back. The previous stab wounds were taking its toll and Blue was slowly bleeding out. Ace got up the knife Blue had to slit his throat, but decided to watch Blue slowly bleed out until he was choking on his blood.

 _(Music ends)_

With the music back to normal, the villagers left to go back to their normal routines after collecting winning or paying up. Yang made a killing.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to bury this body." Ace said dragging Blue's corpse away. "Goku, wait for me."

Goku nodded.

* * *

I didn't want to lie to Goku, but I didn't want to tell what I really intended to do. Firstly, I get a box to stuff Blue's bloody corpse in. Secondly, I wrote a note to General Red taunting him and giving him the location of where Goku and I were heading next. I knew that by now, Tao would be coming. Thirdly, I stabbed the body repeatedly with Blue's own knife. That was for stabbing me. With the "package" mailed off to RRAHQ, I returned to Goku. By the time I do, the wound on my shoulder healed up. Next time, I'll remember to use Iron Body for that.

"Goku, where's the next Dragon Ball?" I asked.

Goku showed me the location. Yup, the Sacred Land of Korin (Karin, if you're a manga reader). I identified the place to Goku and we ready to leave.

"Later, guys. Sorry about the blood all over your yard. But before I go, I have my end of the promise." I said producing two computer chips out of my BlackTab.

Using my telekinesis and technopathy, I lifted the chips up into the air and phased one into Arale and Obatchaman. They glowed with a bright light before it revealed that they were older to everyone's shock.

"That chip was a cybernetic upgrade to your bodies. Figured you'd want to age up with your friends." I said with a smirk.

"How did you know she was…" Senbei said before I cut with, "An android? Easy. Energy sensing."

Turbo was even caught off-guard. Arale was checking out her new body.

"I have boobs!" Arale said fondling her new chest.

Poor Obatchaman fainted with a nosebleed, and Senbei face-palmed at the stupidity.

"I was going to invent something like that." Turbo thought disappointed.

"Later guys!" Goku/Ace said as they took off into the skies on Nimbus/Kageyama.

"Thank you and goodbye!" Arale said waving at us.

We were off to the Land of Korin!

* * *

Yang was counting her spoils. Of course, she used her warper powers to manipulate some people into betting for Blue instead of Ace.

"Girls, since we have all this money. How about a trip?" Yang asked.

"To where exactly?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All over the world to train for the tournament." Yang said excitedly.

Weiss rolled her eyes. Knowing her teammates, they'd get lost on the way, get into bar fights, and visit tons of brothels. But, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

(A/N: And there you have it! The end to the sub-saga of General Blue. I got this all got in a week-long writing rush. Unlike last time, I made sure to double check my wording. Next up is the Commander Red Saga! We're winding down close to the end folks! I hope this makes up for the two months I was out of action.)


	17. Chapter 39: The Hitman Cometh!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 3 – Commander Red Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: The final clash is soon upon us. It's time to introduce the next opponent, Mercenary Tao.)

* * *

 **Chapter 39: The Hitman Cometh!**

* * *

Last time on Dragon Ball Blackthorned, Ace and Goku now had four Dragon Balls and were on route for lucky number five! However, they were going to have to deal with a new threat.

Tao Pai Pai was in a rather jovial mood. He kicked a man with enough force to send his head flying after he tried to fight him. He was on his way on foot to RRA HQ, which he came across a delivery girl struggling with a heavy box.

"Hey sir, you going to that base up ahead?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" Tao asked.

"Please. This package is for Red. Can you take it to him, please?" She said panting.

Tao took the box only to use his tongue to strike her pressure point that instantly killed her. Her body slumped to the ground before Tao vaporized her corpse with a Dodon Ray and trudged on with the box. Tao promptly waltzed into the base to meet Red and Black having an argument. Tao cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, Tao. It's good you came. We have a problem that it's to be dealt with." Black said.

"Oh no, I am not paying for him. Blue will—wait anyone smell blood and perfume?" Red said sniffing the air.

Tao put the box on the table and opened it. In there was the stabbed corpse of General Blue, in all it's bloody glory. Black snickered and Red was livid as he took up the note.

 ** _Dear Commander Midget,_**

 ** _I've killed another of your top men. Fuck you for hiring a pedophile. I'm off to kill Captain Yellow. Then, I'll be coming for YOU!_**

 ** _With all my apathy,_**

 ** _Ace_**

 ** _P.S. Black is cooler than you._**

Tao was stifling his laughter along with Black. Red saw blood red in his eyes blowing a fuse. He crumpled the note and threw the box to the wall.

"Tao, I need you for a job. I don't care how much, just find those two brats and kill them!" Red said smashing the table with his clenched fists.

* * *

Goku finally had his Four-Star Dragon Ball. I was happy for my bash brother. We had met Upa and, his father, Bora as per canon. I had also killed Captain Yellow in the best way possible, having his plane crash into Korin's Tower. Good times. Either way, we were all sitting around a fire having a meal. Despite the peaceful moment, I kept my guard up. I had the six-star ball on my person, and I made sure Goku had the four-star ball on him. The two, three, and five star balls were in Goku's bag.

"Bora, you can certainly cook! Get yourself a café and you'd be raking in the money." I said jokingly chewing a piece of his seasoned meat.

"Why thank you, Ace." Bora said with a light chuckle.

"So is it really true what you said? There's water up on the tower that can make you stronger?" Goku asked.

Bora nodded going into be a bit more detail of Korin and the lore. I already knew this and finished my meat.

With the meals done, Goku was about to climb the tower. Of course, I tackled Bora out of the way to avoid the pillar could have killed him.

"Well if it isn't the hitman!" Ace remarked.

"So you know me, and I have a feeling you know why I'm here." Tao remarked coldly.

"Yeah, the Red Ribbon Dickweeds sent you to kill me and Goku. Along with taking the balls." I said astutely.

Bora got his spear ready insisted he would fight Tao. I badly didn't want him to fight considering he would get killed, but I reluctantly let him. However, I didn't expect a second pillar to nearly clip me. Tao had a partner?! Damn! This will get ugly! I couldn't say that about the woman though.

* * *

She was a young woman of average weight and height. She has dark green hair, which she keeps in the style of two big loops in the shape of a bow. She wore a blue Chinese chenogasm, with white flower buttons, and a pair of red high-heeled shoes. She was about 15 years of age. This was Yurin and Ace raised his BlackTab to gather some data.

"This is bad. She's a decent fighter, and I'll have to step in." Ace thought cracking his knuckles. "Though, I wonder why she is with Tao."

The reason why was because Tao decided to take one of Shen's students out for a "training exercise." Tao glared at Bora as he effortlessly dodged Bora's spear.

"Watch closely, Yurin." Tao remarked kicking the spear out of Bora's hand.

Landing a precise strike to the heart, Tao sent Bora skyward. Tao impaled Bora with his own spear with glee. Unlike the anime Ace watched, this scene was much worse. Blood spewed out of Bora's wound and on the spearhead was intestines. Bora died before he even hit the ground and even Yurin was mortified by this. She had no idea she was being taken on an assassination job. Upa broke down bawling for his father to get up and fight. A splatter of blood caked Upa's face mixing with the salty tears. Goku was silent at first only to boil over into a complete rage.

"You bastard!" Goku spat with venom. "You'll pay for that!"

"Yurin, this one's mine. Deal with the other one." Tao ordered.

Yurin snapped out of her trance and nodded. Ace glared at Yurin with a look that screamed that he was going to get even. Goku and Tao had begun to fight while Ace and Yurin had a bit of stare down.

-Ace vs Yurin-

Ace wasted no time readying ki-constructed shuriken. If Yurin were not in a fight like this, she would be begging him to know how he did that. Making the handsigns and honing his ki, Ace fired the shuriken saying, " **Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken no Jutsu!** "

The ki stars were enhanced with wind making them able to hurt a lot more. One even nicked Tao, but Yurin had dodged them all with the stars exploding behind her. Ace leapt to launch a jump kick to which Yurin grabbed his leg to throw him at the tower. Ace kicked off the tower and used the momentum to land a head-butt to her stomach. This knocked Yurin down and Ace hit the dirt. The two got up only to hear Goku's scream. The Dodon Ray nailed Goku right in the vitals.

"Gok-" Ace said before Yurin fired a Dodon Ray right through Ace's right lung. "You…cheap bitch!"

Ace staggered glaring at her, which only scared Yurin more. There was a pang of humanity in Yurin and she was regretting coming with her sensei. Ace trudged away a few feet trying to get to Goku's bag before collapsing. Yurin assumed he was at death's door. Tao's outfit was merely ruined thanks to Goku's Kamehameha. He walked over Ace and took Goku's bag much to the protest of Upa.

"Be lucky, I didn't have to kill you." Tao said kicking the poor kid down. "Come on, Yurin. We must go get my longcoat fixed."

"Yes, sensei." Yurin said forlornly.

The two tossed their pillars, hopped on it, and left. Yurin was feeling sick due to her first kill.

"Don't worry about your first kill. It gets easier to kill people when you're getting paid." Tao said coolly.

Yurin wound up puking anyway.

* * *

Son of an Oozaru that hurt! Healing factor be damned! Upa was terrified yet glad to see me get up. I wiped the blood off my chin and go over to Goku. Thankfully, the Four-Star Ball was over his heart, which saved him.

"I'm glad that not all my friends and family are not dead." Upa said to us.

"We'll get your dad back from the Shinigami. I promise." I said adamantly.

Goku nodded fiercely. I got my bag and sword out of the spot I hid them from Tao. Goku and I were going up that tower!

* * *

Tao was not pissed to have Red barking at him through the phone. Apparently, he missed two Dragon Balls. Tao merely told Red to keep it together and he would get the balls off their corpses in three days. Tao hung up and told the tailor to get to work on making his clothes. Tao left the tailor's shop before snapping a drunk's neck for shits and giggles. Yurin was already checked into the fancy hotel Tao scouted out and still puking her guts out. She felt guilty doing this to a fellow martial artist. She lived to fight, not kill.

* * *

(A/N: A ways to start, with our first death. Ace is pretty desensitized to Bora's death in the anime, which is why I made it more graphic and unsettling here. Seeing that I pulled people from GT, I'll pull from Super. Yurin was claimed to be the third student of Shen, and so I wanted to incorporate her in here. Did you did not see her coming though?)


	18. Chapter 40: Korin's 3 Day Training!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 3 – Commander Red Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: Happy 40th chapter to Dragon Ball Blackthorned! It is now longer than any of my other works. By the way, most of the week was spent training. By the end of this chapter, it would be the night of May 11, Age 750. )

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Korin's 3 Day Training Chapter**

* * *

Goku and Ace had been scaling the tower. Goku climbed while Ace using the Water Walking/Tree Climb technique to literally walk up the tower. Keep in mind that Ace was burning more energy than Goku to keep his feet stuck to the wall. Add on top, the weights Ace still wore which were now at 400 combining his arm and leg bands. Took a day, but they made it to the tops. Entering through the holes on the bottom, Ace and Goku looked around. Goku looked through the pots like in canon, and Ace did it going after Goku. The pot showed an image within the water. The first pot, Ace saw Lapis and Lazuli making lunch while…their mother is playing video games.

"Bitch!" He thought.

The next post had surprisingly shown Ace a bit of his past life. Namely, him watching the exact episode for the first time.

"Okay, that's just meta." Ace remarked.

The last post showed Ace a woman he'd meet in the future. One different from all the others, but the image was blurry.

"It's like it knew I could hear who it was if it was clear." Ace remarked.

Goku was fending off the massive centipede trying to strangle him. He managed to fend it him off with his Power Pole.

"So I see you both saw past, present, and future." Korin says from upstairs.

"Well Korin, you're full of surprises." Ace said going upstairs with Goku.

The white immortal cat stood with his staff looking intently at the two.

"That's Korin?" Goku asked.

"Yes, Goku. That is him." Ace remarked. "I'd tell you why you're here, but you know why. I also know you're having a bit of trouble reading my mind."

"I see you're sharp and telepathic. Quite rare for someone your age to have such mental resilience. There's more to you, that's for sure." Korin remarked. "As for you, Goku, I'm glad you have good intentions to avenge Upa's father against Tao."

"So you'll give us the water?" Goku asked excited.

Korin gestured to the fountain, and Goku was going to take a step. Ace stopped him.

"Goku, keep your guard up." Ace said before leaning back against the side.

Goku went ahead only for Korin to pounce. Goku was able to; at least, block the incoming attack in time. Goku tries getting the water again, but Korin leaps in, and kicks him back to the ground. Then went on for a while, Ace decided to do his own training by using the technique to walk up and down the tower. Korin knew Ace had a bit of hyperawareness.

"So he knows the true way of my training. How strange." Korin thought batting Goku off the tower with his staff.

* * *

Yurin was in her hotel room trying to meditate to rid herself of the guilt. That proved difficult considering she had empathy unlike Tao. She wondered if he was born like that. The fact he could kill with no conscience was disturbing her more.

"Does Tao even have a soul?" She thought.

Over at Kame House, Roshi was getting some practice in. Bulma and Krillin wondered what Ace and Goku were doing now. As Roshi parted the waves by redirecting lightning, Krillin wanted to try it. Of course, he wound up being electrocuted.

* * *

I took a break from the training to see Goku exhausted from trying to get the water. He's in shock and I assume Korin told him it took the last guy three years. Either way, Goku's still adamant about getting the water. It's then, Korin throws the Dragon Ball of Goku's out which sent Goku climbing down for it. Now I try to run down the tower before climbing back up. I can proudly say it took me an hour to come back down, but I had to take three hours to climb up. While Goku went up and down, it was my turn to spar with Korin.

"So I see your control in your ki is quite impressive. Sticking your feet like that is no easy feat." Korin said as I dodge one of his kicks.

"Let's just say I'm full of surprises." I said as he dodged my punch.

This training went onto the night. To think all this occurs in a freaking week in unreal. At night, Goku does the honorable thing and not steal the water. With him asleep, Korin and I talk. Korin's officially the first person I broke the secret of all the details to.

"That's quite a lot to take in. However, from I've seen, you've made some decent changes to the timeline." Korin remarked.

"Thanks." I remarked sending off a fax to Arale.

I wanted to congratulate her for winning the Grand Prix earlier today and becoming the Mayor.

"Be careful, young warper. Your choices might aid you, but there will be some stations you can't change." Korin warned.

"I'll keep it in mind." I said with a sniff nod before going to sleep.

* * *

Arale was getting ready for bed as she had a full day tomorrow, as she was now the Mayor. She laid her glasses down only for Obotchaman to come in with the fax Ace had soon. Arale had her boyfriend read it.

"Okay, how did he know I was going to be mayor?" Arale asked.

"Maybe he's psychic?" Obotchaman said with a shrug.

"That's impossible." Arale remarked.

Obotchaman looked at Arale before they broke into incessant laughter. Impossible? Pfft…nothing's impossible, they thought.

* * *

The next day of training came and it was rather brutal. I taught Korin the **Kage Bushin** to split into two to train us separately. I got the clone that was blue for some reason. Either way, more grueling training. Not that I minded because I needed to practice my unarmed combat. I love my sword, but I am going to be disarmed at some points. I did use a Kage Bushin to make a clone to be my messenger. Basically, to tell the gang and my allies, I was fine. I wondered what the clone was doing right now.

* * *

Clone Ace was traveling by flying figuring it was less risky than taking Kageyama. The clone did not want to risk dispelling and leaving it behind someplace. C. Ace had just visited Roshi, Bulma, Krillin, and Launch. He also wound up passing by Opal's pizza place. She was surprisingly nonchalant about the clone.

"So you're training for a future fight?" Opal said as she served a customer. "You don't cease to amaze. Goku and you will certain reach new heights."

"You don't know the half of it." C. Ace said. "By the way, didn't you owe boss something?"

Opal took out the photo out of her pocket before having it to the clone. The photo was of a younger her in battle armor similar to Chi-Chi's except it was black. She was also holding a bloody battle-axe. C. Ace whistled in appreciation.

"Damn. You still look the same." C. Ace remarked.

Opal rolled her eyes.

"I bet you say this to all the girls." Opal said sarcastically.

Clone Ace had taken off bidding goodbye and returning up to the tower. Giving the photo to Ace, Clone Ace dispelled.

* * *

You got to love the fact of that memory retention effect from the Shadow Clones. Bulma still wants to be taught sword fighting. I'll have time once all this is dealt with considering. Time. Something I really should be thinking about considering I'll be soon having a lot of it on my hands. It was late at in the evening when Goku got the water. Of course, Goku actually seemed peeved that the water wasn't the boost. He warmed up when I explained it was the fighting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Goku said a bit salty.

"I wanted to, but I didn't." I said. "Plus, I can't make it easy for you. Now rest up, because tomorrow Tao will come."

I go to sleep that evening on a futon I spawned with my BlackTab.

* * *

-(Not too far outside of Penguin Village)-

Yang was in a crater because of crash landing there. Her friends had found the busted blonde-haired woman.

"I told you not to fight her." Weiss said.

"Oh piss off, Snow White, and help me up." Yang snapped as Ruby helped her up.

Yang was in the Penguin Village Grand Prix as well and had nearly won. Arale had took the win from her, and Yang was not happy. Therefore, she challenged Arale to a fight, and it ended badly. Yang was punched sky-high showing that you do not mess with a gag manga character.

"Thanks to your little outburst, we can't exactly waltz back into the village for a while until our wanted level fades." Blake said with a pout.

"Then let's go to a Pay 'n' Spray." Yang said groggily.

"This isn't Grand Theft Auto." Ruby said.

"Well know I regret not reading Dragon Ball when I had the chance." Yang remarked.

"You were too busy having sex with your voice actor on that loop we were on a normal Earth." Blake said with a sneer.

"Barb was hot!" Yang defended. "Besides, you slept with all of JNPR's voice actors!"

"Fair enough." Blake said with a shrug. "So where are we going to crash?"

"Can't we just live like drifters? We were going to do that anyway for the trip. Plus, we haven't really explored this world anyway." Ruby said.

There was a shrug from all of them agreeing to Ruby's plan. They got their things and hit the road. There may have been their 100th loop, but this was their first in the Dragon World. The next morning would bring the beginning of the end for many.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, Team RWBY has essentially lived for 99 lifetimes. However, most of those loops resulted in them in their home universe. They had ended up in crossovers (not counting this one) with other worlds and a few normal Earths. On other notes, this is the beginning of the last parts to this saga. Expect a faster pace starting from about now!)


	19. Chapter 41: The End of a Tao!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 3 – Commander Red Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: The end for the RRA has finally begun.)

* * *

 **Chapter 41: The Beginning of a Tail and the End of a Tao**

* * *

May 12 had come at last, and I was ready to end the miserable lives of the Red Ribbon Army. But first, Tao. Seems we were going by the manga because it is the 12th. I bid goodbye to Korin and we scaled down the tower. Upa's glad to see us, and we warm up. Tao Pai Pai and Yurin came crashing down at their pillars. Yurin seemed glad to see that I was alive. The sod probably had guilt.

"So, you survived." Tao said. "That's a first."

"Well today's a first for many things. One being that it's over for you. We're much stronger than before." I remarked.

Power level wise, I sat at 210 making slightly stronger than everyone here. However, power levels only show physical strength. It's all up to skill. Goku and Tao charged to fight, while I led Yurin away into the woods. I had no need for to interrupt, plus I didn't see Upa to see what I had planned. I stopped running when I'm a good fifty feet away.

"How are you even alive? I shot you in the lung and I saw you die!" Yurin said flustered.

"Chi Gong. Plus I lowered my defenses on purpose because Tao's a moron." I said with a smirk. "I could have easily blocked your attack and kicked your ass three days ago. I only took the dive to save my bash brother. Now? I can do it even easier."

I cracked my knuckles and this seemed to unnerve her. This works for me in my favor. Time for payback!

* * *

 _(Cues: One Piece OST - Luffy Punches Tenryuubito)_

It was not even a fair fight for Yurin as Ace was much faster. It only took two minutes before the wind was knocked out of her and she was sent flying into a tree. Ace walked up casually unsheathing Rakurai. Yurin started to sweat completely terrified and paralyzed with fear.

"I can see it. You've never killed a man before. Unlike you, I have." Ace said twirling his sword. "Most of those bastards had it coming like you. Tao isn't going to survive his battle with Goku in one piece."

"Please. You don't have to kill me." She pleaded nervously. "I could pay you."

Ace remained silent as he walked towards her. The tense music did not help and the heated look didn't help. He came closer and closer and Yurin was sweating harder. This was a test of intimidation, and Ace thought that Yurin would be hard to crack. However, she was not.

"Okay, I'll give you anything you want! Just don't kill me!" She cried out.

 _(Music Abruptly Ends)_

Ace was not even a foot near the girl (as he was about ten feet away), and he sighed in disappointment. Using Shave to up and came to the girl in three seconds flat, he crossed his arms.

"Anything I want, eh?" Ace said. "Well then, I know what I want."

"You're not going to make me…do anything inappropriate…are you?" Yurin said nervously.

"I should considering you shot me in the lungs. However, I will be lenient and spare you." Ace said.

Yurin beamed as Ace helped her up.

"But why spare me?" She asked.

"No reason to do that or kill you." Ace remarked. "There's no reason, I just did. I guess you just owe me one now"

Yurin bidding her thanks before leaving not caring what Tao would say. If Master Shen asked, she went on her own. Ace could have done worse, but decided to do the right thing. He secretly hoped this would come to benefit him later on someday. Ace returned to Goku and Upa in time to see Goku kick the grenade back up in Tao's face. His screams were music to Ace's ears.

"Don't worry about the girl. Dealt with." Ace said. "Now it's time to take down the Red Ribbon Army."

"I couldn't agree more, Ace. It's time to cut to the ribbon." Goku said with a determined look in his eyes. "I checked the radar; the last ball must be at their house."

Goku got his backpack back and called for his Flying Nimbus. Ace got his gear and released Kageyama out of its capsule before getting on.

"Upa, you sure you'll be all right?" Ace asked.

"Yes, the rest of the Karinga tribe are nearby. We have to clear out of this area because of the Red Ribbon Army. Me and my father had stayed behind to watch over the area." Upa said. "So I'll be fine on my own. You two be careful."

Ace and Goku nodded before taking off into the skies. The day of reckoning had come for the Red Ribbon Army.

* * *

Brock Steel was horribly bored on this mission the army sent him on. Did not help that Colonel Violet was "boring". It was actually more of her she would not pay him mind in his requests for sex. Colonel Violet was sitting back on the boat idly running a magazine, _Martial Artist Monthly_.

"Well it's no matter the army's getting its sorry ass handed to it. They are dealing with a Martial Arts Champion and a runner up." Violet remarked.

"Ace? I know that guy." Brock remarked. "One of my kids' friends."

"Wait, you have kids? I pity them." Violet said. "Considering you're a lousy sleaze."

It was then the two divers came up with the Seven-Star Ball only to be attacked by an alligator. Violet took the ball and kicked the divers off for the gators to eat them. However, Brock snatched the ball and put a gun to her hand. He was expecting her to submit, but got a knife to the genitals from her. Violet effortlessly took the ball and kicked Brock off it for the gators to eat him as well.

"What a limpdick loser. At least the kids will profit from his insurance money. That's if the mother's not a total imbecile." Violet said getting to the steering wheel to drive it away.

She had a Dragon Ball to deliver.

* * *

(A/N: The final slaughter is soon to begin, and it's going to be brutal. Why spare Yurin? Well, I have other plans for her soon. This arc is winding down to a close.)


	20. Chapter 42: The Wrath of a Two-Man Army!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 3 Finale – Commander Red Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: This is going to be a lot more brutal than usual. You were warned. I guess you could say this sub arc was as short as Red. ^-^)

* * *

 **Chapter 42: The Wrath of a Two-Man Army**

* * *

Bulma, Roshi, and (Blonde) Launch were testing out Bulma's new drone. Oolong and Roshi were using it to ogle and spy on girls on the beach. Launch promptly snagged the control to give to Bulma.

"Okay, we should be able to track Goku and Ace." Bulma remarked. "I had it set to tail Ace's signal from that device he always carries."

"So, you really think you'll be able to find them?" Launch said with a doubt.

"I'm not the youngest genius for nothing." Bulma said setting the drone for autopilot to chase after them.

At that moment, Oolong's personal phone rang. Oolong picked up.

"Hello, Kame House. Where the beaches are fine, and the bitches are finer! …. Hey Ace!" Oolong said getting everyone's attention. "All right, I'll put it on speaker."

Oolong put it on speaker for all to hear.

 **Ace:** Yo, what up everyone?

"Ace, it's good to hear you. Where's Goku?" Bulma said.

 **Goku:** Right here with him.

"So where are you guys and how's getting the Dragon Balls?" Roshi asked.

 **Ace:** About that. We just left Korin Tower after we killed Captain Yellow and Mercenary Tao. There's just one more ball to go!

This got everyone in shock. Roshi knew Tao damn well and he would stay the hell away if Tao were near. Bulma and Launch knew him my reputation. Goku and Ace offing the merc was a big step up.

"That's so kickass!" Oolong cheered. "So where to next?"

 **Goku:** The Red Ribbon Army's house. We're going to beat everyone up.

Bulma's jaw dropped.

"Are you insane?!" Bulma yelled.

 **Ace:** Nope. We're going to stomp them out, and by the time you get there, it'll be all over. Ciao, guys!

Ace hung up leaving a shocked group. They decided they had to help Ace and Goku. Thus, a call had been made to Yamcha after Bulma had to build a phone because Oolong's phone died. As if it was on cue, an RRA missile blew up their drone.

* * *

With that out of way, Goku and I were on our way. I knew those Red Ribbon Douchebags thought Tao was coming, so I made another call.

"Who is this?" Red said.

"Hello Red, it's me." I said sweetly.

"YOU!" Red roared.

"Yeah me, listen. I'm on my way to murder every solider you got there and I'm coming for you!" I said. "By the way, Tao's been indisposed!"

"How?" Red asked.

I hung up as we flew faster for Red's base. Goku and I had split up with Goku taking the canon route. I wanted to explore the base and slaughter anyone in the way. I landed Kageyama on the ground before blasting the front gate open with a ki blast. I revved up Kageyama and drive in running over several soldiers before I was surrounded with guns aimed at me. I get off Kageyama, capsulized Kageyama to put it away, and cracked my knuckles.

"Fire away." I said.

They fired, and I used Iron Body to mock them. I unsheathed Kageyama and whispered, "Burning Blade". The metal burst into flames as I slashed through the ten of them who surrounded me like hot butter. Anyone who tried to run met my sword. Poor saps. I cleave my way through several more before switching to my bare hands. I kept craving my path of destruction making sure no one survives.

* * *

Colonel Violet had more of something that Staff Officer Black had, which had brains and pragatism. She was only in it for the money really as she was even putting together a small nest egg. Now when Ace and Goku were beginning their attack on the base, Violet did the smart thing. She was preparing to get the hell out of there. She had read that magazine and it showed an interesting rumor. The Kuma Mercenary's leader, Ritanko, originally owned Ace's sword, Rakurai. Violet was one to take everything seriously and did not want to stay to find out. She stuffed all the money she got in her room in her pockets and down her shirt before leaving. She was hoping not to run into Goku. As she got down the hall of the living quarter, she skidded to a stop. There leaning against the wall, was Ace.

"So, we finally meet." Ace remarked.

"All right, look. We don't have to fight because obviously I'd lose." Violet said not even bothering to get to her gun.

"Who said anything about fighting? I'm more interested in you…to be mine." Ace said rather dramatically. "I want you for a girlfriend."

He was sure this was the girl for him. For one, she was sharp-witted and was a lot alike. She was the classy anti-villian to his rough anti-hero. Violet had a blush come up on her face.

"That's sweet and all, but are you seriously hitting on me in the middle of all of this?" Violet asked as Ace punched a private running up behind him.

"Yes." Ace said.

"Kid, you're crazy. Plus, I don't know if you really my type." Violet remarked.

"I could help you raid this place for the all the money and jewels it has." Ace said in a singsong voice. "Think of me as your bodyguard and bulletproof vest."

Violet was reluctant but let Ace tag along to the vault. Red watched this moment on camera with a scowl on his face. They arrived at the vault.

"You know there's traps, right?" Ace mused. "I can get past them unscathed."

"Ha! Do that and I'll take you up on being your girlfriend." Violet said with a chuckle.

With a tap on his BlackTab, the traps deactivated, and the vault door opened revealing the riches the RRA amassed. Violet was agape, and Ace had a cheeky smile.

"All for you, my sweet." Ace said sweeping her off her feet.

"You certainly know how to charm a girl." Violet remarked.

Ace gazed into the camera before flipping it off and suddenly kissed Violet. Violet caught on and returned it. Red shot the camera with his pistol in a clear rage.

"That lowlife bitch double crossed me for that brat!" Red screamed.

"That doesn't matter now. We need to consider fleeing!" Black shouted back.

"FUCK NO! I will not run from these two!" Red said heatedly.

* * *

Violet was quite the kisser, but I had to break away. Violet stared into my eyes panting a part.

"I still think you're crazy for taking on the army by your lonesome." Violet said as she got up. "Why did you anyway?"

"Because fuck them. Goku's doing it to use the balls to save a fallen friend." I said as we began packing up the treasure.

"Wait, those things actually work? Damn if I knew, I would have stolen them under his nose." Violet said as we finish packing the treasure.

"Oh please, this money is small change to me." I said. "I have deep pockets."

"How deep we're talking?" Violet asked curiously.

"Richer than this army and Capsule Corporation." I said getting her shocked. "Combined."

* * *

Violet always had a bit of a hard life. She had grown up poor and to slacker parents. She had grown a mindset of working hard in life to get what she wanted. It was too bad for parents proved to be complete douchebags in taking her hard-earned money for themselves. She had eventually run away from home to live on her own at a rather young age. She drifted from place to place until ending up in the Red Ribbon Army hardened and determined to make a nest egg for herself. She did not care for the army only seeing it as a springboard. Now she was being to be the girlfriend to something who clearly lived the life of a drifter yet had the money to back it up in spades. Looking into his eyes, she could feel a similar aura between them. Maybe this would not be so bad, she thought.

"If he's strong enough to fight an army now, imagine him as an adult." She thought before coming to a bit of a blush.

She had asked how old he was, and he responded.

"Wait, you're fifteen. Jeez, you're only one year younger than me." Violet said.

"You're a teenager? That's a surprise." Ace said. "Either way, we need to go aid Goku."

Using Ki Construction, Ace formed an Uzi out of his ki. He gave it to Violet who was dumbfounded. Getting Kageyama out of its capsule, he motioned for her to get on with him. Getting behind him, they were off. Racing through the base, more soldiers were either ran over, shot by Violet, blasted by Ace, or all three. They caught up to Goku who got to Wing-8.

"Goku, meet my new girlfriend and our ally, Violet." Ace said as they got off Kageyama for Ace to capsulize it.

"Hey." Goku greeted.

"Why do I have the feeling that my life will never be normal again?" Violet thought as they waltzed into the building.

Ace motioned for Goku to take the elevator as he was about to bash his way to the top floor. When they got to the next floor above, there was Staff Officer Black.

"Well well, ol' Red left us his bitch to fight us." Ace remarked.

"Colonel Violet, I can't believe you betrayed us." Black said sternly.

"Believe it because this army's finished." Violet said crossing her arms.

Black rolled up his sleeves and Goku got into a battle stance. Ace and Violet did not get into a stance.

"I'll leave you two to it; we'll pay the good commander a visit." Ace remarked grabbing Violet.

Ace jumped out the window and using Tree Walking to walk up the building to the next floor scaring Red.

"What up, midget?" Ace remarked.

Before Red could get his gun, Violet shot it out of his hands with her handgun.

"Don't you dare call me midget!" Red growled before activating the ceiling trap for the lower floor. "Especially when your friend will be shorter than me."

"I wouldn't bet on it. I won't let you use the Dragon Balls to wish yourself taller." Ace said sternly.

"How did you know?" Red said recoiling.

Violet was rather angry hearing this.

"Wait, so you're saying that all this was for something so petty! You could wish for world domination and you risk people's lives just to get taller. I didn't give a damn about the army, but this solidified it for me." Violet ranted.

"I agree!" Black said coming in through the window.

"You two don't get it. I-blaaaaa…" Red said before Ace slashed Red's throat with a ki-made kunai.

Red fell down and bled out on the ground. Black was sore because he wanted to off Red himself. It was then that Goku came in.

* * *

Black give us the spiel about his plans and offer us to join the Black Ribbon Army. Our response to attack led him to break out the Battle Jacket. I left Goku to battle it while Violet and I raid the place to make sure everyone was dead. That's when I noticed that Violet was rather agile and capable of superhuman speed. When I asked about it, she told me she had met a catgirl in the past who taught her techniques on agility. I noticed that Black was trying to flee on the Battle Jacket, and Goku used the flagpole to bounce off to burst a hole through of it. Now was my cue, I leaped up charging a Blazing Kamehameha.

"Hey Black, I've killed all your men and have the women on my side. Tell Red he's a midget when you see him in hell!" I said firing my Blazing Kamehameha. "BLAZING KAMEHAMEHA!"

"No! Where's the para-AAHHHHH!" Black screamed before my attack causes the damaged mech to blow up killing him in the process.

Goku got the Seven-Star Dragon Ball out of the office bringing us to a grand total of six Dragon Balls. The walls of base delightfully painted with blood and the shredding remains of fools who got in our way. Violet went ahead to loot the bodies.

"Let's go, Goku. We'll need to re-group with Roshi and the gang." I said to him.

"Ok, I'm ready if you are." Goku said calling for his Nimbus.

I made sure to release the scouting robotic laybug out from my BlackTab. Why? It's programmed to find and hijack the one Gero would release in the future. Simply put, he would get the canon data and samples. I do not intend to let him get a sample of me. I get on Kageyama and Violet gets behind me before we all leave the base together. I came, I saw, and I got myself a girlfriend. A good day all around!

* * *

Roshi and the rest of the gang were armed and ready to charge in to fight the army. They were planning nearby on how to strike when they heard the familiar roar of Kageyama's engine. The gang sighed with relief to see Ace and Goku flying down from his Nimbus. Roshi was more intrigued with the woman was riding with Ace. She was a young woman with white skin, blue eyes and violet hair. She was clearly alethic and agile. She wore wearing protective blue glasses around her neck, gloves and red boots, has a green sleeveless flannel with the Red Ribbon logo and orange military trousers with a red strap for a belt. Roshi was oogling her chest.

"I think she gives Bulma a run for her money." Roshi thought.

"Hey guys. We already beat the army, and don't worry about the blood on me. It's not mine." Ace said coolly.

Ace's gi had blood splatter on it and even had some on his face. Launch could not help but be proud of Ace and Goku.

"You mean you two-"Yamcha stammered before Ace finished his sentence, "Stormed in and kicked ass? Yes, we did."

"We even got a Dragon Ball." Goku said excitedly. "We also climbed Korin's tower."

Goku had asked Roshi if Grandpa Gohan climbed the tower. Roshi was flabbergasted to hear this.

"So, who's the girl behind you?" Oolong asked pointing to Violet.

"Oh, this is Violet. She's my new girlfriend." Ace said with a smirk.

Roshi was speechless and Oolong was congratulating him.

"Violet, allow me to introduce you to the gang. Master Roshi, Oolong, Pu'ar, Yamcha the Cuck, Bulma Briefs, and Launch." Ace said making the introductions.

"Wait, Bulma as the Capsule Corp. heiress?" Violet said with raised eyebrows. "No wonder you tore through the army. You got some serious connections."

"So, you got a girlfriend now?" Bulma said a bit saddened.

Telepathically, Ace told her they had an open relationship. Bulma perked up. Ace had explained this to Violet on the way here and she was rather okay with it. Sure, she didn't really believe he did it with the Capsule Corp heiress and several other. Until now.

"So you toppled the Red Ribbon Army? That calls for a celebration!" Launch said.

"We can't. The last Dragon Ball is out there and the radar's only showing six." Goku said checking the radar.

"I can check the radar's circuits back at Kame House." Bulma said.

The Dragon Ball Gang had all headed to Kame House. The battle over at last…for now.

* * *

-(Bonus Omake: Insurance Money)-

Lapis and Lazuli were sitting outside watching grass grow because their mother was hogging the video games when the mail carrier came by. He had a solemn face as he handed Lazuli the letter and walked off.

"What's that about?" Lapis asked Lazuli opened the letter to read it.

"Oh…dad's dead. Something about him getting shot in the line of duty." Lazuli said blankly. "We got insurance money now."

Lapis sighed. The two were numb to their father dying considering everything. The two also knew that if their mother got their hands on it, they would never see that money. Therefore, Lazuli pocketed the check. It was easy to convince their mother to send him down to Aunt Opal's to finish school and even easier to get their neighbor to get them to an airport. As they boarded the plane with their things, they did not look not once. Their mother was already dead to them.

* * *

(A/N: The end of a battle had finally come, and Ace has his girlfriend. I'm surprised nobody thought of Colonel Violet. Out of all the candidates, she was one I had planned long in advance which is why I expanded on her. In terms of height, I'd say she's two inches taller than Bulma. As for her age, I took liberties with it. Stay tuned for the next and last sub-saga: The Fortuneteller Baba Saga!)


	21. Ch43: The Trek for Baba!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 4 – Fortuneteller Baba Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: The last sub-arc before the end of the major arc. I want to thank all of you for your support so far.)

* * *

 **Chapter 43: The Trek for Baba! Ace Makes a Detour with Violet.**

* * *

The gang had returned to Roshi's to rest and recuperate, mostly Ace, Goku, and Violet since they did most of the work. Ace had returned downstairs to the living room changed out of his bloody gi to semi-casual clothes. Ace now wore an unzipped, black jacket with a closed pocket flap on each side. On the back of it was the symbol of Turtle School with his family insignia on his right shoulder. A dark green mesh wifebeater was underneath. He had the bottom half of a fresh gi and his usual shoes. His black armbands were still studded (with small weights in each stud). Ace had spawned Goku a fresh gi and the works for him to wear. Violet was still upstairs adjusting her new clothes and her hair. The adrenaline had worn off allowing Violet to think for a bit. She's now in a relationship with the "man" who had a hand in tearing the Red Ribbon Army to pieces. Ace had told her details on his and Goku's scraps with the RRA, and she was speechless. Her new boyfriend basically many dead under his belt and this gave her a bit of assurance. She prided herself on be able to fight and defend herself but having an inhumanly strong lover was not a terrible thing to have.

"At least he's not the pressuring type." Violet said with a sigh. "He's a bit of a prick, rough around the edges, a total poonhound, and a total fight happy loon, but better him then any of the soldiers."

She scowls flashing back to the times of being crudely hit on by her co-workers, spied on by Red, and hated on by Blue. She was glad at the very least that Blue was dead. She looked in the mirror at her new outfit. A simple green windbreaker jacket, black tank top, purple cargo pants, and her usual boots. She came down to her boyfriend chatting with Oolong.

"And so, they surrounded me, and I was all, "Do what you must."" Ace said jokingly.

"Man, you just might be the strongest person I know." Oolong said.

"Yamcha's way stronger!" Pu'ar boasted.

"Pu'ar, as long as I breathe, I will continue to make sure that never happens." Ace said getting a laugh out of Oolong and (Bad) Launch.

"So Bulma, any luck on the radar?" Goku asked.

"That's the screwed-up part. It works just fine, but it can't find the last ball." Bulma remarked. "Maybe it's in hidden or inside something's stomach."

Ace knew the reason why already.

"If it's hidden, it has to be put in a box that could block the radar." Ace mused.

Bulma would have laughed at that but Ace's words sparked worry. They all knew (except for Violet) that Goku and Ace wanted to use the Dragon Balls to revive Bora. Roshi was trimming his nose hairs before explaining about Fortuneteller Baba.

"Ah yes, Baba. I believe she's your older sister." Ace said getting shock out of everyone there.

Ace explained he does a lot of research and that's how he's so sharp.

"That explains so much." Launch said.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." Bulma said handing off the radar to Goku. "My parents are probably worried, and I am missing school. Not that I care much for it."

"Later. Me, Violet, Yamcha, Pu'ar, and Krillin will go see Baba." Ace said.

Roshi said he'd stay with Launch but got a sword to his throat from Ace. A wordless warning not to mess with Launch. Bulma left on her capsule jet bidding goodbye to everyone. Ace and Goku slung their backpacks and Rakurai/Power Pole on them. Ace went outside and got out Kageyama. He got on with Violet getting on behind him. Goku called up his Flying Nimbus as Yamcha, Krillin, and Pu'ar got into a capsule plane.

"Baba's Palace is the North, specifically FS 199644 CC. Goku, Vi, and I need to pick up Upa." Ace said. "We'll meet up at the palace."

"Right!" Yamcha said as everyone took off.

"Hey Ace, I have a favor to ask." Violet asked as she, Ace, and Goku were speeding away from Roshi's. "Think you could stop by Gingertown? I have a few things I need to pick up. Considering I'm in a relationship with you now, I doubt I'll be living anywhere for now considering your martial arts trek."

"Sure thing, Vi-chan." Ace said before turning to Goku. "Yo, Violet needs to visit someplace. Go ahead and get Upa, and we'll meet up."

"Got it!" Goku said as Ace turned westward.

* * *

On the way there while we were over the ocean, I learned a few things about Violet. She grew up poor apparently and had a bit of fear of being without money. This was sounding very familiar to a certain character I knew. But any comparisons to Nami ended when she got on about her parents. I made a mental note to kill them in my down time. As we hit land, I spawn a helmet for Violet to wear. Once she slipped it, it was a mere button press to render it invisible to the eye.

"Hang on tight, Violet." I said tightening my grip on the throttles.

I slowly channel ki into the motorcycle as it glowed green through the clear linings. Violet tightened her grip around me as we rocketed off down the road into the main highway. We ended up in West City first as we have come eastward. I managed to get to that lonesome road I had used to get to West City from Gingertown. I cannot believe I'm visiting this place that only becomes important later, again. As we were speeding down the road, the siren of a police car soured my mood. I was not in the mood for being pulled over, but I reluctantly do. Violet warns me about the cops in Gingertown telling me they were complete assholes. I sensed out the cop and I recognized her right away. Akai Tomato. The blue-eyed and blonde cop came out of her police car. She still had her "TOMATO" cap, but her hairdo was one Bulma would have in the future. She still had her dark tank top, red gym shorts, knee socks with two stripes around the top, and tennis shoes. She seemed flushed to encounter me again.

"Oh, it is you, my master." She said to my confusion.

Then I remembered that I hypnotized her a week ago, and I explained that to Violet. Her response was to laugh.

"What? Can you get her to clear my old rap sheet?" Violet asked jokingly.

I shrugged and requested it. She nodded and went to her car. Apparently, the police car had a built-in computer because she came back staying her record was wiped clean.

"Whoa, you really did hypnotize her." Violet said. "I should really stop doubting you."

"I'm surprised it's still in effect. Apparently, it seems to only kick in when I'm around." I said making an astute guess.

I figured I made as well have fun with it.

"What are you going to have her do next?" Violet asked.

"Since she's helping us." I said returning Kageyama to its capsule.

I face Akai.

"Akai, I need you to give me and a Violet a police escort to Violet's place in the suburbs undetected." I said to her.

"As you wish, Master." Akai said opening the door for us.

I take the front seat as Violet takes the backseat. Akai drove off with us tow. As ordered, she did not have the sirens on. I was doing a bit of research on the state of Akai's hypnosis. Seems the version had an effect making her will to serve me stronger while I was away unconsciously. Simply put, Akai was fully willing to do whatever I ask with few question as a humble knight. We arrive at Violet's place. She lived in a pretty shitty apartment building in the worst part of the suburb. The place just seemed deserted. We walk up the stairs of it and the place reeked of cigarettes, piss, and death.

"Ok, I live in 3C. Put that cop to work on arresting the landlord. She peddles drugs all throughout the building." Violet said. "I'll go get my things."

I nodded. Violet gets her key and enters her apartment. I give the nod and Akai leaves to hunt for the landlady. I wait outside, and Violet comes out with a capsule with her things. Violet and I go down to find Akai was reading the landlady her rights. I sent out Kageyama and Violet and I took off bidding Akai goodbye. Leave her to deal with that can of worms.

* * *

Ace and Violet made it last to Fournateteller Baba's Palace and the gang had waiting for them. Ace parked and returned his bike to a capsule.

"Ah, so you are all here." Baba said sagely. "I assume you have payment for my services."

Ace pulls out a massive of zeni to Baba's delight only to use ki to light in ablaze. Violet knew he had more, but that was a waste of 20 million zeni! Baba looked mortified.

"Why would you do that?!" Baba asked.

"Because I want to fight your five opponents of legends with my team." Ace said with glee. "It's more fun that way."

Goku agreed and Yamcha really want to deck them both. Baba sighed, but led them the outdoor area. Their first opponent was Fang the Vampire. A rather skinny Muay Thai fighter wearing the traditional Thai fighter getup (the trunks, hand wraps, and foot wraps) who was also a vampire.

"At least he doesn't sparkle." Ace thought.

"Who will take on my first fighter?" Baba said.

Before Krillin could step up, Violet jumped up on the stage surprising everyone, especially Ace. The divergence was upon them and Violet would have a hand in it.

* * *

(A/N: While I would be against taking a fight that belonged to Krillin, I considered the fact he gets a lot more later on. Plus, I think it's appropriate that Violet gets a bit more involved.)


	22. Ch44:Through Clenched Fangs! Fangs vs Vi

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 4 – Fortuneteller Baba Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: Violet's first fight awaits you! Let's rock!)

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Through Clenched Fangs! Fangs vs Violet!**

* * *

 **(Cues: DragonBall Advanced Adventure OST - Battle Tension)**

"Vi, show him what you're made of!" Ace cheered.

He was unsure if Violet could win but steeled his resolve. This was up in the air, but Fangs was still human despite being a vampire. Krillin wanted to fight, but let Violet go on around. Violet had to hand over her firearms and weapons to Baba.

"It's been some fight since I've fight. I hope you are ready to lose." Fangs said licking his fangs.

Violet said nothing.

 **(Cues: Def Jam: Fight for NY ST - Shawnna - Let's Go)**

-Violet vs Fangs-

"Thai Shot!" Fangs screeched.

Fang gathers ki in his hands and propels his fists together forwards in order to fire a vertical crescent-shaped energy projectile. Violet had to roll out of the way to dodge it and leapt forward landing a punch to the vampire's jaw. Before Fangs could respond, Violet's headbutted him right in the face bruising his nose.

"Damn it!" Fangs said wincing in pain.

It was obvious that Violet did not have much in formal training. Fangs jumps forward and rammed into Violet with his knee, hitting twice at close range. Violet spat out a bit of blood staggering back.

"Not so tough now, little girl." Fangs said smugly.

Violet's response was a rising kick to Fangs' face causing her to cartwheel through the air with dark energy emanating from her feet landing several blows on Fang.

 **-(Cues: Naruto OST 1 – Bad Situtation)-**

This left her open for Fangs to drive his knee into her stomach breaking a few ribs of hers. Violet forced herself up glaring at the vampire.

"Give up?" Baba said being rather haughtily to Violet.

Ace was calucating her odds and it did not favor her. Ace guessed that Fangs had to break some two or more on each rib of Violet's. She was nearing the end of her rope, and Ace could sense. He still had hope in her.

 **(Cues: Naruto OST 1 – Naruto's Main Theme)**

Violet's response to spit the blood on her mouth at Baba's face in defiance. Ki seemed to seep from Violet's body as she stared Fangs.

"This ends here, Count Chalkula!" Violet said determined. "I can't lose here not to you. I got friends to back up. I've always fought alone, but no more!"

"Die, then!" Fangs said charging forward to drain her blood dry.

Ace would rather shocked by what happened next. Violet delivered a powerful uppercut that tore into Fang's chest sending him upwards. Just as they fall, she catches him with a viciously fast combination of blows and finishes them off with powerful punch to the side of the vampire's rib which shattered him. Fangs was sent flying out of the arena completely unconscious.

 **(Music Ends)**

"That was about fourty-four hits." Ace said impressed.

Ace sensed her ki drop before she collapsed on the stage. Baba was at an impasse. While Violet had defeated Fangs, she was unable to go on. Ace and Yamcha helped her up.

"You did great, Vi. I'm proud." Ace said warmly.

"I just wanted to earn my place among you guys." Violet remarked.

"You already have." Ace said.

Out of his bag, he got out a paint brush before using his BlackTab to spawn ink and paper. Lacing the ink with ki, he made a Shosen Fuda. Using the BlackTab to duplicate it several times, he unzipped Violet's windbreaker and applied the tags to her stomach to heal the injuries. Baba had a bit of a raised eyebrow at this. Violet was sore, but able to stand.

"I see you're somehow still breathing. Good, we can move on to the next opponent." Baba said.

"I'll go this time!" Yamcha said stepping up.

"Good luck failing." Ace thought.

Ace turned to Violet asking if she was all right. Violet nodded only for Ace to peck her cheek.

"I'll be back. I need to get Roshi and Bulma. I have a feel they'll be needed here soon." Ace said. "Take it easy."

Violet nodded, and Ace sped off on Kageyama with haste.

* * *

(A/N: I took liberties with Fangs considering the games (Attack of the Saiyans) did with him and other fighter vampires. Violet was tricky as I do want to build on her. Let's just say, there is more to her. Next up is See-Through the Invisible Man!)


	23. Ch45:The Lame Second Fight

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 4 – Fortuneteller Baba Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: Yamcha's getting no love here. 45-chapter mark is hit!)

* * *

 **Chapter 45: The Lame Second Fight, What Else Is On?**

* * *

I did not even hesitate to leave when Yamcha was called up. I knew he was going to get his ass handed to him unless Bulma and Roshi are involved. I had an idea in mind though. First, Bulma. I arrived in West City, and parked Kageyama on Capsule Corp's lawn. I waltzed in looking for Bulma. However, I run into Panchy. She has a mild blush on her face and a cute Maltese Poodle in her arms.

"Oh my! Ace, welcome back." Panchy says sweetly. "I was just able to take Pakkun out for a walk. If you're looking for Bulma, she's in her room."

I nod and go up to Bulma's room. I do not knock as I merely walk into the room. Bulma was on her bed reading a science journal and looked down to see me.

"Ace. What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"I came for you. We made to Baba's Palace and we have fight five douchebags. I figured you'd want to watch Yamcha." I said with a snicker.

"He's getting his ass kicked, isn't he?" Bulma said with an eye roll.

"Pretty much." I said with no shame.

Bulma tosses the magazine on her nightstand and gets up.

"All right, let's go." Bulma said shaking her head.

I explained that I had to pick up Roshi as well much to her displeasure. On our way there, I tell her of Violet's fight with Fangs.

"That's some girlfriend you got on your hands. But considering you, it's appropriate." Bulma said astutely.

"I do like me strong women." I say shamelessly. "Smart ones too."

Bulma's grip on me tightens and we arrived on Roshi's island. If things were different, maybe it would have been Bulma and I a couple. We've rather grown close. I go in to find Roshi and Turtle went over to Training Island and it's only (Bad) Launch there. Bulma stays outside wanting to practice her form with her dao. Launch drags me upstairs.

"You want to maybe fool around for a bit while the old man's on his way back?" Launch said being rather nervous. "That is if you're willing to pay."

Is Launch pimping herself out to me? Huh? Never though, I'd see the blonde side blush and be nervous. I'm tempted, but I decided to pass up for now. Besides, I kind of wanted to see Good Launch. A simple of matter of blowing dust gets her to sneeze, and her hair shifts to blue.

"Oh my. Ace. How good it is to see you!" (Good) Launch says to me.

"Same here, Launch. I'm here to get you and the Old Man. Me and the gang are in a bit of tiff and need all the support we can get." I explained.

* * *

Ace had explained most of what had happened, and now they had wait for Roshi to return.

"I'm rather happy you found the girl for you." Launch said cheerfully.

Ace responded by gently groping her chest saying, "I am too. But we're taking it a bit slow."

Launch blushed but nodded.

"Still wound up?" Launch asked innocently.

"Just a little." Ace said with a quick sneeze before releasing her. "I just to talk to your blonde half again."

A bit of dust and a sneeze, (Bad) Launch was back.

"I've changed my mind." Ace said. "I want to taste you."

"All you want is to eat me out." Launch said gruffly. "How much?"

"10,000 zeni. I'll have to rush one considering Roshi's on the way." Ace said producing a roll with that amount.

"On average, I pull 50,000 or more from a small bank." Launch said as she unzipped her pants to pull them.

"I'm curious. Why do you rob banks?" Ace asked.

"Well, gaki. Get down between my legs and I'll tell you." Launch said slipping off her frilly undergarments.

She eased on the legs and spread her legs for him. Ace would get a "snack" and a story.

* * *

I would learn a great deal from about Launch. Apparently, the good Launch used to work as a bank teller. Despite Good Launch being the nicest person, she was given the crappiest treatment by the boss. Apparently, Good Launch's dream was to have her own restaurant. Well, Bad Launch explained that to me so far between moans as I licked down there.

"Take it easy, gaki." Launch mewled.

"Sorry." I said slowing down.

Either way, Launch explained that her boss was firing her merely to cover his wife's embezzlement. Apparently, Launch snapped and sneezed at the same time which gave birth to Bad Launch. It's strange that Bad Launch is more aware than Good Launch. That's something I'll have to consider. Not now because of Launch orgasming in my face. She seemed relieved, and Roshi arrived on the island with Turtle and Oolong. Thankfully, Bulma was chasing the old man with her dao. Long enough for us to clean up and come down as if nothing happened. I dragged along Launch and Oolong because why not. As we all arrived back at Baba, Yamcha was getting beaten up by the invisible opponent. Krillin had a plan to which I told Krillin that I refused for him to pull off. I explained to Bulma what Krillin's plan. I had to hold her dao so she would not castrate him.

"But how are we going to save Yamcha?" Krillin stammered.

I give Bulma her dao and get up on the arena. I toss Yamcha off of it, and sock Invis-o-bitch in the stomach sending him off the ring too.

"Kami, Yamcha, you can't even smell out your opponent?" I said dusting my hands.

Bulma shook her hand in disapproval. Violet was snickering and Roshi was disappointed.

"I do not need divination to know that this wolf kid will grow up to have a disappointing future." Baba said under her breath.

* * *

(A/N: All right. There's going to be a bit of a major change. Ace is going to be fighting Bandages and Spike. Figured, I would save Goku for last.)


	24. C46:Ace Steps Up! Vs Bandages and Spike

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 4 – Fortuneteller Baba Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: It's been some time since Ace has fought one and one like this. I want you to expect some new moves out of him.)

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Ace Steps Up! Vs. Bandages and Spike!**

* * *

Ace was led into the Devil's Toliet when Baba had conjured up a mummy out of an ancient sarcophagus that was suddenly revealed. Fortuneteller Baba's fighter has finally awakened from its eternal slumber considering most fools fail to get pass See-Through. The fighter that Fortuneteller Baba had conjured up was Bandages the Mummy. Roshi pointed out he was renowned for never letting an opponent defeat him in battle.

"Well then, I guess that streak ends." Ace said cracking his knuckles.

The hulking mummy looked at Ace with a smirk.

"Thousands of years ago, I controlled the world unopposed. Allow me to show you why." Bandages said.

"Begin!" Baba said.

 **(Cues: Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Hidden Leaf Village Night: Last Half Theme)**

-Ace vs Bandages-

The mummy sped right at Ace crashing his knee in Ace's face making the first blow. Ace grabbed Bandages' knee and supplexed the mummy. Ace sprang up knowing that the very long and narrow tongues of these stone statues were his only protection against the acid in this cesspit. Bandages got up glaring at Ace using his bandage throw technique to try and tie up Ace's arms. Ace lets him and walks backwards with no expression on his face. Bandages started to pull Ace forward towards it and that's when Ace promptly gives the mummy a smirk. Ace jumped back using the mummy's own bandage as a slingshot to launch himself forward.

"Iron Body!" Ace screamed as his head became metallic in color.

Ace delivered a brutal "iron"-laced headbutt to Bandages' stomach hard enough to gravely knock the wind out of him. Both fighters hit the "tongues". Ace got up, but Bandages was out cold.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Baba! I broke your mummy. I'm ready for Spike now." Ace said excitedly.

"You little…oh fine!" Baba said calling for Spike.

Spike the Devil Man made his appearance on the stage and looked on the opponent. Bandages was dragged away by Baba for healing by the Ghost Ushers.

"So, you all made it this far. I applaud you. However, I am a winner of WMAT twice over. I won't be easy." Spike said.

"I won the 21st WMAT." Ace said coolly.

"Impressive." Spike remarked.

"Spike, let's cut the shit. I want to make a bet with you. I know about your ultimate attack, the Devilmite Beam. I bet I can withstand it." Ace said boldly. "I can bet my soul on it."

"Are you nuts?!" Roshi/Baba yelled.

"Hmm…you seem confident. The most destructive force in the world is negativity. It is true power. Negative energy exists in all living things. It's created from emotions such as fear, anger, hatred, jealousy, and aggression. I can manipulate this energy, convert it into beams of destructive power that annihilate anything in its path. And right now, my little foe, I have you square in my sights." Spike remarked.

Roshi began to explain the technique and Bulma, Violet, and Launch were worried for Ace. He was not pure of heart, for sure.

"It is a force of unimaginable evil, that has destroyed more lives than any war or pestilence combined. Long ago there was a mighty-but-compassionate warrior. His power was beyond measure, yet many foolish upstarts tried to destroy him, in hopes of making a name for themselves. They were all unsuccessful, until one day, the Devilman appeared. Knowing he could not compete against the warrior's strength, the Devilman attacked using his mind. He discovered he could exploit his opponent's negative thoughts, no matter how faint, and convert them into an energy beam of immense power, the Devilmite Beam. It amplified any dark thought, anger, malice, aggression and caused it to expand until his opponent's heart, literally exploded! It was the death of a great hero, and the birth of an even greater evil." Roshi said to the horror of Krillin. "Ace better be planning something."

"I'll make you eat those words, young warrior. You'll be blown to bits! Devilmite Beam!" Spike said firing the spiral pink beam at Ace.

Ace did not move and let himself be hit with it.

* * *

It hurt, and it felt like my heart was on fire. As I shook being surrounded by the pink aura of this attack, I see Baba laughing and Violet terrified of me dying. I was not going to go out like this. I could feel it…my heart blowing up like a balloon. Spike was glaring at me with an evil look. I forced myself up and tensed.

"I'm surprised you're still breathing, but it will be a matter of minutes before you die." Spike said to me.

"Actually, how about I return the favor, motherfucker?" I roared getting stung by the beam for my coarse language.

I mimicked Spike's stance for aiming the beam and put my hands in position as I begin to glow. I took a breath and yelled, "Devilmite Beam!"

* * *

Baba saw many things in her lifetime. But the idea of someone actually surviving the Devilmite Beam and managing to mimic it to bounce it back was unreal. Martial artists who can shoot lasers? Believable. But this was insane! Ace was about use a Devilmite Beam of his own to break free and fire one back at Spike. Spike used his wings to dodge it and was understandably terrified of Ace. The mysterious fifth fighter who wore a fox mask and had a halo on his head watched with shock. He knew Ace was well gifted in fighting, but this was a shock to him too.

"A technique that can easily kill people of impure hearts is in the hands of Ace." Yamcha said. "Dear kami, I can see it now."

Yamcha would not admit it, but he was scared of Ace now. Oolong was cheering for Ace telling him to kick his ass. Spike forfeited when he saw Ace about to try to make another Devilmite Beam. Baba was foaming at the mouth. Her only consolation was Ace looking like he was about to collapse. Ace dragged himself out of the cesspit into the area where everyone was watching from before falling down on his face. The D. Beam took a lot of Ace and tanking the beam hurt more than Ace was prepared for.

"Think of the Zenkai boost." Ace thought as Violet picked him up.

"Please don't worry me again!" She said hugging Ace to her chest tightly.

"Yes m'am." Ace squeaked out.

"Now you have the last fighter to deal with. He requested to fight Goku back at the outside arena." Baba said bitterly.

"All right, it's my turn!" Goku said ecstatic.

The mystery fighter was familiar to Roshi, but Ace knew full well who the mystery fighter. They shared a quick glance before Goku and the mystery fighter went to the outdoor arena. On the side, Roshi was jealous of Ace being between Violet's mounds.

* * *

(A/N: I bet you did not expect Ace to gain use of the Devilmite Beam. Well, in DB Fusions, there are characters who have the attack in their arsenal. So, I figured why not. Do not expect Ace to really use it often that much considering it takes a while, and because Ace is still in flux, it'll drain him of energy.)


	25. Ch47:Mysterious Battle! Goku vs Kitsune

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 4 – Fortuneteller Baba Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: The final fight is upon us all!)

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Mysterious Battle! Goku vs "Kitsune"**

* * *

Gohan and "Kitsune" took their stances on the outdoor arena. Ace was quiet and stern. Violet felt the air was tense and heavy looking to Ace for answers.

"This man. He's somehow gotten stronger. In terms of strength, Goku will have a hard time combatting him. He's a bit tad stronger than Goku, and damn close to me." Ace said. "Goku needs his brain for this."

Roshi was observing this noting the stance. Bulma, Krillin, and the rest of the gang were rather worried.

"Let the battle begin!" Baba said as both fighters took a bow.

-Goku vs "Kitsune"-

 **(Cues: The Boondocks Soundtrack – Bushido Brown Theme)**

Goku wasted no time making the first strike lunging for a blow for Kitsune's chest. Kitsune returned with a rising kick knocking Goku upward. Midair, Goku spun and dived down nailed Kitsune with a kick to the face. The two martial artists then exchanged a myriad of punches clashing with one another creating a punch parry frenzy. Ace was rather surprising to see Goku actually use Iron Body to block a few blows and toss more.

"Shave." Kitsune said vanishing in a blur of speed.

Ace did not react to this as he fully well why Kitsune knew a move he should not.

"So, he's improved on it." Ace thought.

Goku stood still as Kitsune appeared for a surprise kick to which Goku absorbed the impact of it. Kitsune found that Goku grabbed his leg and used his grapple to toss Kitsune to the edge of the arena. Goku jumped forward right at him only to get kicked skyward again.

"KA-ME" Kitsune said preparing a Kamehameha.

Roshi and the gang tensed (except for Ace). Goku charged his own and the two came to a clash with a large explosion. Goku landed on the ground and it appeared that young had beaten the old. That would the case, if Kitsune did not use Shave to make it look he was vaporized. Goku was caught by the tail by Kitsune which turned the fight in his favor.

* * *

 **(Music Ends)**

"Well Goku might have gotten cleverer, he's still a fool for not training that weakness." I said shaking a head. "We warned him."

"We?" Bulma asked.

"So, you know he really is?" Roshi said knowingly to me. "You're more perceptive than I give you credit for."

"Well, who is he?" Launch asked impulsively.

"He is Gohan." Roshi and I said garnering shock from all of them.

I explained that he is dead by pointing out the halo. By now, Goku was getting swung around by the tail. Roshi explained the reasoning for the beating while I made sure of two things. One, with my BlackTab, I hacked Pilaf's satellite to disable it. How they knew Goku was here was a mystery I would probably never get an answer to. Two, using my sword as a boomerang, I threw it.

"Cauterize Cleave!" I shouted.

The blade's metal showing red hot as it slashed through Goku's tail clean sending Gohan stumbling back and Goku howling in pain. Rakurai came back to me as I sheathed it.

"Ace! What the hell?!" Goku howled.

"Goku, it had to be done." I said. "We warned you about your tail time and time again. Isn't that right, Gohan?"

Gohan took off the mask.

"Heh, Ace, you spoiled it early." Gohan remarked.

The only time in the series as a whole Goku broke down into tears and it was sweet to see Goku with tears of joy. I missed the old man myself.

"Whoa, it really is him." Yamcha said.

Goku and Gohan had their reunion as I came up.

"Ace had been occasionally contacting me about your adventures, and I'm proud of you both." Gohan said ruffling both of our hair.

"Wait, how?" Roshi asked.

"Through deep meditation, I can contact anyone in the world living or dead as long as I know them. It's inefficient most times because it takes a long time. In my down time, I speak to Gohan." I explained.

I did not say I was really using my Warper power to do so. Baba looked at me completely shocked.

* * *

Baba sensed something within Ace. A form of power within aside from his ki. It was messing with her crystal ball, and she took a bit distance from everyone to look into it. In her shock, Ace's power was showing her future of exactly what was to happen next. Baba had her jaw on the ground.

"This can't be. My divination is never this clear…it's like he's…." Baba stammered before floating back over to the group.

She pulled Ace aside from the others for a moment and showed him the ball wanting an explanation. Ace had a smirk.

"Baba, I can't explain it. A secret I hold is a powerful one. One that in the wrong hands could ruin this world. I cannot explain things until the time is right. To answer a part of it, yes, I have a bit of divination. One superior to yours no question." Ace explained sternly.

Baba let him go but left an offer open for him to train under in her arts if he wished.

"You'd make a killing as an Uranai." Baba said to him with her own smirk.

"Nah, I rather beat the shit out of people." Ace said with a chuckle.

Ace and Baba returned as the canon conversation was wrapping up. Ace bid his goodbyes as Gohan returned to Other World.

"Well a deal is a deal, I will show you where the Dragon Ball is." Baba said awakening her crystal ball.

Ace was pulling up the location on his BlackTab.

"I see it, Baba. And I've found it. It's known as the South City Street. Its south of here and it leads to South City. From the looks of things, we need to move!" Ace said releasing Kageyama out of its capsule. "Violet, wait here. Goku and I will be right back."

And so, Goku called his Flying Nimbus and our two "heroes" were off southbound to get the last Dragon Ball.

* * *

(A/N: Two more to go before the end. Power on through!)


	26. Ch48: The Final Ball Found!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc**

 **(Sub-Saga 4 – Fortuneteller Baba Saga)**

* * *

(A/N: And now we clean our hands of this arc, first we deal with Pilaf!)

* * *

 **Chapter 48: The Final Ball Found! Now the Revival Can Begin!**

* * *

-(South City Street)-

Mai, Shu, and Pilaf were cruising down the road on Pilaf's badass red Mercedes-Benz. They had tried to spy on Goku (for Mai, it was Ace), but their satellite somehow shifted to a local nudist commune for old folks. The horrors they saw were burned into their retinas. They were going to wish to remove that memory before taking over the world. Mai was driving looking rather annoyed. She had a feeling Ace was involved in that stunt and stealing her underwear. She had no proof, but she had her gut instinct.

"We need to be careful. I don't exactly have a driver's license." Mai said.

"Wait, you have a pilot's license, but not a driver's license?" Shu asked.

"Apparently, you can be 13 for a pilot's, but I have to 16 for a driver's license. Our laws are screwy." Mai grumbled.

"Wait, you're thir-"Pilaf said before screaming.

He had heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle that sounded like a dragon. And then, the source rapidly sped up next to the car to his horror.

"Ok, you got two options. Pull over or I blast the car!" Ace said to them in a dark tone.

"Oh shit!" Mai screamed as Goku was on their windshield.

"It's you guys again." Goku said annoyed.

"AHHHHHH!" Mai said drifting off the road into the dirt.

Mai came to a sudden stop causing Goku to fall off gathering dust. Ace came over and slowed to a stop on his bike. Ace strode looking rather confident. Pilaf, Mai, and Shu came out with Pilaf holding the box with the Dragon Ball in it. Using Shave, Ace snatched the box out of Pilaf's hands.

"Thanks. I've been wanting the Dragon Ball." Ace said opening the box to reveal it. "And I'll be keeping the box too."

Shu was stammering like an idiot as Pilaf fumed angry at the display of speed.

"Give it back!" Pilaf roared.

"We don't have time for games, Pilaf." Goku said sternly.

"Make me, you short bastard!" Ace said.

Their response? The Pilaf powersuits! However, what put the match is Goku's favor was Mai decided to take on Ace by herself. The foolish decision would any make it easier for Goku to beat Shu and Pilaf's combined mecha.

"If you want me, you'll have to catch me!" Ace said speeding off on Kageyama.

Mai readied her pink Pilaf Machine's rocket pack.

"Oh, I intend to!" Mai said flying after Ace.

* * *

If Mai did not decide to take me on her own, I would have a bit of trouble taking on the combined Mecha. I actually have to thank her for making it easy. I drifted to a stop, and unsheathed Rakurai.

"Kyber Crystal Art: Lightsaber, Form White!" I said raising my sword.

The metal of it glowed and became a white lightsaber! It even makes the sounds of it! I was not a big Star Wars fan, but I made it a small goal to get my hands on a lightsaber someday. This technically did not count, but hey whatever works! I leapt into air and got on top of Mai's Pilaf Machine slashing off the jets to have it hit the ground. Mai fired her robot's machine guns at me, but I decided to spook her by unflinchingly walked through them.

"Why won't you stop?!" Mai screamed before I slashed through the robot's left arm off disabling one of the machine guns.

I shrugged. My blade's metal returned to normal and I sheathed Rakurai. My fist was enough to promptly finish off the machine. Mai crawled out and immediately gave up. She even dropped her pistol to the ground citing it worthless to use against me.

"Please don't kill me." Mai asked me.

I can't even if I wanted to. They are important to canon, but I figured why not take advantage.

"I won't be killing you. You'll be doing something for me." I said getting my BlackTab to spawn…clothes. "You'll be changing into this out."

"Seriously?" Mai asked.

"Or I can kill you if you can." I said as Mai shook her head no. "If you don't want to die, start changing."

Mai nodded frantically as she began to undress. I had to admit that you'd swear Mai was an adult with her being rather tall and with the makeup. She took the clothes and put them on. She now wore an all red suit and carries sharp three-point stars on her belt, along with a gun holster on her hip and wears red knee-boots with high heels. Her suit has an opening above her chest, revealing cleavage.

Yes, I stuck her in her DB Evolution counterpart's costume. Why? It's the only good thing from that movie. Plus, shits and giggles. Mai looked mortified by the outfit, and I took a picture for the memories. I also knocked her out unconsciousness, stuffed her and her old clothes into the Pilaf Machine, and used Kageyama to tow it back to Goku and the others. Goku was wearing Shu's gi to my dismay. Seems they still had a flamethrower even without Mai.

"Let's go. We need to hurry revive Bora's dad." Goku said getting his things and getting on the Nimbus.

I nodded, and we speed off leaving the Pilaf Gang in the dust. We swing by for Upa, and we head back to the Land of Karin. It was then I had two discoveries. One, apparently Upa's five (I thought he was older), and Goku's birthday is apparently April 16. I made a mental note to keep the date in mind. I put aside my BlackTab when Goku set down the balls. I had taken Violet with me this time.

"Ahem. Arise, Eternal Dragon and grant us our wish!" Goku shouted.

The balls glowed, the sky grew dark as night, and out of the balls came Shernon. Violet was flabbergasted.

"Dear kami, the legends were real." Violet said blankly.

I think it got her more upset that Red was going to waste a wish, and I'd be pissed.

"I am the eternal dragon, state your wi-"Shernon said before looking down at us. "Oh…it's you. Nice to see you again, I guess."

"Yo!" I greeted casually.

"You're friendly with the Dragon?!" Violet asked.

"He upgraded my sword. I wished for it." I explained telling an abridged tale of its origins.

* * *

"Mr. Dragon, my friend here has a request for you." Goku said gesturing to Upa.

Upa looked up at the dragon and got his iron nerve for his will. Standing tall, he steely eyed it down.

"Please, revive my father!" He requested.

"Please." Ace said coolly.

"It shall be done!" Shernon said as his red eyes glowed.

Bora's grave had begun to crumble as the mighty tank of a man crawled out from under the dirt. Bora had returned to the land of the living once again.

* * *

(A/N: What do you think of lightsabers being an option? Frankly, the idea came to me and I had to do it. Last but not least, the finale of the saga!)


	27. Chapter 49: Arc Finale!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 3: The Red Ribbon Army Arc (Arc Finale)**

 **(Sub-Saga 4 – Fortuneteller Baba Saga Finale)**

* * *

(A/N: And now we clean our hands of this arc, first we deal with Pilaf!)

* * *

 **Chapter 49: It's All Over, A Separation for Three Years.**

* * *

Upa had finished his explanation of what had occurred to his father while he had been killed. The Dragon Balls had dispersed and Goku leapt up to catch the Four-Star Ball.

"I'm telling you, these two are a gift from the stars." Upa said happily.

"I, and the Karinga Tribe, thank you two for your bravery." Bora said making a bow.

"And you can move the tribe back here again. The army's dead and long gone." Ace assured.

"Yeah, Ace practically slaughtered every single one alongside Goku." Violet said. "Except for me, no one from the army is alive."

Ace knew she was not aware of Gero.

"I'm just happy your back, Bora." Goku said warmly.

"And now we must go. We wish you the best, my friend. Till we meet again." Ace said getting on Kageyama with Violet.

"Bye, guys!" Goku said getting on his Nimbus.

Ace, Violet, and Goku took off back to Baba's Palace. The three had returned to find everyone outside waiting for them.

"So, I take it all went all?" Krillin asked.

Ace nodded, and events were discussed in a rather casual manner. Then talk of the next tournament came up, which got everyone excited.

"I'm ready to go back to training with you, Roshi." Goku said excitedly.

Roshi sighed.

"My boy, you have gotten much stronger. You need to go out into the world and learn more of life. There's no need to train under me anymore." Roshi admitted. "You're on your own. The world is vast and strange as countless challenges await you. Go forth and make yourself stronger, Son Goku!"

"Sounds fun." Goku said coolly which got Roshi to collapse at the flippant nature of Goku.

"Man, we won't see Goku for five whole years." Krillin said disappointed.

"Actually, three. Apparently, more peeps are showing up. My win caused a public interest in martial arts. So, the tournament's cut the waiting time to every three years." Ace explained reading the article off his BlackTab.

"Three years. I'll be about eighteen by then." Ace mused.

"Wait, Ace? You didn't say anything about Roshi." Krillin said to him.

"Oh please. Roshi knows I long since surpassed him. Hell, I was not going to ask for his training anymore either. I'm going to on my own training trip." Ace said with a smirk.

Roshi sighed, but for some reason he was happy Ace was not coming along.

"Fare thee well, Ace and Goku." Baba remarked.

"I pray thee, safe travels to both of you." Roshi remarked.

Goku was going to call Nimbus, but Roshi told him he had travel on foot. Roshi told the same thing to Ace.

"Fuck no!" Ace snapped at Roshi.

"Ok." Goku said getting his Power Pole. "C'mon Ace."

"Goku, I won't be joining you." Ace remarked. "We'll be training apart this time."

"Wha—really?" Goku said surprised at this.

"Yes. I have my own training to do, plus I'd slow you down. Here." Ace said spawning a backpack to give to Goku. "It's a bag with a few supplies. Sleeping bag, spare gi, cash to buy food, and the works."

The backpack was a one strap bag similar to Ace's except it was pale pink. Goku gladly took it, and the bash brother shared a hug. He was going to miss having Goku around.

"Bye, everyone! See you in three years!" Goku said speeding off to leave the palace.

"Doesn't anything faze Goku." Bulma said gaping at the fact he was going to be traveling on foot around the world.

With Goku out of sight, Ace sighed.

"Well, I should get ready to leave. But, Violet, I don't think you should come. While you are strong, I really think you should get some training. Roshi can give it to you." Ace said concerned. "I'll visit once in a while, kay?"

"Sure, "sweetheart"." Violet said as they shared a quick kiss. "I'll miss you."

"In three years, I'll look awesome for sure." Ace remarked.

He had a grown a bit and closing the gap between his and Bulma's height. He turned to Bulma and promised to show up to teach her sword fighting on his down time. Lastly, he turned Roshi.

"If you so much as touch a hair on Violet's hand, I will come for you, Roshi. Don't think I'll have mercy. I will burn all your magazines and cut off your balls! Same threat applies if you touch Bulma or Launch." Ace warned.

Roshi nodded.

"Either way, bye Krillin and Cuck." Ace said. "I'll look forward to fighting you again soon."

With that, Ace got his backpack on his back and sped off on Kageyama.

"Those boys are going to save the world…I know it." Baba said. "Ace…he's actively shaping the world around him."

"What do you mean by that?" Roshi asked.

"Not telling. It's his secret." Baba said. "Besides you left those two run wild all over the Earth, you need to follow their example."

"Right, we'll run back to my place." Roshi said taking off.

"Oh, come on!" Bulma and Launch bemoaned as they had to chase after Krillin, Roshi, Violet, and Yamcha.

* * *

 **(Cues: The Boondocks Soundtrack - Thank You For Not Snitching)**

I had a lot of time on my hands. The tournament was not until May 5 of Age 753 meaning I had 1,088 days to myself starting today. I know that tons for me to do. I could mess with some filler towns, visit the Elemental Nations, and make tons of memories. The world was endless with opportunity. No canon to worry about for now. Now the real fun begins!

* * *

(A/N: It's finally over! Yeah, not doing the filler episodes for this arc. Well, I must say this was the most fun I had. It's been a blast! However, the fun's not over yet. Taking in the big three years, I've decided to not skip to the Tien Shihan arc. Ace will be getting a miniseries focusing on his adventures during the three years apart from Goku. I figured Ace needed some development and time on his own to grow. So, I'll see you next time for Arc 3.5!)


	28. Updated Editorial

**Sequel's Out**

This message is a bit for me to say I've made my final edits to this installment of Dragon Ball Blackthorned. I apologize for some of the glaring errors in the final chapters. Either way, to all of you who follow and favorite this piece, there is a sequel out! **Dragon Ball Blackthorned: Adventures Anew Saga** , Arc 3.5. Be sure to go out and read away. I'll be seeing all of you there!


End file.
